Dreamworld
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: Dreamworld is a Caskett story about how Kate's life might have gone if her mother hadn't died. Will she become a lawyer? Will she find the love of her life? Will she start a family of her own? Starts in December 1998.
1. Meeting You

_Hey guys! Here's a new story for you! I don't know how frequent the updates will be but probably once a week._

_I dedicate this story to Aufa, a dear friend of mine whom's birthday was just two days ago. She wished for a FanFiction as her birthday present and this is what I came up with. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**Summary**: This story is about Caskett. Kate (19) and Rick (27) meet by accident. Johanna is still alive and won't be killed off. Alexis is five years old. What would Kate's life look like if her mother hadn't been murdered?

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, all characters in this story belong to Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 1 "Meeting You"_

* * *

><p><strong>"Katie! Come on!" her mother called out to her.<strong>

"I'm on my way," she replied and rose to stand on her feet, um, ice skaters. She took a deep breath and followed her mother onto the ice rink. Her mother loved ice skating, Kate not so much. It was okay, yeah, but she preferred jogging.

"Finally. I thought you had ran away," Johanna said and smiled at her daughter.

"No mom," she sighed and started skating right next to her mother.

"I still haven't gotten a present for your father. I just don't know what I should get him... "

Kate groaned. Christmas presents. _Oh damn it_, she thought. She still had to buy Christmas presents!

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me, young lady."

"I still have to go and buy presents. You know I hate that. I never know what to buy for you guys."

Johanna laughed. "It doesn't matter, Katie. We will love it anyway."

"Yeah, that's my problem. I could buy you a freaking hay ornament for the Christmas tree and you'd still be overwhelmed."

"We love you, Katie. All we want for Christmas is you."

Kate shook her head slightly and took off, sprinting along the rink.

Johanna let out a laugh and took off after her daughter, knowing she would catch up effortlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later Kate waited at the entrance of the ice rink for her mother.<strong> She had said she only wanted to skate one last round. Five minutes ago. Seriously, couldn't she just... Kate was knocked off her feet. She let out a scream and fell onto the ice.

"Alexis!" A man came to a stop in front of her and stretched out his hand after the little child. "Alexis, what are you doing? You scared me!"

"Sorry daddy," the little girl mumbled. She couldn't be older than five.

Now his eyes fell on Kate. "Oh god, I'm so sorry my daughter knocked you off your feet. She's still learning and thought she could take off and leave her father behind. I'm so sorry." He held out his hand to her and helped her up.

"It's fine, really. I was just surprised when she crashed into my legs, that's all." Kate turned to the little girl. "You alright, Sweetie?"

She nodded and held on to her father's leg.

"Good."

"You know what? How about I invite you for some hot chocolate? I have to make it up to you somehow."

"Oh no, that's really not necessary. It's fine."

"Please, it's the least I can do."

Kate sighed. "Fine."

"Great. I'm Rick, by the way."

Kate was just about to answer when her mother appeared next to her. "Katie, are you coming?"

"Um... yes mom. Sorry Rick."

He smiled at her and then at her mother. "Hi, I'm Rick. My daughter here crashed into your daughter when she took off without me. I was just about to make it up to her with some hot chocolate. How about I invite the two of you?"

Johanna smiled. "Oh, that's really kind of you. Thank you." Johanna bent down to the little girl. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

The little girl nodded.

Rick smiled down at his daughter. "She'll be fine. She's just a bit shy around new people."

Johanna smiled. "Understandable. I'm Johanna, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Johanna."

"Likewise, Mr Castle," she replied.

Rick's eyes widened. "How... "

"I read your books, they are great."

He smiled. "Always nice to meet a fan."

"Don't worry, we won't tell anybody."

Rick smiled. "Thanks. I really don't need any cameras around me when I'm with my little one here."

Johanna smiled, too. "Of course not, no. How about we meet back here in ten minutes?"

"Sounds good."

"Good."

"We will be right back. Come on, Pumpkin," Rick told his daughter and left the ice rink with her.

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother. "Really? Did you have to do that?"

"What?"

Kate groaned. "I'm cold, I want to go home."

"Didn't we want to have some hot chocolate anyway?"

"Yes, but... "

"No buts, Katie. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later they met at the entrance of the ice rink again.<strong>

Rick smiled at Kate and her mother. "You good to go?"

Johanna nodded and they walked towards the food stall that sold the hot chocolate. They carried their drinks over to a bench where they sat down. Alexis sat in between Kate and her father and Johanna sat next to her daughter.

"My mom always wants me to read your books. She says they are good," Kate said in between sips.

Rick looked at her with a small smile on his lips. "You haven't read any of my books then?"

"No."

"Well, writing them was a lot of work, but also fun. I like my books and I'm getting told a lot that they are good."

"And what do you think of your books?"

"Um... I think they're good, yeah."

Kate nodded.

Johanna watched her daughter and the writer with a smile on her lips. He liked her daughter and she couldn't help but to be happy about it. "You should be more confident in your skills, Rick. They are great."

"Thank you, Johanna. Mind if I ask what you do for a living? I'm always interested in people's stories."

"Sure. I'm a lawyer. Katie here wants to be one, too. Actually she's on her best way to become one," Johanna said and smiled.

"Runs in the family then? That's cool."

"My dad's a lawyer, too. I grew up wanting to be a lawyer."

"Never thought of anything else? Medicine, being a teacher, being the first female president?"

Kate laughed. "To be honest, no."

"I wanna be president, daddy!"

Rick smiled down at his daughter. "You'll be president one day, pumpkin. I'm sure of it."

Alexis giggled. "Yes!"

Kate watched him and his daughter. He seemed to be a good father.

"What is the life of a writer like?"

"Pretty much sitting in front of a computer. That's what it is supposed to be. I'm always happy to find a distraction. Like my little pumpkin here. I make her breakfast, play with her, read to her, we have Disney movie marathons together, we go to the park, we go ice skating, I cook her lunch and dinner. When I'm busy, my mother watches her."

"What about her mom?"

Rick flinched. "Her mom... Yeah. Her mom is an actress, well, she wants to be. She isn't around much."

"I'm sorry for that. A mother should be there for her child."

"That's what I think, too. Meredith was never meant for motherhood. She kind of got pregnant and we had this little perfect daughter, but she doesn't care much."

"That's horrible."

"Katie? I'll be right back, okay? I just saw a client over there and I want to say hi."

"Okay mom."

Johanna left them alone and watched them from a little distance. She had a feeling her daughter liked the author, too.

"I bet you'll be a great mother one day, Kate."

Kate blushed. "I... I don't know if I'll have children one day, but thanks anyway."

"I hope you will have children. It would be a loss if you didn't."

Kate smiled. "What about you? Do you want more children?" _What?! Why did she ask him that?!_

"With the right woman? Of course. I would love for Alexis to have some siblings."

"I'm sure she would be a great big sister."

They smiled at each other and lost themselves in each other's eyes for a moment.

Kate blushed and looked away.

Rick looked away, too. A glance at his watch told him it was time to go home. "I'm really sorry, but we have to go home. Alexis is tired and I should get her into bed."

Kate nodded. "Yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you, Rick."

"Likewise, Kate. Can I invite you for some coffee this week?"

Kate gasped silently. "Um... Okay."

"Great." He smiled at her. "I'll see you." He started to walk away.

"Rick! Wait!"

He turned around to her.

"You don't have my phone number."

"Oh, right... "

"Gimme your phone."

He pulled out his phone and handed it to her. She typed in her number and handed him the phone back with a smile. "There you go."

"I'll send you a text, Kate. See you soon."

"See you." She watched as Rick walked away with Alexis on his arm. He really looked good. She choked. _Why did she think that?_

"Katie? Where is Rick?"

She turned around to her mother. "He had to go home."

"Oh, what a shame. I liked him."

Kate nodded. _Me too_, she thought.

"Well, let's go home then."

"Yeah." Kate grabbed her ice skaters and walked next to her mom.

"He likes you."

"Mom... "

"You like him, too."

"Mom," she whined.

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Are you going to see him again?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh my! Katie, you _are_ going to see him again!"

Kate shrugged. "He invited me for some coffee."

"Your father is going to freak out! He's gonna be so happy for you."

"You make it sound like I'm marrying him."

Johanna grinned. "Do you want to?"

Kate swallowed. Sometimes she hated her mother for being so excited about her daughter's love life. "No?"

"Oh Darling, but he would be a great son-in-law."

"Mom!"

Johanna laughed and shook her head. She loved to tease her daughter about possible boyfriends.

* * *

><p><em>How do you like the story? Think this could turn into a nice family story with Johanna still around? Tell me what you think!<em>

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	2. First Date

_Wow! That was an amazing response to the first chapter! Thank you! Have fun reading chapter 2. Caskett's first date!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 2 "First Date"_

* * *

><p><em>Three days later...<em>

**Kate Beckett stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a towel.** First her arms, then her chest, belly and back and finally her mile long legs, before she dried her long, wavy hair. She wrapped the towel around her body and grabbed a brush to comb her hair. Once she was done with that she grabbed her hair dryer and blow dried her hair. After blow drying her hair she left the bathroom and walked into her bedroom to find something to wear. She put on a simple black bra with matching panties, socks, a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and a rather tight red pullover, her mother had bought her some time ago. She smiled at herself in the mirror and went to her jewelry box. She picked out a pair of red Swarovski gemstones and the matching necklace. She put them on and looked at herself in the floor lengths mirror. She looked good. She grabbed her Vanilla and Anise perfume by Jo Malone and spritzed some of it behind her ear and on her wrists. Now to make-up and hair. She sighed and walked back into the now cooler bathroom to curl her hair. It took her nearly twenty minutes to curl her hair just the way she hoped he would like it before she went to put on make-up. She made her eyes a little more smoky than necessary, knowing, or rather hoping, it would attract him. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she glanced down at her watch. _Wait, her watch?_ She walked back into her bedroom to grab the simple silver watch her parents had given to her for Christmas last year and put it on. She glanced down at her watch. 8:50am. Not bad. She had an hour to go until she had to meet him at the Starbucks café. Time enough to take the subway. She left the bathroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen where her parents were having breakfast.

Her mother noticed her first. She let out a whistle. "Now look at you, young lady! Don't you look great? What do you think, Jim?"

Her father looked at her with a smile. "You look great, Katie bug. That Rick is really a lucky man."

"Daddy, please, we're only meeting for coffee. It's not like we're going to run away together."

"Well, you better come home again. I want to hear more about him."

Kate groaned. "Daddy... "

"Your father is right, Katie. We want to know more about Rick."

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother. "Guys please. This is not even a date."

"No?" her mother asked with a grin on her lips.

"No."

"Mmhh, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Kate rolled her eyes again. "I'll see you guys later. Eventually. Bye," Kate said and walked out of the kitchen to collect her purse, phone and keys. She put the stuff into the small black handbag she carried with herself most of the time. She grabbed her beige Burberry winter coat and black four inch boots and put them on. She grabbed a green scarf and put it on. Throwing a last glance at herself in the mirror, she smiled and left the house.

* * *

><p><em>Across town...<em>

**Richard Castle walked out of the bathroom to put on some clothes.** He was freshly showered and shaved for his coffee date with Kate. _Wait, date? Was it a date? Could you consider meeting for coffee a date? Yes. _He smiled. _He was having a date with Kate, whom he had met only three days ago. And he couldn't wait to see her again. _He sighed and searched for his black jeans and his favorite blue shirt that brought out his eyes. _Would Kate like it? Would she like him? Was she... Was she attracted to him? He didn't know for sure. Yet. _He pulled out a pair of his favorite Star Wars boxers and slipped into them before putting on the jeans and his shirt. He looked at himself pleased. He looked good to go. _Oh wait, he forgot to put on socks and shoes._ He quickly grabbed a pair of black socks and black leather shoes and put them on. He went to collect his watch and phone before he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Richard! You look good. Ready to go on that date with the young lady?" his mother, the famous Broadway actress Martha Rodgers, asked.

"Mother... "

"Well?"

"I'm good to go, yes, but I have," he looked at his watch, "another twenty minutes until I have to leave."

"Okay then. How about you wake up our little energy ball?"

"She's not up yet?"

"No. When I checked on her while you were in the shower she was still asleep."

"I'll go and wake her up."

Martha nodded and shifted her gaze back to the newspaper she was currently reading.

Rick made his way upstairs to his daughter's bedroom to wake her up. He quietly entered her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Hey pumpkin, time to wake up," he said and stroked her back.

The five year old opened her sleepy eyes and yawned. "Daddy?"

"Good morning sleepy head. It's almost 9am. You slept in."

Alexis yawned again. "I'm hungry, daddy."

Rick smiled. "How about I carry you downstairs? Grams is going to watch you for a couple of hours."

"Where are you going to, daddy?"

"I'm going to meet Kate."

The young girl's eyes lit up. "Kate from the ice rink?"

"Yes."

"Can I come, too? I _really_ wanna see her again. She's nice."

Rick was taken by surprise. His little girl usually was very shy. "You want to see Kate again?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Next time, pumpkin, okay?"

"Okay. Say hello to her?"

"I'll tell her hello from you, yes."

"She come over for lunch?"

Rick's eyes grew wider with every of Alexis' questions. Seems like Kate made quite the impression on his little girl. "Um, I'll ask her. That okay?"

Alexis nodded and waited for her father to pick her up and carry her downstairs.

Rick carried his daughter downstairs and they were greeted by his mother again.

"Good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?" Martha said to her granddaughter and gave her a kiss.

"Morning grams. I slept well, yes," the girl replied with a smile.

"Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?"

"Cereal?"

"Cereals with milk are on the way," Rick said and sat his daughter down on the stool next to his mother. He walked into the kitchen to get his daughter's breakfast. He grabbed a bowl, added her favorite cereals and some milk and a spoon. He brought it back to the table.

"Daddy? Apple?"

Rick's eyes grew wide at the mention of his save word for _special activities_, before he realized that his little daughter actually wanted an apple for breakfast. "Um, I'll get you one." He walked back into the kitchen to grab an apple. He washed it in the sink and cut it into pieces Alexis could handle on her own. He brought her the plate and stole a slice of apple. A glance at his watch told him he should probably get going. "Okay, mother, behave. Pumpkin, watch her. I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll bring back lunch."

"Pizza?" Alexis asked.

"You want pizza? Okay. I'll grab pizza on the way home."

"With olive and ham?"

Rick smiled. "Yes. With olives and ham," he said and tickled her.

Alexis giggled. "Daddy!"

Rick pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, daddy," she replied and patted her father's cheek softly.

Rick turned to his mother. "Play some games with her or... "

"Watch some TV or read to her. I know, Richard. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Have fun at your date with Katherine. Kate is short for Katherine, right?"

"Um, yeah, I think."

Martha smiled. "And remember, I want to know more about her."

Rick groaned. "Mother... "

"Oh come on. It's not like I haven't done this before... "

"Mother!"

"What? You don't plan on getting her into bed right away, do you?"

"Mother!"

"Oh my... Richard, do you?"

"No! Of course not, mother. And even if, it would be none of your business. It's my life, not yours."

"Well, technically... "

"See you later, mother," Rick said and practically ran towards the door, collecting his keys, scarf and coat on the way.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later at Starbucks...<em>

**Rick arrived ten minutes early and managed to get them a small table in the back of the caf****é.** He pulled out his phone and checked for any new messages. Nothing. _That was a good sign, right? That meant she was on her way. _He took a deep breath and continued to watch the door for any sign of Kate. He couldn't wait to see her again. Sure, they had exchanged some messages, but he felt like that wasn't enough. He wanted, no _needed,_ to see her again. He took deep breaths and watched the door. One minute. Two minutes. Three, four, five. He started to get nervous. Five minutes to go. Six, seven eight, nine. The door opened and closed, welcomed the many businessmen and women that got coffee. The door opened and he sucked in breath. He saw Kate scanning the room for him. She looked beautiful, simply breathtaking. He rose from his chair and waved her over to the table. He saw her smile when she saw him and started walking towards him.

"Hey," she said when she reached the table.

"Hey," he replied and pulled out the chair for her after helping her out of her coat.

"Thanks Rick," she smiled and folded her hands on the table.

"What can I get you? A coffee? A chocolate muffin?"

"Sure, yeah."

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Two pumps of vanilla, no sugar."

"Skinny?"

"Nope. Full fat."

Rick smiled. "So cool. I'll be right back," he said and made his way towards the counter to place their order.

Kate watched him as he went to get their coffees with a big smile. She really liked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes later he returned with their coffees and two chocolate muffins.<strong>

She took her coffee with a smile. "Thanks, Rick."

"Always," he said, making her blush a little.

She took a sip of her coffee when she saw the little heart on her paper cup. She bit her lip. "That's sweet," she said.

"The barista wanted your number but I told him he couldn't have it."

"Oh, did you?" she asked, flirting shamelessly with him.

"Why, yes I did."

"Not used to sharing then, are we, Rick?"

"Not when it comes to you."

She gasped and took another sip of coffee to cover it up.

Rick feared he might have overdone it. "Sorry," he said quietly and moved to eat his muffin.

"It's okay." She watched him for a second and stretched out her hand to steal a piece of his muffin.

"Hey," he protested and watched as she slowly ate it.

She didn't reply. Only threw him a flirtatious look while she stole another piece of his muffin without him protesting. She wasn't even sure he noticed since he was too occupied with watching her. She looked into his eyes and locked hers with his.

"You have beautiful eyes, you know?"

Kate looked down with a little embarrassed smile while biting down on her bottom lip.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? Well, you have beautiful eyes. Beautiful, green eyes. Do you know they turn to a more brownish-golden color when you blush?"

Kate let out a laugh. "Thank you, I guess."

"Hey, look at me. You really have beautiful eyes, Kate."

She looked at him. "I like yours, too. They are blue like the sea."

Rick grabbed her hands and covered them with his own. "Thank you."

Kate looked down at their hands and smiled. When she looked up again they locked their eyes again and sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Kate?"

"Mmhh?"

"Want to go somewhere? Have a walk in the park or something?"

Kate thought for a second before she nodded. "Sure, why not?" she replied with a smile.

Rick beamed back at her and packed their one and a half muffins into a napkin to take along. "For later."

Kate held up her back for him to put the muffins inside and put on her coat. When she looked up she saw a little disappointment in her date's face that he couldn't have helped her into her coat while thinking, _yes, it definitely is a date!_ _Next time I'll let him help me into my coat, _she thought_. Wait! Next time?_ She let out a sigh and grabbed her coffee. They left the café together and walk to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Halfway to the park Kate slipped her arm through his, surprising him.<strong>

He smiled down at her and nudged her side gently, making her look up to him.

She smiled back and focused back on the sidewalk.

"So, how is Stanford University?"

Kate looked at him again and bit her lip. "It's good. Challenging, but good. And it's warm and sunny in San Francisco."

"True. What's your favorite part of the city?"

"The beach, probably. And the parks."

He smiled to himself as he imagined her in a bikini, sunbathing at the beach.

"What about you?"

"My favorite part of San Francisco?"

She nodded.

"Same as yours. I love the beach."

"Of course, what else," she snorted.

"What? Why?"

"Oh come on, Castle. The beach? Cliché. Young, attractive women in bikinis?"

_Damn it, she could see right through him_, he thought. "Well, um... "

She laughed and shook her head.

_That tease! Oh wait for payback, Kate,_ he thought to himself before he spoke up, "you know what my favorite part would be?"

"Nude women?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'd prefer to be chasing after _you_ in a bikini. Or watch you sunbath or swim or play volleyball."

Kate's eyes grew wide. _He didn't just say that, did he?_ She decided not to reply anything to that.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

**After their walk through the park they stopped at the east gate. **Kate turned around to tell him goodbye, but Rick was faster. "You made quite the impression on my daughter. She told me to tell you hello from her."

Kate smiled. "She's a sweet little girl. Tell her hi from me?"

"I'll do that. You know, she usually is a pretty shy girl. I'm sure you noticed that when you met her. I was quite surprised that she asked for you in the morning. Even more surprised that she wants to see you again."

Kate chuckled. "Are you trying to talk me into a second date?"

He smiled down at her. "Now that you mention that, yes, I'd love to talk you into a second date, Kate."

"Well, okay. I've never had such a good date before. I never met someone I could just talk to about everything and nothing and it would still be interesting."

"Me neither."

"You were married."

"I didn't love her. I thought I did, but I didn't."

"Sorry for that. Must have been hard for you."

"Not really. Not anymore. It was hard in the beginning, being cheated on and everything. But I was more sorry for my little baby girl than me. She kind of lost her mother completely."

Kate nodded. "I wouldn't know what to do without my mom."

"Me neither. Sometimes… Alexis can't really understand what was going on." He bit his lip. "She thinks her mother didn't love her anymore and walked away. That's way worse than the feeling of having been cheated on."

"True. Poor thing."

"I'm just glad I can be there for her. I'm trying to be the best dad for her I could possibly be."

"From what you told me and from what I saw, you're on a good way to become America's best dad."

Rick smiled. "Thank you."

Kate glanced down at her watch. "I'm really sorry, Rick, but I have to get going or I'll miss my train."

"Okay. Want to come over for dinner some time during the next days?"

"Wow, um... " Kate was taken by surprise by his invitation. "You know what? Why not? I'm sure I'll enjoy seeing Alexis again."

"Alexis?! I thought you were coming for me!"

Kate laughed out and patted his chest. "Of course I'm coming to see you, too, silly."

"Good. I can't wait. I'll text ya, okay?"

"Okay."

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "Get home safe and text me once you're home."

She chuckled. "What are you? My dad?" she teased.

"Nah, you're way too beautiful to be my daughter. And frankly, I'm too young to be your father. I just want to make sure you get home safely. Your parents are both lawyers and I really don't want to get into trouble with them."

"Yeah, I think I can understand that. I'll text you once I'm at home. If you're lucky I might even call."

"I can't wait, Miss Beckett."

She shook her head smiling and waved at him before she walked off towards the subway station.

_He waved back and watched her as she walked towards the subway station. _Was she swinging her hips a little more than necessary or did he only imagine it?__

* * *

><p><em>What do you think of the chapter? I've never had a first date, so I tried my best. I hope it's okay rhe way I wrote it? I wanted both of them to tease each other. They're both young. Kate is 19, only two years older than me now, and I'd tease my date a little if I liked him. Well, I wouldn't date a boy I didn't like. Who would do that? ;) Maybe you, my dear readers, could help me out here a little bit? With that dating stuff and all? I've had a boyfriend for about four months, my first and only one 'till now, but he never took me out or anything.<em>

_As always I would love to hear your thoughts! *kisses*_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	3. Calling You

_Hey guys. Was something wrong with the last chapter? Only 13 reviews? You usually write more. You've got me a little worried there._

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 3 "Calling You"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kate walked through the front door with a smile as she sent Rick a message that she had arrived at home safely, just as she had promised to do.<strong>

"Katie! How was your date?"

Kate's eyes went wide as she hadn't noticed her parents standing in the living room looking at her. She tried to hide the enormous smile that had found it's way to her lips.

Johanna stepped forward and embraced her daughter in a tight hug. "I figure it went well since you're wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen on your face?"

Kate bit her lip. "Yes, it went well. He's a great guy."

"Will you meet him again?"

"Yes, mom. Matter of fact, I will meet him again. Some time this week for dinner."

"He's taking you out for dinner?" Jim asked.

"No, not really, dad. He invited me to have dinner with him and Alexis at home."

Her parents looked at her with a stunned expression.

"What?"

"Nothing," Johanna said with her best poker face.

"Really, mom? That doesn't work on me."

Johanna smiled. "So it indeed was a date, huh?"

"Yes, yes it was a date. And it was a great one." Kate hung up her coat and scarf and turned to go upstairs.

"Oh, no, young lady. I need to know if that man is good enough for my little Katie bug."

"Seriously, dad? It's my life."

"You're our daughter. He would be our son-in-law."

Kate's jaw nearly hit the ground. "Could you two please stop that? It's not like we're gonna run away to Las Vegas and get married. Dad, I barely know him!"

"And yet it is enough to agree on a second date. A dinner invitation."

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother for the third time. She was sure it wouldn't be the last time today. "Yeah, so?"

"You never agreed to a second date so fast. There must be something special about him."

"Yes, there is something special about him. He's kind. He's ruggedly handsome. He is a little goofy sometimes. He cares so much for his daughter. He doesn't seem to be the playboy the papers make him appear. I can talk to him about the freaking weather and it's still interesting. I never get bored of listening to his voice, I could talk to him for hours... "

Jim and Johanna grinned at their daughter.

Kate looked at them confused.

"We think you're in love," they said totally in sync.

"What?! No. No, I'm not in love with him, I like, yeah but... "

"Oh, yes, you are. I bet he asked you to call him when you get home."

"No, he asked me to send him a text that I got home safely. I offered to maybe give him a call."

"And? Are you going to call him?"

"Yes, mom. Matter of fact I will. And that's what I'm gonna do now." Kate walked towards the stairs but her parents stood right in front of it.

"Katie, we're not finished here," Jim said.

_God, couldn't they just stop? _"Yes, yes, we are. Now let me go upstairs."

"Not gonna happen, young lady."

"Dad!" Kate growled. She really didn't want both her parents to snoop around her love life.

"Will you sleep with him?" her mother asked.

"Mom! That's none of your business!"

"Oh my, Katherine Houghton Beckett! Did you already sleep with him?!"

"No! Of course not! And even if, it's still none of your business."

"Oh, the hell it is. I went through sixteen hours of labour with you. Now you can at least tell me about Richard freaking Castle."

She looked at her father helplessly, but he seemed to be on her mother's side on this one. "God, sometimes I hate it that you're both lawyers. Two more questions, but them I'm finished!"

"Three."

"No. Two or nothing, mom."

"Do you want to sleep with him?"

Kate cringed at the question. She really didn't want to answer this one. "Yes," she stated simply.

"Why doesn't he take you out for dinner? To a restaurant?"

"His little daughter, Alexis. She wants to see me again. He told me that I made quite the impression on her." Her phone started to ring and she hurried to fish her phone out of her bag. She answered the call without looking at the called ID. "Beckett."

"Kate, hi," the soft voice of Rick said.

"Rick, hi. Gimme a second to go upstairs." She walked around her parents and fled into the safety of her bedroom while her parents called after her that they wanted to meet Rick. She lay down on her bed and sighed. "Okay. We can talk now," she said with a smile.

"Your parents want to meet me?"

"They interrogated me when I got home which was about 15 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. They really want to meet you though."

"Do they like me?"

"I think so, yes. My mom loves your books anyway and dad just wants to be sure you're good enough for me."

"Well, that's alright. I would do the same for Alexis. And, what do you think? Am I good enough?"

Kate let out a laugh. "I think you're pretty much good enough."

"I'm glad. My mother approves of you, too, by the way."

"That's good, I assume."

"My mother just likes to pry into my life."

"My parents, too." She smiled. "They were stunned when I told then I was going to your house for dinner."

"Were they? Why?"

"I don't usually agree on a second date when the first isn't even over."

"I usually don't even have a second date."

"It's my pleasure then, Mr Castle."

"No, it's absolutely my pleasure, Miss Beckett."

There was a moment of silence, both going after they own thoughts.

"I can't wait to see you again, Kate."

All of a sudden Kate was glad that they were talking over the phone and he wouldn't see her blush. "Me neither," she replied.

"I wish you could come over tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah... "

"Rick... "

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, you know?" she said and bit her lip. "Would Wednesday work for you?"

"Yes, perfect."

In the background Kate heard somebody yelling 'dad'. It was probably Alexis.

"I'll be right back, Kate. It's Alexis."

"No problem. Take your time." She could hear them talk in the background though she couldn't really understand anything. She heard as Rick picked up his phone again.

"Kate? Is it okay if I put you on speaker? Alexis wants to talk to you."

Kate was confused. _Why did the four year old want to talk to her?_ "Okay."

"Hello Kate," Alexis said.

"Hey Sweetie," Kate replied.

"Will you come to our home for dinner?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Kate will come over on Wednesday, pumpkin," she heard Rick explain. "We will cook dinner and eat together."

"She cook dinner with us?"

"I don't know. Kate? Will you cook dinner with us?"

"I'd love to, Rick."

"Then, yes, pumpkin, Kate's going to cook dinner with us."

Alexis giggled excited. "Okay." She looked at her daddy and yawned.

"Ah, Kate? I'll be right back, just bringing her upstairs to sleep, okay?"

"Sure. Sleep well, Sweetie," Kate told the little girl.

"Thank you, Katie," the little girl said through a yawn.

Kate smiled at Alexis' use of _Katie_. Normally only her parents called her that.

* * *

><p><strong>It took Rick five minutes until he was back on the phone with her.<strong> "Thanks for waiting. I put her down for the night as fast as I could."

"You didn't have to hurry. It's fine, Rick."

"Thanks. So, where did we stop when we got interrupted?"

"We were deciding that I'd come over on Wednesday."

"Right. I'm glad you're coming over."

"Mmhh, me too." She flipped her hair with her finger and bit down on her lip smiling.

"How about you tell me some more about you?"

"Okay. What do you want to know, Rick?"

"Why do you want to become a lawyer? Parents don't count."

"Good one, Rick." She thought for a moment. "I want to become a lawyer because they get justice for people. They put the bad people behind bars and help the good ones to walk free. My mom is working a lot of pro bono cases, helps poor people who can barely afford a lawyer. She's has always been my role model and I wanted to be like her. I did love the days I could come to work with her. Furthermore I want to be the first female Chief of Justice."

"Setting pretty big marks there, Kate, but I think you can do it. I'm sure you'll become a great lawyer. Your parents will be so proud of you."

"They always support me, and each other for that matter. They would have supported me if I had wanted to become a teacher, a doctor, even if I had wanted to be a freaking waitress."

"I bet but you're way too smart to be a waitress. A teacher, maybe, a doctor, definitely, but lawyer just sounds perfect, Kate."

"I guess it is. What about you? Why did you become a writer?"

"That's quite a story. I always read a lot but my writing was horrible. All the way through school and college it was horrible. When I was a kid my mother went to the library with me and some man handed me a copy of Casino Royal, which inspired me to write. It took me until a fake essay to improve my writing. I had paid another student to write the essay for me and later in class the teacher read it out loud and said that it was a perfect example for great writing. It made me feel bad to earn the flowers for something I didn't write and that is why I started to write. I couldn't even stop anymore."

"Wow, that's really a nice story."

"You're the first person I ever told that. Not even my mother knows about that."

Kate blushed on the other end of the line. "I'm feeling honored, Rick. That's sweet."

"I'm really glad I met you, Kate."

"Me too, Rick, me too," she sighed.

* * *

><p><em>And that's a wrap on chapter 3. Lots of teasing and talking. What do you think?<em>

_Martha and Alexis will be in the next chapter. And pizza :)_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	4. Meet the Castles

A/N: I totally forgot people didn't have cellphones back in 1998/1999. That's somewhat embarrassing for me. I'm really sorry. Thank you, phnxgrl for asking! The story plays in early December 1998, before Johanna dies in the original story by AWM.

Again, I'm really sorry about that mistake. Is it okay if we just pretend these two had cellphones back then already?

To the guest who asked if I could update more often during the week, I'm sorry but I can't. I barely have enough time to write a chapter each week, two or more are just not possible.

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 4 "Meet the Castles"_

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday evening...<em>

**Kate mentally prepared herself to knock on his door.** The doorman had let her in and had told her which apartment on which floor to go to. Well, Castle's apartment seemed to be the only one on the top floor. She took a deep breath. She couldn't wait to see him again, but seeing him also meant meeting his daughter and mother. She wasn't sure if she could do that. She heard a soft voice from inside the apartment, asking when Katie would arrive. _Alexis_, she thought with a smile. She looked at the door and took one last deep breath before she raised her hand to knock on the door. She heard the sound of her knuckles connecting with the hard wood and steal of the door. _Oh god! I'm knocking on Richard Castle's door, _she thought.

She was surprised when the door opened only ten seconds later and her eyes met the sparkling eyes of her... _What exactly was he? He was her friend, yes, but also more? Was he her boyfriend? She only had had one date with him. _She couldn't think the thought to an end as she felt the little girl crushing into her legs screaming her name excitedly. "Hi Alexis."

"Katie!" The young girl smiled at her shyly.

Kate smiled back down at the girl and bend down to her. She gave the little girl a box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. "I got you a little gift, sweetie. I hope you like to read?"

The girl looked from Kate to her gift and back to Kate with sparkling blue eyes.

_She definitely had her father's eyes, _Kate thought.

"This for me? Really?"

"Of course it is."

"Thank you!" The little girl turned around and ran towards the kitchen where she showed the gift to what Kate assumed was her grandmother.

She smiled and straightened herself again to greet Rick. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied with a smile. "Please, come on in. Shall I take your jacket?"

"Thanks, that would be nice."

He smiled and helped her out of her jacket. "I'm glad you're here now. Alexis was driving me mad asking for you every two minutes."

Kate smiled a little shyly at him. "Sorry. I hope it was okay to bring her a little present? I don't want to overstep... "

"Don't apologize, Kate. I'm glad she likes you. And you didn't overstep in any way by bringing my girl a little present. She loves reading books. Thank you."

"Thank god. I wasn't sure if she liked reading. I just figured that as her daddy is a writer she maybe likes books, too."

Rick was on his way to reply to her by staring into her emerald eyes and leaning in to her, when he was interrupted by a happy scream of his daughter. The two grown ups turned towards the girl.

"You got me a Disney book!"

Kate smiled. "I take it you like Snow White then?"

"Yes! It's one of my favorites! I love the story of her and Prince Charming!"

"I'm glad, Sweetie. It's also my favorite Disney story."

"Really?"

"Really."

Alexis smiled at continued to show the book to her grandmother.

Rick looked at Kate again. "You're amazing, Kate," he said and smiled at her.

Kate blushed and lowered her head a little.

"Uh uh, look at me. You are amazing. Thank you for making my little girl happy." He looked her straight into the eyes again. "How about I introduce you to my mother? Martha Rodgers, Broadway Diva," he explained and led her to the kitchen.

The elder lady smiled at Kate. "It's a pleasure to meet you, darling. I've heard so much about you already! Only good things of course," she said and embraced the young woman in a hug.

"Likewise, Mrs Rodgers."

"Oh, please, call me Martha. Mrs Rodgers makes me feel like I'm old," Martha said.

"Martha, of course," Kate said with a smile on her lips.

"You are even more beautiful than my son told me. You'd be an amazing model, you know?"

Kate bit her lip. "Yeah."

"Why waste your talent and become a lawyer? You would be amazing as a model or actress."

"Mother... " Rick groaned.

"No, it's okay, Rick," Kate said and looked back at Martha. "I took a few jobs as a model but it just isn't what I want to do. I always wanted to be a lawyer. My dad is a lawyer, my mom is a lawyer, my grandpa was a lawyer and I want to be one, too."

"Well then, the heart wants what the heart wants, right?"

"Right," Kate agreed.

"I'll go upstairs. Call me when dinner's ready."

"Can we start cooking, daddy? I'm hungry," Alexis said and looked at her father and Kate.

"Um, sure, pumpkin." He took Kate's hand into his and pulled her into the kitchen, away from his mother. "Okay, we've got Pizza, Spaghetti Carbonara, Risotto with vegetables and chicken or Lasagna."

Kate's eyes grew wide. "You don't want to cook all of that, do you?" she asked with a smile.

"No. No, of course not. My sweetheart of a daughter usually chooses dinner, but today she wants you to choose."

"Oh, wow. That's sweet," she stammered and looked at him a little helpless. She turned to Alexis who looked at her excited. "What about Pizza? Would you like Pizza for dinner, sweetie?"

"Yes! Pizza!"

Kate turned back to Rick. "Pizza it is then."

"Awesome. I'll get the ingredients." He turned around in his big open kitchen and went through the cabinets and his fridge to get everything they would need to make a pizza dough from scratch.

Kate watched him as he moved around in his kitchen. She didn't notice as he stopped moving around in his kitchen to look at her as she leaned on the counter. She didn't notice him stepping closer until he was right in front of her. She looked up in surprise, right into his sea blue eyes and melted into them.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

Instead of answering his question she just kept looking into his eyes like a deer in headlights.

"Kate?"

Slowly she caught up with reality. She blushed and looked down at his lips. "Maybe," she replied. She turned to Alexis. "Hey sweetie, care to help with the pizza dough?"

"Yes!" She tried to climb down from the bar stool she was sitting on but Kate was faster and picked her up. She carried the girl into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. "Do we have everything we need?" she asked.

"I believe we do. Let's start with the pizza dough," Rick said and smiled at Kate and his daughter.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

**Kate and Alexis had spread the dough on a baking tray while Rick searched the fridge for tomato sauce, cheese, pepperoni, ham and other delicious pizza toppings.** He put the glass of tomato sauce down on the counter and opened it. He grabbed a spoon and spread the sauce over the dough. Without Kate noticing he dipped his finger into the sauce and smeared it onto the tip of her nose, surprising Kate who let out a loud yelp.

Alexis giggled at her father's behavior.

Kate bit her lip, glared at him and smeared some tomato sauce on his nose as well, surprising him.

He watched her for a second, then he grabbed her wrist and licked the sauce from her finger, leaving her speechless and with eyes as big as plates. "Don't want you to get your clothes dirty," he shrugged.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with black dress pants and black ankle boots. Nothing expensive. She looked back at him and shrugged, too. "As you say, Mr Castle."

With the help of Alexis they spread salami, ham and cheese on top of the pizza before Rick put the baking tray in the oven. "Time to clean up the kitchen," he said and let out a sigh.

Alexis giggled and asked Kate to put her down on the floor. She ran into the living room and flopped down on the couch, leaving her father and Kate alone to clean up the kitchen.

Rick smiled after his daughter. "Seems like she doesn't want to help us," he said and looked from Kate to the dirty bowl and all the other stuff they had used.

"She's five, she doesn't really have to help us. I'll start with the dirty bowl and the mixer and you put away the ingredients?" she asked.

"Okay," he said and started to put things back into cupboards.

Kate grabbed the dirty bowl and started to rinse it in the sink.

"I'll dry them," Rick said after he had put away everything and grabbed a dish towel to assist Kate.

"Thanks, that would be nice."

He moved closer to her until he was standing right behind her. He heard her suck in breath and felt as she stopped in her tracks.

She turned around and looked right into his sea blue eyes. Again. She had stopped counting the times it had already happened today. "Rick... " she whispered.

He leaned down inch by inch to capture her lips with his. He was only a second away from kissing her when he heard an excited giggle coming from the couch. He stepped back from Kate to see his daughter watching them. He looked down at the dish towel in his hands a little embarrassed and stepped aside to pick up a bowl to dry.

Kate watched his lips coming down to hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her, but that's when she heard an excited giggle from the couch. Alexis. Her eyes flew open and she saw him backing away from her, looking down at the dish towel a little embarrassed. She watched him as he stepped out of her space to pick up a bowl to dry. She let out a silent huff and closed her eyes for a second before turning around to clean the last spoon.

When Kate handed him the wet spoon their hands collided and they looked into each other's eyes again, locking them.

He mouthed a silent sorry and dried the spoon before he turned around to put it away. He hung up the dish towel and turned to the cupboards to get them plates. He grabbed four plates and sat them down on the counter.

Kate stood next to him and looked down at the plates. "Dining table?" she asked and nodded towards the dark wood table with the cream colored leather chairs.

"Yeah."

She grabbed the plates and walked over to the table that was laid with a thin, green tablecloth that ran from south to north of the table. In the middle of the table stood a vase with an arrangement of white, cream and purple tulips. She smiled at the purple tulips as they were in her favorite color and placed the four plates on the table. Two on one side, one at the head and another one on the opposite side. When she looked up again she found Rick on the other side of the table laying down forks and knives. "Where do you keep water glasses?" she asked him.

"Third cupboard on the left side. Wine glasses are on top," he explained with a smile.

Kate smiled back and made her way into the kitchen to get water glasses for all of them and two additional wine glasses. She made her way back to the table water glasses in hand and set them down on the table before walking back and grabbing the wine glasses. "Where do you sit?" she asked him.

"Next to you?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back at him and placed two glasses on one side of the table and on on the other side of the table, leaving Alexis to sit at the head of the table. She looked at him and he nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later...<em>

**Rick called his mother down for dinner and helped his daughter to get seated while Kate took care of the pizza.** She pulled the baking tray out of the oven with the oven gloves and put the hot tray down on the stove. She grabbed a knife and cut the pizza into fifteen pieces. "Rick? Where's the wooden plate?" she asked and looked around for it in the kitchen.

"Already on the table. Need help?"

"I've got it, thanks," she replied and picked the tray up again to carry it over to the table.

"Now, don't you two work great together already?" Martha said as she descended down the stairs.

Kate looked at her in surprise and blushed a little, reviewing the situation and having to agree with the elder lady. They did work well together. She sat down next to Rick while Martha sat down on the opposite of Rick.

"This pizza really smells fantastic. Did you have fun making the pizza together?" she asked and looked at Alexis.

"Yes! Daddy and Katie silly sometimes," she said with a giggle.

"They are silly?"

"They play games. Daddy smears tomato sauce on Katie's nose."

Martha shook her head at her son and then smiled at Kate. "I hope you paid him back?"

Kate smiled. "That I did."

"Good. You need to show him who's boss or he'll go all daddy on you, too. It sometimes feels as if I'm the kid and he's the father."

Kate let out a laugh and looked at Rick. "Now that sounds interesting."

He stuck out his tongue at her and moved to grab a slice of pizza, burning his fingertips during the process. He let out a loud yelp and blew down on his fingertips. "Damn it, it's still hot."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Martha. "Are you sure he's all grown up yet?"

"No, not always. He can be like a little kid sometimes. Well, most of the time."

Kate laughed and raised her eyebrows at him.

He leaned in closer towards her, whispering, "oh believe me, I can be very mature when it's needed, Miss Beckett."

Kate blushed and quickly moved to grab a slice of pizza with the spatula that lay next to the baking tray. "Alexis? Would you hand me your plate, please, sweetie?"

Alexis handed her plate to Kate who put a slice of pizza down on the girl's plate before handing it back to her.

"Thanks Katie," she said when she took the plate from Kate.

Kate smiled at her and took Martha's plate next before moving on to Rick.

"You know, you could have stopped me and told me that there's a spatula for the pizza, Kate."

"And you could have waited just like everybody else, Rick."

He huffed in response and handed his plate to Kate's waiting hands.

She took the plate from him and put two slices of pizza on it. She handed it back with an apologetic smile. Last but not least she put a slice of pizza onto her own plate and they began to eat.

Martha was first to speak. "I'm glad you've finally found a nice girl, Richard."

Rick looked at his mother in shock. "Mother!"

"What? It's true. Meredith was a little bimbo and you know it. Not to speak of the girls you met after her. I'm glad you've found Katherine."

Kate looked at him with a smile. "All the other girls, hmm?"

"Kate, don't believe my mother. She puts it like there's been many, but there weren't."

"Well, there was Gina, for sure, I've caught them one morning, there's been Melanie and I seem to remember a girl named Michelle."

"Rick, it's fine. Really."

He bit his lip and shot his mother a death glare before he moved his attention back to his slice of pizza.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening...<em>

**Kate and Rick cleared the table while Martha brought Alexis upstairs and helped her to get ready for bed. **Kate put the dirty dishes into the sink to clean them. She grabbed a plate and rinsed the soap from it before she gave it to Rick to dry it with a dish towel.

"We work really well together," he said when he put the last fork into the drawer.

She looked at him and smiled. "Mmhh."

He grabbed two wine glasses and filled them with the red wine he had fetched from the fridge. "Sit down with me?" he asked and nodded to the big black leather couch.

She told him yes and walked over to the couch with Rick hot on her heels. She sat down and accepted the glass of wine from him.

Rick sat down next to her and looked at her. "I'm really glad you came by tonight. I had a lot of fun making that pizza with you."

She blushed and tried to hide her smile. "Me too. You can be a little goof sometimes. You behave like a twelve year old on a sugar shock."

"Guilty as charged."

She laughed with him and leaned into his embrace. "And I like it. I never had a guy before that made me laugh so much. One that made me happy like you do."

He turned his head to her. "I never had a girl that made me as happy as you do, either." He slowly leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Richard! Have you left some wine for your mother?"

The couple sprung apart, their lips having not even touched.

"In the fridge, mother," he growled and looked at the space that was between him and his... girlfriend now. _Was she his girlfriend?_

"Thank you," came Martha's reply from the kitchen.

Kate took a sip from her wine. There was an embarrassing silence between them now, neither was looking into the other's eye.

"I'm sorry," Rick said. Kate's head shot up and she shook it. "It's fine... I mean... It's not your fault, Rick."

"It is."

She glanced at her watch. "I should go home. It's already after 9pm and I promised my mom a shopping tour tomorrow." She sat the glass down on the table.

"I'm sorry my mother startled you."

"She didn't. It's fine, Rick." She stood up.

"I'll at least show you to the door," he said and stood up as well.

She nodded and together they walked over to the door.

He helped her into her coat and opened the door for her.

"Goodnight, Rick."

"Goodnight, Kate." He smiled at her and watched as she walked out of his door. He didn't notice her turning around until she spoke to him.

"You know? There will be a next time."

"I hope so. Call me once you're home?"

"I will." She smiled at him and made her way to the waiting elevator.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts!<em>

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	5. Falling In Love?

_I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this story. There is barely a minute to write anything at the moment. I don't know how frequent updates will come at the moment. I'm writing whenever I've got a little bit of time._

_To the reviewer complaining about Kate drinking wine: I know she's only 19 and that you're not allowed to drink alcohol under the age of 21 in America but in my mind Kate's great-grandparents are from Italy. In Italy they start drinking wine at the age of 10 to 12 and it's totally normal for them. I'm only 17 and I've been drinking wine since age 10. It's not like a glass of wine is going to kill someone._

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 5 "Falling In Love?"_

* * *

><p><em>December 18th, 1998<em>

**Kate let out a relief breath when she reached the Starbucks Café at Rockefeller Plaza and 49th Street.** She was carrying multiple bags from different sellers at Saks Fifth Avenue. She had bought her mother a new pair of black high heels for work, another two pairs for herself, a couple of new shirts for herself and more. Thank god she already had bought the present for her father. She ordered her usual Vanilla Latte and waited for it at the corner. Her mobile phone started to ring and she let out a short curse and fished her mobile phone out of her bag. "Beckett."

"Katie. I thought you wanted to be back home at four," Johanna said.

"Is it already after four?"

"Yes. It's quarter to five."

"What?" She groaned. "I'm just gonna grab my coffee, mom. I'll be home soon."

"Hurry up. Your aunt is gonna be here in half an hour."

"Okay. Thanks for reminding me."

"Of course, Katie. See you soon."

"See you soon." She stuffed the mobile phone back into her bag.

"Vanilla Latte for the most beautiful girl I have laid eyes on," a man said.

Kate was about to reply something when she looked straight into those sea blue eyes. Instantly her lips curled into a smile. "Castle."

"Hey Kate," he replied with a smile. "It's good to see you." He handed her the travel mug.

She took the cup with a smile. "You too. And thanks for the compliment."

"Always. Been shopping for Christmas presents?" he asked and pointed to her bags.

Kate looked down to her bags and back up to him. "Uh, yeah. I had to buy a present for my mom."

"I love Christmas shopping."

Kate smiled. "Me too, when I have enough time and ideas."

Rick smiled. "Did your mom call you?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. I was supposed to be home at four."

"But it's quarter to five!"

"Exactly." She laughed and took a sip of her coffee. "What about you?"

"I'm just on my way home. I had to go and order a gift for my lovely sweetheart of a daughter."

Kate smiled. "That's sweet. You know, she really is a great kid, Castle."

Rick smiled. "That she is, yeah. And pretty damn much demanding on what she wants for Christmas."

"I wasn't. I was three when I figured out we didn't have a chimney."

"Oh, ouch. That must have been horrible."

"Not really. I don't believe in magic, Santa or any other fairy tales."

"You don't?!"

She shook her head.

"Hazelnut Latte for Derrick," the barista called out.

Rick turned around to grab his coffee from the counter. He had a smile on his lips when he turned back around to Kate. "You're on your way home now, right?"

"Um, yes."

"How about I drive you home. That's way easier with all these bags you're carrying."

"Oh, Rick, that's really not necessary. I'm perfectly fine of taking the subway."

"I bet you are but... "

"But?"

He sighed. "Just let me drive you home, okay?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're not going to stop, are you?"

"No."

"Fine," she said dramatically.

"Great. Let me carry these bags for you."

She glared at him.

" ...or not."

Together they walked to the door, which Rick held open for her.

She smiled at him. "Where's your car?"

"Just around the corner and two blocks down."

She nodded and started to walk.

"Are you sure I can't carry these bags for you? At least some? They look heavy."

She glared at him again.

"Okay," he piped and quickly caught up with her, falling into step with her.

"Derrick, Castle? Really?" she asked and pointed to his coffee.

"Cool, huh?"

"Totally," she snorted and shook her head smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of minutes later they reached his car.<strong> Rick opened the trunk for her to put her bags in before they sat down in the car.

"Where to, my lady?"

Kate smiled. "20 River Ter, Battery Park City."

Rick's eyes grew wide. "But that's only ten minutes from the loft!"

Kate chuckled. "I know."

He smiled at her and put the car into gear.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

**Rick parked his car in a parking spot outside of Kate's parents' building.** "Here we are, my lady."

She chuckled. "You gotta stop that, Castle."

"What? Calling you my lady?"

She bit her lip and tried to hide her smile. "Am I that? Your lady?"

"Do you want to be?"

Her head shot up and she looked at him. "Do you want me to be?"

"I... yes. I want you to be, Kate. I really like you a lot. I've never met a girl like you, Kate."

She took his hand with a smile. "Me too, Rick. I like you a lot, too. And I've also never met a boy before, that makes me feel so special or to whom I could talk to for hours."

He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. "You're my girlfriend now."

"You're my boyfriend."

They smiled at each other and looked into the other's eyes.

"We should go on a date again."

"Three dates in two weeks, hmm?"

"Three dates in two weeks."

"Okay."

"You free on Thursday evening?"

"Yes."

"Great. Does six o'clock fit?"

"Yes."

"I'll pick you up. Wear something nice, I'll take you out for dinner."

"Something nice, huh? A little black dress? Only if you take me out to dancing later."

He swallowed as he imagined his girlfriend in said little black dress. _Yes, she really was his girlfriend now!_ "Deal. Dinner and dancing."

Kate smiled. "I think you've just got yourself a date with your girlfriend."

Rick grinned at her. "Great. Can I call you later?"

"Yeah, sure." She looked at the clock in the car. "I gotta go, Rick. My aunt is coming over for dinner."

"Okay. I'll call you around nine?"

"Perfect. I can't wait."

They got out of the car and Rick grabbed Kate's bags from the trunk.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek and told him goodbye. Before she disappeared into the building she told him to say hi to Alexis from her.

He agreed to tell his daughter, watched her walk into the building and waited until the door had closed to walk back around his car to the driver's side. Once inside of the car he threw one last look to the lobby of the apartment building before he made his way over to the loft.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate stumbled through the door of the penthouse apartment with a big smile on her face.<strong>

"Katherine?"

"Yes, mom."

"Can you fly? It took you only a little over forty minutes to get home."

"No?"

Her mother stepped out of the kitchen wearing oven gloves. "How did you get home so fast?" She eyed her daughter closely. "And what makes you smile like that?"

"My boyfriend."

Johanna lifted her eyebrows. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend? What about Rick? I thought you liked him."

Kate grinned like a fool while she hung up her jacket. "Exactly. I like him. A lot."

It took Johanna a couple of seconds to process her daughter's words but then, "oh my god! Rick is your boyfriend!"

Kate chuckled. "Yes."

Johanna hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh my goodness, that is just great. I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Jim asked.

"Rick is Katie's boyfriend!"

"Rick? As in that Rick Castle? The writer?"

"Yes!"

Jim looked from his wife to his daughter and back. "I think I need to meet him and have a word with him."

"Dad... "

"Uh, uh. I want to make sure he's good enough for stealing my daughter's heart like that."

"Thursday," Kate said.

"Thursday what?"

"He takes me out for dinner and dancing on Thursday. He will pick me up."

"When?"

"Six o'clock."

"I'll be home."

"Me too!" Johanna said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You guys are unbelievable! I swear, if you embarrass me again... "

"We wouldn't ever embarrass you, Katie," her mom said.

Kate lifted her eyebrows. "The musical in grade six?"

"We were proud of you."

"The summer concert in grade eight? Bring your parents to school day in grade two?"

Johanna bit her lip.

"See? You do embarrass me. And don't even get me started on Will, Tom or Josh."

"Okay, fine. We're sorry," Johanna said and held up her hands. "Hurry up, your aunt will be here soon. She's stuck in a little bit of traffic, luckily for you."

Jim watched his wife disappear into the kitchen and his daughter into her room upstairs. He let put a sigh and went back into the living room.

* * *

><p><em>At the same time at the loft...<em>

**Rick entered his loft and seconds later his daughter thrashed into his legs. **He picked her up into his arms. "Hello pumpkin. How was your day with your grams? Kate says hi."

"Good! We read Katie's book!"

Rick smiled at the mention of Kate. His girlfriend. "Pumpkin? Would you mind if Kate came over again some time?"

"Oh, will she? I would love to see her again!"

"I'll ask her, okay?"

"Yeeeees! Can we go to the park with her?"

"I'll ask her. Now, where is your grams?"

"I'm here, Richard," his mother said.

Rick turned his head to the couch. "Hello mother. Did my sweetheart of a daughter behave?" he asked.

"Of course she did, son. Better than you at the age."

"Thanks," he huffed and walked over to his mother to sit down.

"You're home pretty late. Didn't you want to be home half an hour ago?"

"I'm sorry. Something got in the way," he said with a dreamy expression.

"Something or someone?"

"Someone."

"Aha. What about Kate? I thought you liked her."

"I do. A lot. I drove her home. I ran into her at Starbucks where she was just answering a call from her mother."

"That's not a reason to make you smile like that," she observed.

"It's part of it."

His mother lifted her eyebrows.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed. And I'll take her out for another date on Thursday."

"Three dates in two weeks. You must be serious with her."

Rick bit his lip. "She's amazing, mother. And she cares for my little angel."

"That she does, yeah. And Alexis seems to like her, too."

"I like who?"

"Katherine."

"Katie?"

Her grams nodded.

"Katie is cool! I like her lots."

Rick smiled at his daughter and mother. "Did you already have dinner, pumpkin?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Let's get you into bed then."

"No!"

"Alexis... "

"No. Call Katie. I wanna go to the park!"

Rick sighed. "Fine." He took his mobile phone and called Kate. After the third ring she answered the call. "Hi Kate."

"Oh, Rick? I thought you wanted to call around nine?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just got home and Alexis refuses to go to bed until I had an answer from you."

"Oh... Okay?"

"She wants to know if you want to go to the park with us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's sweet. Um, sure, I'd like to. When does she want to go?"

"Um... Give me a second." He turned to his daughter. "When do you want to go to the park, pumpkin?"

"Tomorrow?"

"She wants to go tomorrow, Kate."

"I've got time after lunch."

"Perfect. How about Rockefeller Park? It's right in front of your door and they have an amazing playground."

"Sounds good to me. So tomorrow around 2pm? At the playground?"

"Yes."

"It's not a date for us, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. See you there."

"Can I still call you later?"

"Yes."

"Good. Talk to you later, Kate."

"Talk to you later, Rick."

Rick ended the call and laid the mobile phone down on the table. "Okay, we're meeting Kate tomorrow, pumpkin."

"Yay!" Alexis yelled and hugged her father tightly.

"Can I bring you to bed now? You have to sleep our you will be tired tomorrow."

"Okay, daddy," she said and yawned.

Rick smiled at his daughter and picked her up in his arms. He carried her upstairs and helped her change into her PJs. He helped her brush her teeth and tucked her into bed. He gave her a kiss goodnight and turned out the light when he left the room, the nightlight on Alexis's bedside table was the only remaining light in the room. He left the door a gap ajar and went downstairs to his mother.

"I tucked Alexis in," he said when he walked into the kitchen where his mother was fetching a glass of wine.

"Good, good. I'll be on my way home soon."

Rick nodded.

"Did you get her present?"

"I ordered it. They'll have it on the twentieth."

"Thank god. She wouldn't stop talking about it today."

"I guessed. She saw the commercial three days ago. She told me she wanted that Barbie doll every time we saw an ad somewhere," he sighed.

"Thank god you could order it then."

"Yeah."

"So you and Alexis will meet Katherine in the park tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I think she really likes Alexis."

"She does. When I brought her home she asked me to tell Alexis hi from her."

"She definitely is better mother material than Meredith or Gina."

"Mother, I'm not dating her to find a new mom for Alexis. I like her a lot just for being herself. She's smart, funny, beautiful, loves to laugh and I can talk to her for hours. She's perfect. She's been what I've secretly been missing."

Martha nodded. "I just don't want you to get hurt again, Richard."

"She won't hurt me. It's too late anyway. I think I'm falling in love with her."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked the chapter today. I hope I'll be able to update soon but it might take a week or so... I'm really sorry about that :(<em>

_I would still love to hear your thoughts and ideas!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	6. Building A Snowman

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I hope the content will make up for it._

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 6 "Building A Snowman"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kate stood in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. <strong>She was wearing a blue turtleneck and black jeans along with a black pair of ankle boots. She bit her lip and checked the time at her watch. Twenty to two. She had to leave. She took a deep breath and made her way out of her room. She ran downstairs and stopped only to put on her coat and a scarf and to grab her handbag.

"Are you going somewhere, Katie?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Johanna asked.

"The park. I'm meeting with Rick and Alexis," she replied and was out of the door, fleeing any more questions her parents might have for her. She rode the elevator downstairs, greeted Jake, the doorman, and made her way over to the playground at Rockefeller Park.

When she arrived she sat down on a bench nearby and waited for Rick and Alexis.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick and Alexis arrived at Rockefeller Park at 2:50pm. <strong>Once they had gotten out of the cab they made their way over to the playground where they were supposed to meet Kate.

"Daddy? Do you think she is already there?"

"I don't know, pumpkin. Maybe she is."

Her eyes widened. "Hurry up!" she said and started running.

Rick ran after her and stopped her. "Alexis, please don't run off like that. Kate knows we're coming."

"I want to see her! Now!"

Rick sighed. "Piggy-ride?"

"Will you run?"

"Fine."

"Okay."

Rick helped his daughter climb up to his shoulders to sit on. Holding on to her legs he started walking towards the playground again.

"Faster daddy!"

"As you wish," he said and started to jog. Thank god he could already see the playground.

Two minutes later they arrived at the playground. "Can you see Kate, pumpkin?" he asked.

"Uh, uh." Alexis looked around and started bouncing. "There!" she yelled and wildly pointed to a bench standing next to a big tree. "Katie!" She yelled.

The young woman turned her head and winked when she saw them.

"Lemme down, daddy," Alexis demanded.

Her father did as told and helped her slide down his back before he watched her run off towards Kate. He watched as she crashed into Kate's legs and was picked up by her a second later. His heart melted at the sight and he made his way over to them.

Kate smiled at him. "Hey Rick."

"Hey. Looks like Alexis got here faster than me, eh?"

Alexis chuckled and buried her face into Kate's hair.

"Looks like it," the young woman replied with a smile.

"When I'm with that little bundle of energy I always feel so old."

"You don't look old to me," she replied and bit her lip.

"Thanks," he replied. "I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"No. I only just got here two minutes ago."

"Fantastic. See, pumpkin? We weren't late."

Alexis chuckled again before her eyes wandered to the big playground in front of them. "Katie? Can we play?"

Kate smiled. "Sure. You coming, old man?" she teased.

"You bet I am. I love playing with my little girl," he replied with a grin.

They walked over to the playground while Kate carried Alexis. She set the girl down once they were on the playground and watched as she took off towards the sand box, which was covered with snow.

Seeing as there weren't many people around yet, Rick grabbed Kate's hand and entwined their fingers.

She looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "I'm already glad Alexis wanted me to join you two at the playground."

"Me too," he said. "I missed you."

Kate bit her lip smiling. "Me too," she replied.

They smiled at each other until Alexis interrupted their moment. She was tugging on Kate's pants for the young woman to come and help her build a snowman.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's go and build a snowman," Kate said with a smile and started to gather snow for a big ball of snow which should become the bottom of the snowman.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

**Kate was holding Alexis in her arms while the girl made eyes and a mouth for the face of the snowman with stones. **Rick gave her stone after stone and watched his girlfriend and daughter. The two boughs they had found were used as arms and a third much smaller, but thicker bough was used as a nose.

Alexis was clapping her hands once she was finished. She smiled at Kate. "Looks good?" she asked.

"Yeah, he looks fantastic, sweetie. How about we give him a name?"

Alexis chuckled. "Yes!"

"Okay." Kate looked at Rick. "Any ideas, mister?"

"Um... Mr Snow?"

Alexis nodded. "Mr Snow!"

Kate smiled at the girl in her arms. "Wanna start a snowball fight?" she whispered into the girl's ear.

Alexis nodded excited and was put down on the snowy ground by Kate. She ran a few feet before she stopped and bend down to form a little snowball. She giggled and threw it at her father.

Rick acted surprised and looked at his daughter. With a grin he said, "the fight is on!" He formed a snowball and threw it at his daughter.

Alexis shrieked and called out for Kate to help her.

"Oh, no! Kate's on my side," Rick said and smiled at Kate.

Kate looked from Alexis to Rick and back. "Um... "

"Kate?" Rick asked.

"You know... Actually... "

Alexis threw another snowball at her father. "Katie!"

Kate sprinted over to Alexis and came to her aid. Together they threw snowballs at Rick.

Rick just stood there for a couple of seconds, thinking about what had just happened. "You're ganging up on me!" he suddenly said and realized that he had been hit by at least another six snowballs. He bent down to form a snowball to throw at his girlfriend. "You're ganging up on me!"

Kate laughed when she ducked under the snowball.

Alexis giggled and kneeled down to form a couple of snowballs.

Kate helped her and started to throw snowballs at her boyfriend. Laughing she watched him as he tried to duck under them but failed.

Rick smiled at her and threw a couple of snowballs himself. He slowly made it closer to Alexis and Kate.

Kate saw him coming closer and leaned down to Alexis, whispering something into her ear, which made her giggle. When she looked up again she couldn't see him anymore, but was hit by a snowball only a second later. She spun around, got knocked over and was pinned to the ground by him. She was breathing heavily under him and staring right up into her eyes.

He smiled down at her shocked face after he had made her fall down on the snow covered grass and lay on top of her. He looked right into her sparkling brown eyes and saw how they changed to an emerald green slowly. He felt her heart beating fast. He looked down at her red lips and slowly lowered his head to kiss her.

She saw his lips coming closer and closer and was already closing her eyes to enjoy their first kiss, when he suddenly crashed on top of her and pressed her into the ground. All air was pressed out of her lungs and her eyes widened. She was about to ask him what the hell he was doing on top of her, when she saw the red hair of Alexis and heard her giggling. She had jumped on top of her father, which had startled him and had made him collapse on top of his girlfriend.

He looked down at Kate in shock and told Alexis to slide down off his back. When Alexis did so and lay in the snow giggling, he got up and helped his girlfriend up again. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"What for? She thought we were just messing around and did not know we were about to kiss. It's neither yours nor Alexis' fault. It's fine. It's not like I'm hurt or something, okay?"

He nodded and smiled a little. "How in the world did I find such a great girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Basically, Alexis found me, not you. It seems to be her new hobby to crash into me or to make you crash on top of me," she replied with a grin.

"Right. I'm glad she crashed into you."

Kate smiled and caressed his cheek with her left thumb. "Yeah, me too."

He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He softly stroked her back and pressed a kiss to her snow covered hair.

"Daddy? I'm cold," Alexis said.

The couple looked at the little girl. Her coat was a little wet from the snow.

Kate made a fast decision. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes!"

"And cookies?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." Kate smiled. "We will go to my home and I will make some hot chocolate for all of us." She turned to Rick. "If that's okay?"

"Absolutely. I would kill for hot chocolate right now."

She smiled at him. "Okay. Let's go then."

Alexis yawned. "Let's go."

Kate looked down at the girl. She moved her gaze up to Rick. "How about we carry her home. It's about fifteen minutes to walk and I think she is a bit too tired to walk."

Rick smiled. "I think so, too." He scooped the girl up in his arms and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

Alexis grabbed her father's coat and yawned again.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later...<em>

**They were standing in the elevator to the sixth floor of the building. **Rick was still holding hands with Kate and was still carrying the sleeping form of his daughter.

Kate had leaned into his side after the elevator doors had closed.

They rode up the elevator in silence until it pinged, came to a stop and opened its doors.

Rick followed his girlfriend to the door, which she opened with her key and stepped into the warm apartment after her.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Kate? Is that you? I thought you were in the park. You only left barely two hours ago."

"Hey mom. Yeah, I'm home again. We were cold and I promised hot chocolate."

A second later her mom stood in the hallway and smiled at her daughter. "Hello Rick."

"Hey Johanna. How are you?"

"Good, thanks." She smiled at the still sleeping girl in his arms. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah. We had a little snowball fight. I against the girls. It was pretty exhausting for her."

"Oh, yes, I can imagine. Katie loves snowball fights. How about I make some hot chocolate for us and you sit down on the couch? Alexis can carry on sleeping there."

"Good idea, mom. Where's dad?"

"Oh, a client called half an hour ago."

"Okay. We'll be in the living room then," Kate said and signaled him to follow her. She showed him into the living room and Rick lay Alexis down on the couch where Kate started to take off Alexis' coat and shoes.

"Thanks."

Kate smiled at him. "Give me your jacket, Castle."

"It's fine, I can do that," he said and took his daughter's coat and shoes from Kate and making his way back into the hallway to put them away.

Meanwhile Johanna was making hot chocolate for the three of them and Kate was sitting on the couch with Alexis who had snuggled into her embrace.

When Rick came back and saw Kate and his daughter he smiled brightly. He sat down next to Kate and took her hand. "I'm glad she likes you so much and the other way round," he said quietly.

"Ya, she's really a great kid."

"A great kid she is, yes, and she seems to be happy interrupting our moments."

"Oh, our moments?" she teased.

"Yeah, you know. Kissing and stuff."

She got goosebumps where his hand traveled up her tight. She swallowed. "And stuff?"

"Mmhh," he hummed into her ear.

His breath was tickling her neck. She shivered slightly.

"Now aren't you two cozy with each other."

Kate's eyes widened and she pushed him away, making her mother chuckle in the process. "Mom... "

"What? Can't I be happy for my daughter?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Take care that she doesn't show Alexis that eye-roll-thing," Johanna told Rick.

Rick laughed and smiled at his girlfriend. "Don't teach her that, okay?"

"Mmhh, we will see," Kate replied and took the mug of hot chocolate from the tray her mom had sat down on the coffee table.

Johanna shook her head smiling and sat down in the armchair opposite her daughter, her boyfriend and his daughter. "Katie told me you're taking her out for dinner tomorrow."

Rick nodded and swallowed his swig of hot chocolate. "Yes."

"And do you already know where you will be taking my daughter?"

"Yes.

"A good one?"

"The best," he said with a smile. "She only deserves the best," he added and gently stroke Kate's hand.

Kate smiled at him and entwined their fingers.

"Good, good. I'm glad we're on the same level here."

Alexis yawned and snuggled deeper into Kate's embrace, blinking with her eyes.

Kate smiled down at her. "Hey sweetie."

Alexis yawned and looked up to Kate. "Katie."

"Did you sleep well?"

The five-year-old nodded and sat up on the couch. She looked around and saw her father and Johanna. She smiled at the older woman and looked at her father for help.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied and received the mug from her father. She looked around after she had taken a sip of hot chocolate. "Katie's home?"

Kate and Rick nodded. "Yes, we're at my home."

She bit her lip. "I have to pee," she said quietly.

Rick looked at Kate who explained to him, where the restroom was. He thanked her and left the living room with his daughter.

Kate watched them go and took another big gulp of her hot chocolate.

"You like her a lot, Katie."

"Yes, I do."

"She likes you a lot, too."

"Mmhh, yes. Rick said that, too." She stared down into her mug. "He said that Alexis usually is a little... a little reserved with new people but that she seems to like me a lot."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I hope so, mom. I really like her a lot and... It scares me. To be honest, it scares me. I've never had a relationship like that and none of my boyfriends ever had a kid."

Johanna smiled. "There's more to it, isn't it?"

Kate nodded. "I think... I think I'm falling in love with him, mom, and also with Alexis. She is just such a sweetheart and I really enjoy spending time with her. I had so much fun building that snowman with her today and the snowball fight after."

Johanna nodded. "I know you're falling in love with him, honey. I can see it. Your eyes are sparkling when you talk about him and you're happy." She smiled. "Grandma told me the same thing nearly thirty years ago but you know that story."

"Grandma's favorite story," Kate said with a smile. "I'm scared, but I'm also so happy."

"Hold on to that."

They heard Rick and Alexis coming back down the hallway and seconds later father and daughter joined them again.

Rick smiled at Kate and sat down next to her with Alexis in his lap.

Kate sat her mug down on the table and looked at her mother.

Johanna seemed to understand and got up. "I'll go and clean up the kitchen a little," she excused herself. "Do you want some cookies, Alexis?"

The girl's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Chocolate?"

"White chocolate and triple chocolate cookies."

Alexis' eyes grew wide and she looked at her father whom nodded. She climbed down from her father's lap and followed Johanna into the kitchen.

Rick took Kate's hands in his and pulled her closer. "I'm happy, too, you know?"

Kate looked at him in surprise. "You heard that?"

"I did." He smiled. "And I'm glad I did. I only had one girlfriend before you whom met Alexis and she didn't care about Alexis at all. She was nice to her, but she didn't mean it. She only was nice to her to get me into bed. I broke up with her." He stroked her cheek. "I thought... I had nearly lost faith in women and then we found you." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Kate... "

She leaned into him, whispering his name against his lips. She looked from his lips to his eyes and her lips hovered only millimeters above his.

Rick was leaning in the final millimeters, already parting his lips to kiss her hard.

"Daddy! Jonna had lots of cookies!" Alexis came running into the living room and made the couple spring apart. She hopped on the couch and held up the three cookies in her hand. She turned to Kate. "Jonna says 'tis your favorite." She held the cookie with white chocolate out for Kate to take.

Kate nodded and took the cookie. "Thanks," she mumbled and stared down at the cookie intensively.

They ate their cookies in silence, well, listening to Alexis telling Kate about a fairy tale her father had read to her the last Sunday evening. Sleeping Beauty.

Kate nodded along, only half listening to the young girl's voice, still thinking about their latest nearly kiss. She sighed and tried to concentrate on the young girl again.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

**They were standing at the front door of Kate's parents' apartment ready to go home.**

Kate had helped Alexis into her coat while Rick had put on his own coat, watching his daughter and girlfriend with a smile, looking at Johanna from time to time who was standing a little aside, giving them space.

Alexis hugged Kate's long legs as to say goodbye and Kate bent down and hugged the girl tight.

"I'll see you soon, little one."

"Ya?"

"Yes."

Alexis smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck. "Good."

Kate smiled, too, and set the girl down on the floor again only to be embraced into the warmth of Rick's arms a second later. She held on to him and watched Alexis disappear into the kitchen with Johanna. Or Jonna, as Alexis said.

"Today was great, thank you," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmhh, it was."

"I'm sorry for earlier."

Kate shook her head. "Not your fault. It seems like there is always something happening when you want to kiss me, or when I want to kiss you."

He smiled. "So you want to kiss me, too?"

She slapped him on the back playfully. "Silly man."

"All thanks to you. Because you like it."

"How can you be sure I like it?"

"Well, do you?"

She laughed. "Yeah."

"See?"

She lay her head down on his shoulder. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither. I don't want to go home."

"But you have to."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because Alexis is tired and you have to put her into bed."

"I can lay her down on your couch."

Kate bit her lip. "And where will you sleep?" she asked even though she was pretty sure what his answer would be.

"Why? In your bed of course."

_Bingo_, she thought. "What makes you think I'd let you sleep in my bed, Castle?" she teased.

He lifted his eyebrows. "Why not? I'd love to cuddle with you."

She bit her lip as she imagined them cuddling in her in the early morning for a second. "Cuddle, hmm?"

"Yes, cuddle. It doesn't have to always be about sex."

"True. I just never had a boyfriend that wanted to cuddle. I don't even know if I like it."

He lifted his eyebrows again, not believing that nobody had cuddled in bed with her before. "I love it. I'm sure you'll like it."

She smiled. "I hope so." She closed her eye for a second, just breathing him in. "I don't want you to go either."

"You could come with us."

"No. Not today."

"Okay. Later?"

"Later," she agreed.

He pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "I guess we have to go home, then."

"Mmhh."

Nobody wanted to let go of the other.

After another minute of just holding her he let go of her with a heavy heart and looked at her. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll pick you up at six pm tomorrow."

"I know. I can't wait."

"Wear something... "

"Nice. Yes, of course. I'm sure you'll like it."

He smiled. "Okay, good." He still held on to her hands. "Alexis!"

They looked into each other's eyes until Alexis stood next to them, ready to go home and holding another cookie in her little hand.

Kate smiled down at her. "The cookies are great, aren't they?"

Alexis, having her mouth full, only nodded and smiled slightly.

Kate smiled back. "I love them, too."

Alexis turned to the door waiting for her father.

Rick leaned forward again and pressed another kiss to her other cheek, whispering, "I'll miss you."

Kate mouthed back that she would miss him, too, and watched as they left through the door. She closed the door when the elevator doors had closed and leaned against it.

"He didn't kiss you," Johanna stated.

"No. No, he didn't."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Mom... "

"You didn't kiss yet, am I right?"

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Oh. My. God! You better give him a proper kiss tomorrow, Kate."

Kate nodded. "I'm planning on doing so," she said and made her way into her bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>As always I would love to hear your thoughts! Ideas are welcome, too :)<em>

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	7. Dinner & Dancing

_Hey guys! This chapter is for my friend, Evi, whom's bday is today. Yup, same day as Nathan Fillion. And she's a huge fan :D_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

Chapter 7 "Dinner & Dancing"

* * *

><p><strong>Rick stood in front of a floor-length mirror and looked at himself, holding up ties in different colors.<strong> He couldn't decide whether it should be the red one or the blue one. And he also had a purple one. He knew she liked the color. He sighed and held up the red one again. _No_, he thought. He had worn this tie for a date with his publisher half a year ago. She was still after him. He had broken up with her after he had realized she only wanted his fame and money. _And she didn't like Alexis._ He sighed again and decided to go with the blue tie and also lay the red one aside to give to charity.

He bound the tie around his neck and buttoned up his jacket. He looked good. The tie brought out his eyes as they had the same color. With a satisfied smile he left the walk-in closet. And came back in running just seconds later, the tie in his hands and not around his neck anymore. He grabbed the purple one and held it up.

"Oh Richard... "

Rick turned around to his mother. "What?"

"I thought you had left a couple of minutes ago."

"No. That were the flowers for Kate."

Martha nodded.

"Are they okay? I mean, do you think she's going to like them?"

His mother shook her head and came closer. "She's going to love them." She picked up the purple tie and gave it to her son. "Take the purple one. They match the flowers and I think, if I remember right, that she likes the color."

Rick nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath and his mother helped him to tie it around his neck.

"She's going to like it, Richard."

He nodded again. "I hope so. I want to impress her, that's all."

Martha laughed and patted his shoulder lightly. "I know. And you're doing just great. You got a table in one of New York's best restaurants and you have got a wonderful evening planned out. She's going to love it," she assured him.

"Thank you, mother."

"That's what I'm here for. Don't mess this up, okay? I really like her and I've only met her once."

He smiled. "I won't. She means too much to me. And I think... No, I know I mean a lot to her, too."

"How so?"

"She said it."

"She told you?"

"She told her mother and I came to hear it."

"Mmhh. Give her space to get used to this new situation. She's young, she's probably scared. Don't scare her away by telling her how you feel just yet."

"I know."

"Good. And now, I think you should get going or you'll be late."

"Oh god! How late is it?"

"You've still got plenty of time, Richard. It's half past five."

Rick's eyes widened. "I really have to get going."

"Car service?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

"They'll be here any second anyway. I'll just grab the flowers and the pralines for her parents." He hugged his mother. "I'll be home around eleven latest."

"Take your time, Richard. It's not a problem. I'll sleep in the guest room."

"What about Charles?"

"He's not home tonight anyway."

"Fine. I'll try and call in two hours to say goodnight to Alexis."

"Do that, and now go."

Rick turned around and walked out of his walk-in closet again, not coming back this time, and went to grab the flowers which lay on the kitchen table along with the pralines for her parents. He collected everything and left the loft.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen minutes later he reached Kate's home.<strong> He took a deep breath when the car stopped and grabbed the flowers and pralines. Slowly he got out of the car and walked towards the building. He entered it, greeted the doorman and went up to the apartment.

Once standing in front of her door he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Shortly after, the door was opened and a man was standing in front of him. He gulped. Her father, probably. "Hello, I'm Rick."

Jim eyed him for a moment. "Hello Rick."

"Mr Beckett," he said.

"Oh Rick! You look good. Come on in," Johanna said and stepped next to her husband. "Jim, please, let him inside."

Jim moved aside while eyeing Rick.

"Hello Johanna," Rick said with a smile and held out the pralines to her. "For you and your husband. I thought when I'm already stealing Kate from you for one evening, the least I could do is bring you something nice."

Johanna took the pralines with a smile. "Thank you, Rick. Kate's still in her room, I'm sure she'll be with us in a minute. Please, take a seat in the living room with us."

"Of course."

Johanna and her husband sat on the couch while Rick sat in the armchair opposite of them.

"So, you're taking my daughter out for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Mr Beckett."

Jim nodded. "It's a good restaurant, I suppose?"

"One of the best."

He nodded again. "And you're taking her dancing later?"

"Yes. She asked if we could go dancing and I think it's a great idea."

"Mmhh. And then?"

"I'll bring her back home by ten thirty. Or whenever she wants to go home."

"So you're not planning on having her stay over?"

Rick eyes widened. "Are you asking if I plan on sleeping with her?"

Jim just looked at him.

"I... No. I mean, yes, one day, but not tonight. That... No. That would be just wrong. I mean I've only met her two weeks ago."

Johanna held up her hand. "I think it's enough, Jim. I think we pried enough into Katie's love life for tonight. How about we just have a nice talk until Katie is ready and they leave."

Jim looked from his wife to Rick and back to his wife. "I just want to know about his intentions, Jo."

"Mr Beckett, I like your daughter a lot. An awful lot. I know that you're protective of her and I think that's great, I'll do the same thing for Alexis one day. Maybe even with Kate's help. I don't want to hurt her in any way, I'm just glad I finally found a girl that could be my one."

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Your one?"

"Yes, my one."

"Okay. But I promise you, if you hurt her, you're dead."

"Duly noted, sir."

Jim nodded. "Since we talked about this, please, call me Jim."

"It's a pleasure, Jim."

"Take care of her."

"Always."

Kate walked into the room and everybody turned to look at her.

Rick gulped. She looked beautiful. Her long, brown hair was cascading down her shoulders in soft curls, some framing her face. She was wearing a green dress, which ended just above her knees, along with a pair of brown leather high heels which made her nearly as tall as him. "Wow."

She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied and stood up, holding out the flowers to her. "For you."

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

He smiled. "I saw the smile on your face when you saw the purple tulips on the dinner table last time and figured you liked purple. And tulips?"

"I do. It's my favorite color and flower."

"Good to know," he smiled.

She nodded. "I'll put these into a vase, okay? Will be right back." She turned around and left the room with her purple flowers in hand.

Her parents watched him with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

**They were sitting at their table, facing each other while reading through their menus.**

"Found something yet?" he asked.

She dropped her menu on the table. "No. You?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Kate smiled. "You know what? How about I just take whatever you're having."

"You don't even know what I'm having yet."

"I know. Surprise me, Castle," she said and flirted openly with him.

He leaned over the table. "Okay," he whispered and made her shiver.

Kate bit her lip smiling. "Good."

Their waiter came over and took their order from Rick. "We have an extraordinary red wine that would go perfectly with your food, sir."

Rick looked to Kate whom shrugged with her shoulders. "I'm fine with that. Just order some water, too."

"Okay. Two glasses of the extraordinary red wine and a bottle of sparkling water, please."

"A wonderful choice, sir," their waiter said and collected their menus.

Once the waiter was gone, Rick took Kate's hands and caressed them softly.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hands lightly. "It's a nice restaurant, Castle."

"It's the Le Cirque. Do you like it?"

She nodded. "You didn't have to book such an expensive restaurant. Remy's would have been fine, too."

"Nah, only the best for you."

She looked right into his eyes and lifted her left hand to cup his cheek softly. She caressed it. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"No, you are beautiful."

She blushed. "Rick... "

"What? It's true. Every men in this restaurant looked at you tonight. And women, too. You're stunning."

She smiled sheepishly. "They probably looked at you."

"Possible, but unlikely. They looked at you like a dog looks at a steak."

She lifted her eyebrows. "Did you just compare me to a steak?"

Rick thought about it for a second. _Damn it, yes he did_, he thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

She chuckled. "I know what you meant. Don't worry."

He smiled at her in relief. "Okay."

They were disturbed by a young waiter who brought them their pumpkin soup with cream and saffron. Another waiter delivered some bread and their water at the same time.

Rick looked at Kate whom smiled. "I hope you'll like it."

Kate took her spoon and tasted some of the food. "Oh my! Rick, that's amazing!"

"I know, right?" He took his own spoon and began to eat his soup, watching Kate closely as she enjoyed her soup. _What would she say to the fish later?_

* * *

><p><strong>"You know, this was the second best pumpkin soup I ever ate," Kate said after a sip of water when she had finished her soup.<strong>

"Only second best?"

"Well, yeah. My mom's soup is better," she said and stuck out the tip of her tongue to him.

"Guess the Le Cirque can't compete with that."

"Mmhh, no, it can't." She smiled and took his hand. She entwined their fingers and caressed his knuckles with the tips of her fingers.

He smiled at her. "I hope you like fish."

"I... I eat it."

"You don't like fish?"

She bit her lip when she saw his face fall. "You ordered fish for the main course, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"It's fine."

"I don't like fish that much either."

She chuckled. "We could still change our main course."

He smiled. "You decide."

"They have crisp chicken breast?"

"Great choice, Madame." He waved for their waiter and changed their main course.

"Does dessert stay the same, sir?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright." He excused himself from their table and left the couple alone again.

Kate looked out of the window and down at the busy streets of New York. "It's a beautiful evening, Castle."

"Not as beautiful as you," he mumbled.

Her head whipped around to him, her soft curls cascading down her shoulders, jumping up and down a little bit. "Castle... " she breathed.

He squeezed her hand softly.

She bit her lip. "Thank you."

"Always."

She smiled took her wine glass to take a sip. It was the second time during dinner that he had told her she was beautiful. She put the wine glass down. "You know, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Why, thank you, Kate," he replied with a cocky grin.

"You're like a twelve year old on a sugar rush sometimes, do you know that?"

"My daughter keeps me young."

"Oh, does she? I think it's the other way round. I bet she's more mature than you were her age."

"But she's only five!"

"I know," Kate giggled.

He looked at her in surprise. He hadn't heard her giggle before. It was one of the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Their main course arrived a short time later. <strong>The waiter sat their plates down in front of them and told them to enjoy their meal.

Kate cut a piece of her crisp chicken breast along with some spinach gnocchi and roasted tomatoes. She moaned silently and closed her eyes. "This is wonderful Rick."

"It is," he said and took another bite of his delicious chicken breast. "I can't believe I've never tasted this before."

"You didn't?"

"No."

She smiled. "I'm glad I could be of service."

He shook his head smiling. "You made an amazing choice of dinner."

"Thanks. It's just one of my favorites."

"So, you've been here before?"

"Only with my parents."

"And you liked it."

"I did, yes."

"I've been thinking about taking Alexis here. Maybe the three of us could go together?"

Kate coughed. "What? I... You, Alexis and me?"

He looked at her apologizing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"I... No, it's... It just was a little bit overwhelming. I think I would like to do that. Not yet though. Later, maybe?"

"Sounds good to me. I didn't want to overwhelm you like that."

She smiled reassuring. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. You're my girlfriend, we've been together for not even a month and I'm already asking you to have dinner at a restaurant with me and my daughter. I'm sorry. This is all going so fast and I can't stop it because it just feels right. Somehow."

"I know. And I'm actually glad we're talking about this, Rick. This is all going really fast. I'm more the type to take things slow, but with you it's like I want it all at once." She smiled. "And I really, really like Alexis, Rick. She's a great kid. I don't think you could ask for a better daughter."

"Thank you for telling me, Kate. Whenever you think we're going too fast, please tell me, okay? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She nodded. "I know."

"Good."

They enjoyed the rest of their main course in silence, stealing glances at the other from time to time and smiling at each other whenever their eyes met and locked.

* * *

><p><strong>He was holding her close as they danced together.<strong> They moved in perfect sync with each other and to the music, her head resting on his shoulder. Rick closed his eyes and swayed to the music with her in his arms. They'd had been dancing like this for a good couple of minutes already. Three or four songs maybe. And god, he enjoyed it.

Kate swayed to the music with him, enjoying their time together as well. She had wrapped her arms around his neck. When the song changed to another slow song she lifted her head from his shoulder, caressed the nape of his hair with her thumb and looked him straight into the eyes.

He smiled down at her and stroked her back softly. He felt that she pressed herself up again his body and tightened his grip around her, which made her snuggle into him even more. If that was even possible, that was.

She looked him straight into they eyes again, locking her golden eyes with his dark blue eyes and leaned into him slowly.

His heart missed a beat when he realized that she was on her way to kiss him. He forgot to breath and just leaned down to her. His lips were hovering just above hers and he was looking into her eyes, which signaled him that she wanted this. He took a last breath before he pressed his lips on hers and kissed her.

Kate felt like she had been strung by a flash. It was like he was sending electric shocks through her body with this kiss. She felt her knees weaken and was glad she had wrapped her arms around his neck for support. She moaned softly. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as his tongue was seeking for entrance softly. Their tongues fought a battle of dominance, which neither of them won. When he broke away from her in the need of oxygen, she looked into his eyes and saw that he felt just like her. She smiled at him while she was trying her best to catch her breath and to calm down her fast beating heart.

"Wow," he said.

"Mmhh, that was pretty great, wasn't it?"

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again.

She felt like she had been strung by a flash again. She shivered under his grip and pressed herself against him, deepening their kiss. Her knees turned into jelly again and they were sunken into their own little world, neither of them noticing the other people watching them. They had just experienced their first kiss. And were enjoying the second one. Neither of them could care less about the people around them.

When they broke apart again she rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. She breathed in and out, breathing in his scent.

"Follow me," he whispered and tugged on her hand softly.

She followed him without asking questions. They left the dance area and found themselves outside of the club in an alley quickly.

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily. "Why haven't we done this earlier?" he mumbled. "This is the best thing I've ever done."

She moaned softly when his lips wandered down to her neck. "I don't know Rick. We were kept being interrupted."

"Not anymore," he said and sucked on her neck, softly biting the soft flesh.

"Oh go-od," she moaned. She wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself if he continued with this sweet torture. "Rick?" He held kissing her. "Rick? Please." He stopped immediately and looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's amazing Rick." She big her lip. "I just don't know if I'm able to stop myself if you keep kissing me like this. I don't want us, you know, to have sex in an alley. Not yet at least."

He nodded. "Me neither. And to be honest, I want our first time to be special. Really special and romantic. I don't want to fuck you, Kate, okay? Never. I care way too much about you just to fuck you."

She caressed his neck with her thumb again. "I know, me too." She leaned in to him again and claimed his lips back.

* * *

><p><em>Their first kiss. Finally, eh? I hope you liked the chapter. Leaveme a review, please!<em>

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	8. Home on time

_Hi guys! I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. I didn't know where to pick up after the last chapter. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 8 "Home on time"_

* * *

><p><strong>The cab stopped in front of the huge apartment building Kate's parents' lived at.<strong>

"You coming up with me?" she asked.

He looked at her surprised. "Are you sure?"

She smiled at him and gave him a short nod.

" 'kay," he said and climbed out of the cab after her. He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers.

She snuggled into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked into the building. They greeted the doorman and rode the elevator upstairs. They stood in front of the door when Kate stopped and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. "I don't want to let go of you."

"Me neither," he whispered and attacked her lips again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily.

He pressed her against the wall, giving her a moment in case she wanted to break free but she tugged him closer to herself and kept kissing him. His hands grabbed her waist and held her firm. He kissed her hard. He brought up one hand to caress her cheek. He broke their kiss for a moment, looking into her sparkling golden eyes and crashed his lips over hers again.

Without them noticing the front door had opened and Jim watched them in horror. He cleared his throat, which made the couple spin around and look at him in horror.

"Dad!"

"God evening to you, too, Katherine."

Kate rolled her eyes at her father and turned back to Rick. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

"Not your fault," he mouthed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good evening, Jim," he said.

Jim nodded. "I see you brought my daughter back home on time," he said.

"Of course."

Suddenly Johanna appeared in the doorway as well and threw a questioning look at her husband. "What are you doing Jim?"

"I... Nothing."

Johanna lifted her eyebrows at him. "You weren't watching Katie and Rick, were you?"

"No?"

"Mmhh, of course." She turned to her daughter and Richard and smiled. "Hello Rick. How was your evening?"

"Good," Kate replied.

Johanna nodded. "Why don't you come in?"

"That won't be necessary," Jim said quickly.

His wife threw him a stern look and looked back to her daughter. "Kate?"

"It's fine, thanks mom," Kate replied and smiled at Rick. "I'll be right inside."

"Okay. Take your time," her mother said and went inside of the apartment again, dragging her husband along.

Kate and Rick looked each other in the eye, understanding each other without words, always thinking the same.

She snuggled back into his embrace and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Still, I didn't plan on my father watching us."

Rick smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "I don't really want to go home. I wish I could stay with you."

She smiled. "I know. Me too."

He sighed. "I could do that all day long," he whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

"Mmhh, me too."

"One day," he mumbled.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I said, one day."

"Hopefully."

"I'm gonna be there. Always."

She closed her eyes. "I know. Always."

He pressed another soft kiss to her lips. "I should go."

"Probably," she said with a sad nod.

He lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her again.

Her legs got jelly with the kiss he gave her. She literally melted into him. She sighed when they broke apart and rested her forehead against his, brushing their noses against each other's. "Tell Alexis I said hello, will you? And thank your mother for taking care of her tonight."

"I will."

"Thank you."

"Always."

She smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips. "Goodnight Rick."

"Goodnight Kate," he replied.

She let go of him and watched him as he entered the waiting elevator. She watched him until the doors slid close and she couldn't see him anymore. With a sigh she turned around and walked into the apartment. Slowly she hung up her jacket and put away her bag before she entered the living room.

"How was your date?" Johanna asked as soon as her daughter entered the living room.

Kate bit her lip, smiling brightly. "Good?"

Johanna smiled, too. "I bet it was better than good."

Kate sat down on the couch next to her mother. "It was great?"

"Mmhh."

"Okay, it was perfect. He's just the perfect gentleman. Helping me out of my coat, pulling out my chair, helping me put on my coat again. We laughed a lot, talked a lot. He is a great dancer and very protective of me."

"I thought you didn't like it when men are protective of you?" Johanna asked.

"I don't, usually. With him it's just something else. I like it a lot when he is protective of me. He doesn't want to control me, he just wants to be with me all the time and I want to be with him all the time."

"Yeah, I saw that," Jim huffed.

Kate smiled sheepishly. "It's not like we asked you to watch us kiss, dad," she chuckled.

"Next time when you're on a date with him I sure won't open the door until you knock or something."

"Good idea."

"But he seems like a really nice guy."

Kate and Johanna looked at him astonished. "Are you saying, actually saying, that a man is good enough for your Katie bug?" his wife asked.

"Well... I... "

Johanna lifted her eyebrows at her husband.

"No."

"No?"

"Not no... It's just that no man will ever be enough for her in my eyes, she'll always be way too good for him, but he seems like a proper guy."

Johanna smiled. "I think so, too. He's a great man. And a great father," she said with a wink at her daughter.

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother.

"What? I want grandchildren one day."

Kate coughed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't be so surprised. I'm not saying you have to throw yourself at him and get pregnant, but maybe in two years? Your children would be so cute."

Kate looked at her mother in horror. "That's disgusting, mom. I'm not going to have children any time soon. And who says that Rick and I will still be together in two years?"

"Oh please, come on. You're perfect for each other."

Kate rolled her eyes again and got up. "I'll go to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," both of her parents told her.

"She's so gonna get pregnant within the next two years. I bet you everything I have," Johanna told her husband when Kate was out of the living room.

Jim shivered at the thought of his little baby having sex. _He so didn't want to know that. And when she got pregnant she would have had sex with him. How was he supposed to look at Rick? The guy that knocked up his daughter. _He thought back to himself and Johanna. _Well, he had knocked her up, too, nineteen years ago. And he still talked to his father-in-law. Though it had been awkward for a couple of months, until Katie's birth to be exactly, when they had seen each other._ He sighed.

"Jim?"

"Mmhh?"

"What do you think?"

"I give them a year."

Johanna chuckle. "I would love grandchildren. They really make a cute couple and a baby would be the perfect mix of them. Just like Katie is the perfect mix of us."

Jim nodded.

"I wish we had been able to have more children. I wish we had had more time."

Jim sighed. "I know, me too. But at least we've got our Katie."

"Thank god. I'm so glad we have Katie. I can't imagine my life without my child."

* * *

><p><em>It's short but I hope you liked it. Again I'm sorry it took me two weeks to update...<em>

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	9. The Last Day

_Hey guys! It's Wednesday and time to update this FF! Thank you Becky and Aufa for helping me with this chapter! Your ideas were great and worked out good. At least I hope they did._

_Have a good time reading! And thank you everyone who reviews, followed and favorited this story! You guys are awesome!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 9 "The Last Day"_

* * *

><p><em>January 9th, 1999<em>

**She was sitting in a little café near the west entrance of Central Park, waiting for her boyfriend and his daughter to arrive.** It was her last weekend in New York before she had to go back to Stanford and she wanted to spend the day with them. In the evening she had agreed to have dinner with her parents.

"Katie!" a young voice shouted.

Kate turned around and stretched out her arms to catch the five-year-old running towards her. "Hi, little one."

Alexis threw her arms around Kate and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you. Haven't seen you for a week!"

Kate smiled. "I know. I hope your daddy behaved during the week?"

The young girl nodded and rested her head on Kate's shoulder. "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. You gotta ask your daddy. Where is he by the way? You didn't run away, did you?"

"Daddy's getting himself some coffee. And a cookie for me. He promise!"

Kate nodded. "Good. Well, your daddy said he would make plans for us. I know as much as you do."

"I hope we're going to the museum. I want to see the elephants and monkeys again!"

"Tell your daddy. I'm sure we can still change plans if he hasn't planned on going to the museum."

"Good. I really want to see them again!"

"I'd like to see the elephants, too."

"You do?"

"Yes. They're my favorite animals."

Alexis' eyes grew wide. "Mine too!"

Kate smiled and hugged Alexis closer to herself. When she looked into the direction of her boyfriend she saw some women throwing her jealous glances. She ignored them and threw her boyfriend a smile. When he saw her he winked and smiled as well. She turned her attention back to the young girl sitting in her lap. "How about you go and tell your daddy to bring me some coffee as well? And a cookie."

"You want a cookie, too? Which?"

"Chocolate."

"White?"

"Oh yes."

Alexis eyes sparkled and she climbed down from Kate's lap and made her way over to her daddy.

Rick picked his daughter up and listened to what she told him. He looked at Kate whom nodded. He smiled at her and threw her an air kiss. She grinned at him and shook her head lightly, biting down on her lower lip. He ordered coffee for Kate and himself as well as two white chocolate cookies for Kate and Alexis. He handed the cookies to his daughter and told her to go back to Kate and that he would just grab their coffee.

"Okay daddy," Alexis said and walked back to Kate. She climbed onto one of the leather chairs and put the bag with Kate's and her cookie on the table. "I got our cookies!"

"Great. Want to eat it now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Me too." Kate waited as Alexis grabbed the bag and took out one cookie, handing it to her. "Thank you," she said politely and smiled.

Alexis smiled at her and took her own cookie. She bit into it and chewed the soft cookie.

"Hey," Rick said when he sat down Kate's mug in front of her.

"Hey," the young woman replied with a smile and kissed him. "How are you?"

"Better now that I'm with you," he said and sat down opposite her. "You?"

Kate smiled. "I'm good, too." She nodded into the direction of three women sitting at the other end of the small café. "They've been throwing me jealous glances all the time."

Rick looked into their direction and back to Kate. "They must be jealous of you. You look absolutely stunning," he said and eyed her from head to toe.

Kate let out a laugh. "Yeah sure," she snorted.

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Or they saw my ruggedly handsome self and want me."

"Probably," Kate replied and took a sip of her own coffee. "So, Alexis here wants to go and see the elephants and monkeys at the Natural History Museum."

"Oh, does she now? And what about you?"

"I'd like to go there, too. That is if you didn't make any plans."

"Even if I had made plans, your wish is my command," he grinned.

"Yay!" Alexis cheered and hugged Kate. "Can we go there now? Please!"

Kate smiled down at the five-year-old and stroked her hair. "Sure, just let us finish our coffee and then we can go."

Rick smiled and sipped away his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later they arrived at the Natural History Museum on 81st street and Central Park.<strong> Alexis was holding onto her father's and Kate's hands and dragged them to the entrance of the museum.

Kate and Rick shared a look from time to time and constantly told Alexis to walk slower. Once they stood in line in order to pay for their tickets Alexis tugged on Kate's leg and whispered into her ear that she had to pee.

"Once we've bought our tickets I will go to the restroom with you, okay? You just gotta wait a little longer, little one."

"But I have to pee now," she whined.

Kate looked at Rick for help.

"I don't know if they have restrooms out here. Shall I go and ask somebody?"

Kate shook her head. "I'll go. Stay here and get our tickets?"

Rick nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Come on little one," she said and stepped out of the line carrying Alexis on her hip. She went to a security guard and asked whether there were any restrooms out there.

The older woman saw the discomfort the little girl was in and guided her to a restroom that usually wasn't used by the public.

Kate thanked her and went to the restroom with Alexis. When they got back ten minutes later she saw Rick waiting with their tickets. She walked over to him and let Alexis down again.

"You okay, pumpkin?"

"I'm good, daddy."

"Good," he smiled. "Ready to go and see the elephants and monkeys?"

"Yes!"

Rick smiled and wrapped his arm around Kate, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek. "Thank you."

"Always," she replied.

Rick showed their tickets to the security guards and they were allowed to go inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Once they had reached the section with the elephants they posed for pictures and even had a family picture taken by a stranger who commented on how cute their child was.<strong> Kate had stiffened for a moment before thanking the elder woman and smiled down at Alexis. She was surprised to find Rick smiling with tears in his eyes. "Something wrong?" she whispered into his ear.

"No, not at all," he reassured and kissed her. "Everything is perfect."

She smiled, too, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for giving me such a great time today, Rick."

"Always, but the day isn't over yet. It's only slightly past eleven and we've still got a lot to do."

"I know, but still. Thank you. I love to spend time with you and Alexis."

"And we love to spend time with you." He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her lips when he looked around and realized that Alexis wasn't standing next to them anymore. "Alexis? Alexis!" He looked at Kate in shock. _Where was his little girl?_

Kate looked around and started to panic as well. "Oh my god... Rick, where did she go? She was... She was standing right next to us! Alexis?"

"I don't know. We only looked away for a second. Oh god, what if somebody took her?!"

"Rick, hey Rick. Maybe she just ran off to look at something she saw. Don't imagine the worst right away. Maybe she's just in the next room?"

Rick nodded slowly and together they went to look for Alexis in the next room. She wasn't there. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Where is she, Kate? Where did my little girl go?"

She swallowed. "I don't know." She cupped his cheek. "We will find her. Let's go and find somebody that will help us."

Rick nodded and they found a security guard quickly, explaining what had happened and that they were looking for a five-year-old. The security guard assured them that they would find the little girl soon and informed all of her colleagues that there was a little girl missing. She told them that her name was Alexis, that she was five years old and described to them what she looked like.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at another exhibition...<em>

**Alexis wandered around the monkeys exhibition when she realized that neither her father nor Kate were with her anymore. **She looked around for them, but couldn't find them. Tears started to run down her cheeks. She had tugged on her daddy's and Kate's legs but neither of them had looked at her so she had wandered off to the monkey exhibition by herself. She had thought that they were following her, but obviously they weren't. She ran to another exhibition, trying to find her way back to her daddy and Kate, when she bumped into somebody. She fell to the bottom and when she looked up, she looked right into the worried brown eyes of a young woman.

"Did you hurt yourself sweetie?" Lanie asked.

Alexis shook her head.

"Where are your mommy and your daddy?"

Alexis started to shed tears again and began to sob. "I dunno," she cried.

"Oh no. Where did you last see them sweetie?"

"Elephants."

"Okay. How about we go back there and search for your mommy and daddy?"

"I'm not allowed to go with strangers."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to kidnap you or something. I'm Lanie by the way and that's my boyfriend Javier. He's going to be a police officer. And I'm sure your mommy and daddy will be okay with it. What's your name little one?"

"Alexis."

"Okay Alexis. Shall we go and search for your mommy and your daddy? I'm sure they're already missing you."

Alexis nodded slowly and got up.

"Hey Javi, let's go and help the poor thing to find her parents," Lanie told her boyfriend.

The young man looked at Alexis with a worried expression and nodded. He watched his girlfriend as she picked the young girl up and they made their way to the elephants exhibition.

They arrived there a couple of minutes later and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Can you see your parents Alexis?" Lanie asked.

Alexis shook her head and began to cry again.

"We will find them sweetie, don't worry."

"Hey, there's a security guard. Maybe they can help us?" Javier said and walked up to the woman. "Excuse me please, ma'am. The little girl my girlfriend over there is carrying is searching her parents. She last saw them here at the exhibition. Have you seen them?"

"Yes. They are worried beyond good. They went to the monkeys exhibition. Let me just tell my colleague that we found the little girl. Would you mind staying with me until her parents arrive?"

"Of course. We'll just wait here," Javier said and turned to his girlfriend. "Your mommy and daddy are on their way. They will be here and minute."

"You found them?" Alexis asked shyly.

"Yes. They went searching for you and the security guard over here just informed her colleague that we are waiting here for them and that we have found you."

Alexis nodded and lay her head down on Lanie's shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>Kate and Rick were told that a couple had found Alexis and that they were waiting for them at the elephants exhibition.<strong> They quickly made their way back to the exhibition and spotted Alexis right away in the arms of a young woman.

"Alexis!" Rick said in relief and took his little girl in his arms again. "Oh, thank god. Where did you go? You scared us to death."

"I'm sorry, daddy," she sobbed and had her little arms wrapped around her daddy's neck.

Rick looked at the couple in front of him. "Thank you for bringing her back."

"No problem, sir. She bumped into my girlfriend and told us she couldn't find her parents anymore so we just had to take care of her and help her find you guys."

Kate smiled at him. "Thank you Mr... "

"Esposito, Javier Esposito. We're glad we could bring her back to you guys. And do you mind me saying that you're pretty damn young to be her mommy?"

Kate smiled lightly. "Thank you, Mr Esposito, but she's not my daughter."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you for bringing her back. We were worried sick." Kate looked at the woman next to him. "And thank you, too, Miss... "

"Lanie Parish. Is it possible that we've met before?"

"Um, maybe yeah. Are you studying?"

"Yeah. I'm majoring in medicine at Stanford."

"Oh! Now I remember! Lanie Parish! Of course! We've met through friends. You're sharing a room with Clarissa!"

"Yeah."

"I'm Kate Beckett, criminal justice. I'm sharing a room with Clarissa's friend Daria."

Lanie smiled. "Now I do remember, too. I didn't know you lived in New York, too."

Kate smiled and turned to Rick. "This is my boyfriend, Rick. And you already know Alexis."

Rick smiled at the couple and his girlfriend. "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. How about I invite the two of you for some coffee? It's the least I can do to thank you for bringing my little girl back."

"Oh, that's not necessary. We really just wanted to help her."

"I insist on it. Please?"

Javier looked Lanie who nodded. "Okay."

"Great. I have a feeling we won't be going back to the museum the next couple of weeks," he said when he looked at Alexis who was still shaking in his arms.

"Probably not," Kate said and stroked Alexis' hair.

Alexis looked up and stretched her hands out for Kate.

Kate carefully placed the little girl on her hip with a little help from her boyfriend and stroked her back gently.

Together all of them left the museum and made their way to the Starbucks that was just a block from the museum. They sat down at two tables, which stood next to each other, and Rick went to get their orders.

Alexis was sitting in Kate's lap, refusing to let go of the young woman.

Lanie looked at them with adoring eyes. "She's a really sweet little girl."

"That she is," Kate smiled. "You know, she bumped into me, too. That's how I met Rick."

"Oh really? Would you care to share that story with the class?" Javier asked.

"Sure." Kate smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Alexis' hair before she began to explain. "I was ice skating at Rockefeller Center with my mom about four weeks ago. I was skating around the rink when suddenly somebody bumped into my legs and I got knocked over. When I saw that a little girl had knocked me over I asked her whether she was okay and that was when Rick came racing towards us. He asked me if I was okay and invited me for some hot chocolate to make up for his daughter knocking me over. When my mom came to find me, he invited her, too. We instantly had a connection and exchanged phone numbers before he went home. We met for a date, then a couple ones more and became a couple. And since today is my last day home we wanted to spend the day together before I meet my parents for dinner later."

"Awww! That's so cute!" Lanie said with a big smile.

"What is cute?" Rick asked.

"Kate just told us how you two met. Seems like your little girl likes to bump into random people," Javier explained.

Rick smiled at Kate and his daughter. "Well, I'm glad she bumped into Kate. It was the first time ever she knocked somebody over. Except for me of course. She knocked me over plenty of times while ice skating. And I'm also glad she bumped into Lanie today and that you brought her back to us." He sat down and wrapped his arm around Kate.

"Yeah, me too," Kate said and leaned into his embrace.

"You said you're flying back tomorrow, right?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'm flying back tomorrow, too. JFK at 1:47pm."

Kate's eyes widened. "Me too!"

Lanie grinned. "Why don't we sit next to each other?"

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we can meet at the airport? My parents will bring me there and Rick and Alexis will see me off as well."

"Sounds good. My father will see me off at the airport along with Javi."

Kate smiled. "I think we are settled then."

Lanie smiled and took a sip of her cappuccino.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the evening...<em>

**Kate walked into her parents' apartment and called out for them.**

Jim came out of the living room and greeted his daughter. "How was your day Katie?"

"Eventful. I had a good day though."

"Eventful?"

"Yeah. We went to the National History Museum and lost Alexis. We were worried sick and searched for her. A couple found her and brought her back to us. The woman happened to be somebody I had met before. Her name is Lanie and she's studying medicine in Stanford. She was with her boyfriend who wants to be a police officer. We are both flying back to San Francisco tomorrow and decided to meet at the airport."

"Sounds like you have found two new friends."

"Yeah, they are both great. Rick invited them for some thank you coffee. Once we had said goodbye to them we spend some time in the park, watching Alexis play at the playground and also had lunch."

"I'm so glad for the two of you. And for Alexis of course."

Kate smiled. "Me too."

"Will he see you off at the airport as well?"

"Yeah. Alexis will join us, too."

"Good. I really like her."

Kate nodded. "She's a great kid. Now, let me get ready for dinner. Where's mom, by the way?"

"She'll join us later. She was still working on some case when I left work."

Kate chuckled. "I bet she'll be late."

"Ah, don't we know it. She just cares so much for her clients."

"I know. I can't wait to join you guys."

Jim smiled. "You'll be great. Now go and change."

Kate smiled and went to her room to get changed into a nice dress for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>She was already an hour late when she walked into the restaurant. She greeted the waiter and he showed her to the table her husband and daughter where seated at. <strong>"I'm sorry I'm late. I got carried away at work."

Kate smiled at her mother. "No problem, mom. Was it an interesting case at least?"

"Yeah. I think in can get him out of jail. From what I've read there was no reason to put him into jail three years ago. He didn't do it."

"I hope you can break him out then mom."

Johanna smiled. "What about you? How was your day with Rick and Alexis?"

Kate explained to her mom what had happened throughout her day.

"Oh god, you must have been scared to death. I remember that one time we lost you at some fun park when we went there with aunt Claudia and her children. They were a little older than you. We were talking and suddenly you were gone. I've never been so scared in my whole life, not even when I discovered that I was pregnant with you."

"Yeah, me too. We were so glad when we had her back."

"And what about Lanie? You said you will meet her at the airport tomorrow?"

"Yes. We are on the same flight. We will try to sit next to each other on the flight."

"Good. She sounds like a nice girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All mistakes are mine.**

_Lanie and Esposito, who would have guessed? I don't actually know of you can study medicine at the Standford University, but in this FF you can. I hope you liked the chapter._

_Reviews are the cream to my coffee!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	10. Visiting Kate

_The chapter took a little longer, but I wrote nearly 5,000 words. That justified being one day late, right? :)_

_Anyway, we have a bit of bad language coming up after the restaurant scene when we meet one of Kate's ex-boyfriends._

_I also want to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter! It got a great response and I hope we can keep that up. All these reviews make me smile. Thank you!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 10 "Visiting Kate"_

* * *

><p><em>A couple of months later...<em>

**He had spend and exhausting two and a half days in Seattle.** He was on a book tour, promoting his new Derek Storm novel. He sighed and thought about Kate. He had just landed at the airport in San Francisco. It was Friday afternoon, maybe he could go to Stanford and visit Kate? He hadn't seen her in months and he missed her. Sure, they had called each other, exchanged letters, but it wasn't the same. He hadn't _seen_ his girlfriend in months.

"Ricky! Come on, the cab is waiting," Gina said and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Um, yeah, sorry. I'm coming," he said and walked towards the cab. He sat down next to Gina. "I don't have anything to do today, right?"

"Why?"

"I'm just asking."

She rolled her eyes. "No, you have today off."

"Good. When is my first event tomorrow?"

"Eleven o'clock. The book signing."

"Great. Thank you," he replied and checked the time on his watch. It was quarter to four. They would be at the hotel soon. He could make it to Stanford until five thirty. He could surprise her and pick her up from class. He smiled excited.

Gina watched him closely. She wanted to know what he had planned. _Was it something for her?_ He had been nice to her, not as annoyed as he usually was when she was around him. _Maybe he liked her after all?_

* * *

><p><em>Stanford University at 5:28pm...<em>

**The professor ended class and dismissed them.** With a sigh she packed her notes into her bag and stood up. She put on her coat, there was still a chilly breeze out there, and left the room along with all the other students. She began to think about what she could do this weekend? _Study_, that was all she could think of. She knew that there was a party later, a friend's friend had invited her, but she wasn't in the mood for partying. Not without Rick. She sighed. She missed her boyfriend and Alexis. She hadn't seen them in months. Calling each other and exchanging letters wasn't enough for her. She missed his kisses, his touches. She bit down on her lip and went to hurry down the hallway.

"Kate!"

She stopped dead when she heard the familiar voice. She shook her head, thinking she had just imagined it. _He couldn't be here, could he?_

"Kate!"

She turned around and looked straight into the eyes of her boyfriend. _He was here!_ _She hadn't imagined it. He was really here, standing in front of her. _She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I've missed you so much Rick," she muttered against his lips and kissed him again.

"I've missed you, too. And Alexis as well," he said and pressed a kiss to her hair.

She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd visit you."

She raised her eyebrows. "And you flew to San Francisco on a Friday just to see me?"

"I was forced to go on a book tour. And I just landed at the airport two hours ago. I have the evening off and my first event is at eleven in the morning. I went straight here to see you."

Kate smiled. "I'm glad you came," she responded and kissed him hungrily.

"Me too. I hope you didn't have any plans for today?"

"Even if. I rather spend my time with you."

"Good. So, would you like to go to dinner with me Miss Beckett?"

"Mmhh, dinner? I think I would like to have dinner with you Mr Castle."

"I'll get us a table. How about we go to your dorm so you can change?"

"Don't like what you see?" she teased.

"No, I like what I see a lot. I just thought a dress might be more fitting for a restaurant?"

"Let's go somewhere else than? I know a great burger restaurant. It's not Remy's, but it's good."

"Burgers? You have cut yourself a deal." He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers.

Kate leaned into him and together they made their way outside. They stopped a cab that drove them to the burger restaurant. They got out of the cab and walked into the restaurant, Rick was carrying her bag for her.

"Table for two?" the waitress asked without looking at them much.

"Yes."

"Follow me please," she said, grabbed two menus and showed them to their table. "Can I bring you something to drink?"

"Um, a coke for me, please," Rick said.

"Diet come for me, please," Kate added.

Their waitress nodded and left them alone.

Rick grabbed her hands and caressed her knuckles. "How's studying?"

Kate sighed. "Exhausting as always. There are a couple of test I gotta study for and such."

Rick smiled. "I bet you'll do great."

"Why so?"

"Because you're extraordinary and smart. And beautiful, one might add."

"You're a charmer, but you're right. I am smart," she said and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Sassy. I like that. So, what are you going to order? Anything you might recommend?"

"Castle, it's a burger restaurant. It opened back in 1947. Trust me, everything is good. And as for what I'll ordered, a cheeseburger with extra bacon, fries and a strawberry milkshake."

"The usual then? I think I'll take that, too, with a chocolate milkshake. Can we order our milkshakes to go?"

"Sure."

Their waitress walked up to their table as if on cue to take their orders. Once she had accomplished her mission she left them alone again.

"How's Alexis doing?" Kate asked.

"She's good. She misses you."

Kate bit down on her lower lip and lowered her head a little.

Rick stretched out his hand and tilted up her chin with his index finger. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but... It is my fault somehow. She can't possibly understand why I am studying across the country."

"No, she doesn't. Not really, but it's not your fault. You were studying here long before you met us."

She sighed. "I know. Maybe I could switch to a university in New York? I can study criminal law at any university."

"No."

"No?"

He shook his head. "I won't let you throw away your career Kate. Stanford is an amazing university, one of the best, and you deserve to be studying here. You deserve to be a Stanford lawyer. I don't want you to throw away your dream just because we want you back in NYC. We can visit you over here. Alexis only starts school in summer."

"Rick, she's in pre-school."

"So? She is smarter than all the other kids. It won't do her any harm if she misses a couple days of school while visiting you. We can also visit you on the weekends."

"That's way too expensive and too stressful for a kid."

"She loves flying. She wouldn't mind it at all."

Kate sighed. "We will figure something out. How about we call her later? I bet she would be thrilled to have both of us calling."

"Yeah, I'm sure she would. And we can ask her if she would like to come and visit you."

Kate nodded. "Fine."

Rick smiled and leaned across the table to press a soft kiss to her lips. "How are your parents by the way?"

"They're good. Mom has a rather big case running."

"Sounds interesting."

"It's about a freaking dumpster."

"A dumpster?" Rick asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I probably looked like when she told me. She doesn't usually do cases like that. No, scratch that, it's the first time she does. She is usually a lot into helping people that can't afford a good lawyer, pro-bono cases and the like, you know?"

Rick nodded.

"I don't know why she is handling the case. Nobody knows. She probably doesn't know herself. I would be a friend asked her to help. Dad told me they want to make the two of them the new partners. It would be Enderson, Broom and Beckett then."

"That's great news. Are you thinking about working for them as well?"

"I'm considering it, yeah. I've known Jackson Enderson and Michael Broom for a long time, my parents have always worked for them. They met at the office and fell in love, it took them a couple of years to realize that, though."

"To realize what?"

"That they were in love," Kate explained with a smile. "Once they were together my dad proposed after a year and they got married one and a half years later, on May twelfth, nineteen-seventy-three. Six years later they had me."

"They've been married for nearly thirty years. Wow."

"And they're still happy and so in love. I hope I'll have that, too, one day."

"Yeah, me too," he said and looked deeply into her eyes.

They looked into each other's eyes until they were disturbed by the waitress bringing their food.

Once the waitress had left they looked into each other's eyes again. Without looking down on their plates they each grabbed some french fries and ate them.

"You have so beautiful eyes," Rick mumbled.

Kate smiled sheepishly and bit down on her lip. She lowered her head a little, breaking their eye contact. She picked up her burger and waited for Rick to do the same before she took a bite.

"Oh my! They're delicious!" Rick said.

"Mmhh, they are," Kate replied after swallowing her piece of burger.

* * *

><p><strong>"What do you want to do now?" Rick asked when they left the restaurant at about 6:20pm.<strong>

"Good question? We could go over to my dorm and I could get rid of this bag. It's not too cold, maybe we could walk around a bit?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go," Rick said and grabbed her hand. "And we can call Alexis later."

"Yes. I can't wait to do that. Oh! I just had an idea."

"Care to share your idea with the class?"

She smiled. "Lex likes my mom, doesn't she?"

Rick grinned. "She adores your mother, Kate."

"Good. Maybe I'll give her a call later, too, and ask her if she has time to take Alexis to the zoo? She could meet your mom, too, that way?"

"Sounds good to me."

"But?" she asked.

"I want you there when we introduce our parents to each other."

Kate yawned. "And here I am, thinking I could hide from that event."

He laughed and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "Sorry."

"Yeah sure. Fine, we should introduce them to each other soon. Maybe I could come down for the weekend in a couple of weeks? I have a couple of days off between some exams in about three weeks."

"Perfect, but don't you need to study?"

"It will be fine. I'll study on the plane."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she said and kissed him.

"Awesome!" he said and wrapped her up in a hug, swirling her around.

"Put me down again," Kate whined.

He just grinned at her and tightened his grip on her.

"You want to carry me? Fine," she replied and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He swallowed hard at the feeling of having her legs wrapped around his waist. It felt good. Very good. "I'll carry you to wherever you want to go to."

She smiled down at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Kate?!"

Kate froze in shock. "Lemme down," she whispered into his ear and he put her down gently. She turned around. "Josh, hi," she said with a small smile.

"Who is this?" Josh asked in a rather demanding voice and pointed at Rick.

"That's Rick, my boyfriend."

"Really? I thought you only wanted a break from our relationship. I didn't know you were already fucking somebody else!"

Kate rolled with her eyes and felt Rick tense behind her. She grabbed his hand and caressed his knuckles gently, signaling him to stay calm. "Why do you even care? I told you we were over. And that was half a year ago."

"So? And that makes it okay to fuck somebody else? I love you, Kate!"

"But I don't love you, Josh. I never did."

"Yes, you do! You don't sleep with somebody unless you love him!"

"Maybe in your world, Josh, my world is a little different. That's why I broke up with you. We are just too different." She turned to Rick. "Let's go," she told him and was already making her way around the corner with him when Josh caught up with them.

"You're a bitch, do you know that? A fucking bitch!"

"How dare you?" Rick growled. "You're not calling her a bitch."

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!"

"But I am talking to you now. She broke up with you months ago, just suck it up."

"Rick, come on," Kate said and turned to continue walking down the street.

"You have no right to tell me to suck it up when you're fucking my girl, bastard!"

"She's not your girl. She isn't a thing that you can own. Leave us alone," Rick growled again and walked down the street with Kate, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Who was that? Ex-boyfriend, I assume?" Rick asked once they were around the next corner and Josh wasn't following them anymore.

Kate sighed. "Yeah. Josh Davidson. He's studying to become a cardiac surgeon. I've met him about two years ago. We've been a couple for one and a half years and I broke up with him half a year ago. Well, in November to be exactly. We hadn't been working out. He just wouldn't give me any space at all."

"You met me in December... "

Kate nodded. "And I'm glad I did. Josh still isn't over our break up. He's been calling me ever since, sending texts and emails."

"Have you told him to stop?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. It got less and less. He tries to talk to me at the campus whenever we see each other, tells every boy near me that I'm his although I'm not anymore. I'm yours now."

"I don't own you Kate."

"You know what I mean. Anyway, he invited me for dinner a couple of days ago to talk about us and I told him no. He wouldn't understand and got angry. I ended the call and hadn't heard from him since."

"I wouldn't let you go without a fight either."

"Good thing I'm not planning on breaking up with you then," she teased and leaned up to her toes to kiss him.

"Yeah," he mumbled into the kiss and deepened it.

Kate moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rick smiled and kept kissing her passionately.

They broke apart panting a couple of minutes later.

"Wow," Kate mumbled, touching her swollen lips with her index finger.

"We're pretty good at making out, aren't we?" he asked cockily.

"Mmhh, we are. How about we go to my dorm and I can put my bag away?"

"Yeah. Let's try to reach your dorm," he teased.

"We can get a cab, too, of you like?"

"No, walking is fine with me. It's only ten minutes. Plus the making out sessions."

"You're ridiculous, do you know that?"

"So I've been told."

She laughed and shook her head softly. "Okay, Mr Castle. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes and a couple of kisses later they'd reached the dorm.<strong> They walked up to her room and stepped inside.

"So this is where you live?"

"Yeah. It's not that big, I know, but it's fine."

"I like it."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do," he said and pulled her in for a kiss.

The door swung open and a young student walked into the room. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb."

"Nonsense. You aren't disturbing anything. We only just arrived a couple of seconds ago. Clarissa, please meet my boyfriend Rick. Rick, this is Clarissa, my roommate."

Rick shook hands with her. "It's nice to meet you Clarissa."

"Right back at ya. I haven't seen ya around here. What are you studying?"

"Oh, I'm not studying here. I'm just surprise visiting Kate."

"Oh, what do you do for a living then? Lawyer?"

"No, um... Actually I'm a writer. I write books."

Clarissa let out a low whistle. She looked at Kate and her eyes landed on a book that was lying on Kate's bed. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god! You're Richard Castle!"

Kate looked at her roommate in shock. "Keep your voice down, I don't need half of the dorm knowing I'm dating Rick Castle."

"Sorry. I'm just, oh my god! Isn't he like your favorite author? And you're really dating him? Oh my god!"

"Yeah, yeah we're really dating. Though I'm the lucky one to have her," Rick said. "You don't mind not telling anybody, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Thanks," Kate said and attempted to turn around.

"So? I'm your favorite author?" Rick asked.

"Well I... No?"

"But you read my books. Or at least one of them."

"I like the genre."

"The genre, yeah sure."

"I'm also reading Patterson's books, Carnell's and King's. Do you see me dating them?"

"No, they are way too old for you?"

"Are they? You're also eight years older than me, Castle."

"But they could be your father!"

Kate chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna date them. Now let me grab another coat and we can leave, okay?"

"Okay."

Clarissa smiled at the couple. "I'm gonna shower and go out after that. Have a nice evening you two," she said and made her way over to the bathroom.

"See ya," Kate replied before her roommate disappeared into the bathroom. She saw her boyfriend sitting on her bed deep in thought. "Rick?"

He showed no reaction.

"Hey, Rick?"

Still no reaction.

"Castle!"

He looked up at her. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, your name. You alright?"

"Yeah, I... It's nothing."

Kate tilted her head and looked at him sternly.

He shrugged. "It's just, I'm only here for the weekend and I missed you a lot... I don't want to let you go again."

She smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. "So you where thinking?"

"Maybe you... Uh, you could come and stay with me for the weekend?"

"Oh... "

"I'm sorry, it's stupid," he said and looked at his feet.

"No! No, it's not. It's cute, actually. Let me pack a bag, okay?"

He looked at her with big eyes. "Yes?"

"Yes, Rick. Gimme a couple of minutes," she replied, pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Nearly an hour later they stood in his hotel room. <strong>Their cab ride had taken an awful long time due to heavy traffic and a car accident.

"So, uh, you want to sleep in the bed? I'll take the couch," Rick said and pointed to the closed bedroom door.

"Oh... I thought... Okay," Kate mumbled and looked from Rick to the closed door and back.

"You thought?"

"Well um... I thought we could um... Share, you know?"

"I thought maybe you wouldn't want that so I just assumed I would take the couch... "

"If you don't want to sleep in the same bed than me it's... "

"No! No, I want it. I just wasn't sure of you were okay with it. So, let's share the bed then?"

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him softly. "Are your things in there?"

"Yes. I only brought my suitcases upstairs and left to surprise you."

"How about we unpack then? If it's alright when I put my stuff into the closet as well. It's not much anyway."

"It's not a problem. Come on," he said and together they walked into the master bedroom.

"Wow! Rick! This bedroom... Wow!" Kate dropped down on the bed and sank into the soft mattress.

"Is the bed comfortable? Wouldn't want you to sleep uncomfortable."

"It's great. Come on," she said and stuck out her hand to him. Once he grabbed her hand she pulled him down next to her.

He wrapped his arm around her immediately and pulled her close. "Mmhh, this bed is comfortable. And cuddling with you makes it even more comfortable."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. "I'm glad you're here. How much work do you have to do tomorrow?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I'll have to ask Gina."

"Who's Gina?"

"My publisher. The one that made me go on this book promotion tour."

"Where you ever... "

"No. No, not really. We kissed once and had sex, but it was a mistake. I was in a rabbit hole after a visit of Alexis' mother and I was searching for some comfort. I used her and I'm not proud of it. I never did that again and I'm not planning on doing it again ever."

"So you never were a couple?"

"No. Not in my opinion. You've got nothing to worry about, Kate. I'm not interested in her, only you."

"I know. I trust you. We wouldn't be having this relationship if I didn't." She sighed and rolled herself on top of him. "I trust you," she repeated and kissed him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her back. "You want to be on top then?" he asked with a grin.

"Eager to find out, huh?"

"Maybe?"

She shook her head smiling and suddenly found herself on her back with him on top of her.

"How do you like that?" he mumbled against her lips when he kissed her.

"I like it," she replied and kissed him. Their kiss grew more and more heated until they were making out on the bed, their hands exploring each other's body.

Rick rolled off of her panting. "We should really stop."

"Why?"

"I... If we keep going I won't be able to stop myself Kate."

"So?"

"It's too early."

She looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "Don't you... Don't you want to have sex with me?"

"No. I want to... I just... I don't want our first time to be in a hotel bed."

"Rick... "

"No, I don't want that. I lo... I like you a lot. I want our first time to be romantic, special. I want both of us to be comfortable with it, to want it. It's not something you can take back easily."

She nodded and sat up. "I'm fine with that. I guess it would be a bit early, too. I never had a boyfriend that cared about me that much." She took his hand in hers. "I want it to be special, too."

He nodded. "Good, but I have to say it's sad that none of your former boyfriends cared about you that much. It's a pity. I can't believe that."

Kate shrugged. "I don't care, I have you now and you care about me as much as I care about you."

"Yeah. I'm glad we have each other."

"So, um... How about we call Alexis? It is close to eleven o'clock. Are you sure she's still up?"

"Right, gimme a second," he said and got up to grab his mobile phone.

Kate settled against the heavy pillows she had stuffed against the headboard and waited for Rick to joint her again. Once he was seated next to her he called home and waited for Alexis or his mother to pick up.

"Home of the Castles, this is Alexis. Hello?"

"Hey pumpkin."

"Daddy!" the little girl shrieked.

"How are you pumpkin?"

"I'm good daddy. How are you?"

"I'm good, too. Excellent actually. Here's somebody who wants to speak to you," he told his daughter and gave his mobile phone to Kate.

"Hey little one. How are you?"

"Katie! Is that you? I'm fine."

"Yeah, it's me. Your daddy came to visit me. He told me you miss me. I miss you, too."

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you, Katie. When you visit again?"

"In about three weeks. I promise, okay? And we will take you to whatever you want to do. How about the zoo?"

"We?"

"Yeah, your daddy, your grams, my mom and dad and me."

"Really?"

"Really. How does that sound?"

"Goodie!"

Kate smiled. "That's good. You just think about what you want to do and we will do it."

"And Jonna is coming, too?"

"Yes. I bet she can't wait to see you again. She likes you a lot."

"I like her. She's nice."

"Yes, she is."

"She bring cookies?"

Kate smiled at the question. "Yes, I'm sure she can make some cookies for you. And cupcakes? She makes fantastic cupcakes."

"Yes!"

Rick smiled at his girlfriend and gently squeezed her hand. He could listen to their conversation easily as Kate had leaned in close so that she could rest her head on his shoulder and was able to hold the mobile phone between them. "Do I get cookies and cupcakes as well?" he asked.

"Hey Lexi, your daddy is asking if he can have some cookies and cupcakes as well."

"No! They my!"

"Well, you heard her. Sorry Castle, you ain't getting any cupcakes."

He pouted.

"He's pouting now. What shall I do?"

"Oh! Tickle!"

"Good advice. I'll try that later. What are you and your grams doing?"

"Gram helps me get ready for bed. She reads me a story."

"Oh, I always loved bedtime stories. My parents would make up the greatest stories."

"Daddy too."

"Yeah, I guess. Does he do all the different voices?"

"Yes!"

"That's good."

"You read me one?"

"Yeah, I can try and read you a bedtime story when I come over. If your daddy is okay with it."

"Oh, daddy, please!" she says although she's not sure he can hear her.

"Yeah, fine with me," Rick sighed and Alexis cheered.

"Okay. It's getting late. Do you want to say good night to your daddy?"

"Yes. Goodnight, Katie."

"Goodnight, little one." Kate passed the mobile phone back to Rick who also told his daughter goodnight. Once he had ended the call and put the mobile phone down on the nightstand he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "So, and you want to read my little girl a bedtime story?"

"Yes."

"That requires a sleep over at mine."

"Mmhh, I guess."

"You'd have to sleep in my bed."

"I thought you had a guest room," she teased.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Calm down, I'm only teasing. Of course I'll sleep in your bed with you."

"How long will you be able to stay in New York?"

"A week. Maybe eight days."

"Perfect. I will take you out on at least one date then."

Kate smiled. "I think I would like that."

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply. _He was sure, he was falling in love with her, head over heels. And he liked it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All mistakes are mine.**

_How did you like the chapter despite some bad language that I used? Shall I bring up some jealous Gina in the next chapter?_

_Gimme some feedback :)_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	11. I love you, too

_Hey there! How is everybody? I'm sorry it took me weeks to update. I just didn't have time to write and then there also were dInstructions. The season finale, which I think was great, by the way, two new Castle books and I'm traveling around a little. I hope this chapter makes up for the time you spent waiting. It's got some jealous Gina in it and a couple of strong words, but not too much. I hope you'll enjoy!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 11 "I love you, too"_

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_he next morning..._

**Kate woke up to the sun spreading it's warm light into the room as she rose.** She yawned softly and smiled when she felt the weight of Rick's arm wrapped around her waist. It had been months since she woke up in bed with a guy and even longer since she woke up with a guy in bed without having had sex with him the night before. Oh wait, right, that never happened. It was the first time. She turned around to face him. Smiling she noticed he was still sleeping peacefully. Glancing at the clock she saw it was already after seven and they would have to get up soon anyway. She debated her options and decided to kiss him awake. It was something she had never done before, but it just felt good to her right now. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his firmly. "Good morning Rick," she whispered against his lips.

He slowly opened his eyes. "G'd morning Kate," he slept, his voice heavy from sleeping. "Come here," he ordered sleepily and pulled her flush against his chest to kiss her softly.

"Mmhh," she moaned into his mouth. She pulled away after a moment. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"So? Me neither," he replied and claimed her mouth back. Their kiss quickly grew much more heated and suddenly he found himself on top of her, his hands roaming her perfect body and kissing her hard. He pulled away panting. "Wow."

She grinned. "Yeah, wow. Let's get up before we continue this," she said and was already rolling out from under him."

"Yeah," he mumbled and looked after her.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower. Twenty minutes max," she said and disappeared into the bathroom before he could even reply.

Rick rolled onto his back and groaned. He needed to learn how to control himself or their first time would be a lot less romantic than he wanted it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later Kate emerged from the bathroom, dressed in jeans, a purple turtleneck and ankle boots.<strong> She had left her blow dried hair in a messy bun and had put on some barely there make-up.

"You're stunning," Rick breathed and let his eyes run her body up and down.

"Thanks. How about you get ready as well? I'm a little hungry and you promised me a good breakfast last night."

"That I did. Give me twenty minutes," he said, picked up some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

While Rick was getting ready Kate took her time and sat down on the couch in the main room. She picked up her mobile phone and dialed her mother's number. It was a little after ten thirty in New York right now. She took a glance around the room while she waited for her mom to pick up.

"Beckett."

"Hi mom."

"Katie! Oh, what a surprise. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. You?"

"Good too. What makes you call me on a Saturday morning?"

"Can't I just call my mom to say hi?" Kate chuckled. "Rick is here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's visiting me. He arrived in San Francisco yesterday due to a book promotion tour and he waited for me in front of class. He surprised me and took me out for dinner."

"Oh, that's lovely! Where is he now?"

"In the bathroom."

There was a moment of silence at the other end of the line. "Anything you want to tell me?" Johanna asked with a grin.

"Mom! No! We didn't... We didn't have sex. We merely slept in the same bed."

"That's so adorable!"

"Mom... " Kate groaned.

"What? Can't I be happy for you two?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point? Did he make a move on you and you didn't want him to?"

"No, of course not."

"That's not a given thing Katie. So what happened?"

"We both want to wait, just in case you wanna know. And nothing happened. I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay. Anything else? How's Alexis? Is she with him?"

"No, she's at home. We called her last evening and she was thrilled to hear from the both of us. I promised her we all would go to the zoo or museum with her when I come over in three weeks."

"Who is 'all of us'?"

"Um, you, dad, Rick, Rick's mom, Alexis and me. If that's okay for you? We thought it was about time you two meet Martha."

"Yeah, of course that's okay. I bet we will like her and the other way round. Just give me a little heads up so I can coordinate my working schedule."

"Yes. How's dad by the way?"

"He's good. Though he misses you."

Kate sighed. "I miss all of you, too."

"We know that, Katie. Care to tell me more about that date with Rick though? And how you ended up in the very same bed?"

"Yeah, uh, right. He took me out for dinner and when we made our way back to the dorms we met Josh. Or more like, he saw us making out and put on a little show. Nothing major, he left us alone rather quickly again. So when he were at my dorm I only wanted to put away my bag and he was so deep in thought he didn't even notice me talking to him. Once I got him to tell me what he had been thinking about so hard I smiled and told him I would love to spend as much time as possible with him. I packed a bag and we made our way to his hotel. And lemme just say that I've never seen a suit this big before! And it's beautiful. Anyway, when we arrived he wanted to take the couch, trying awfully hard not to ask me if we wanted to share the bed. After some pushing I got him to ask me to share the bed and I agreed. So that's how we ended up in the same bed. We called Alexis and went to bed soon after. And this morning I woke up in his arms and I don't think I've ever felt better." She bit her lip. "I think I'm falling in love with him mom."

Rick's eyes widened in shock when he heard Kate say that she thought she was falling in love with him. He swallowed hard and fought the urge to run out of the bedroom and tell her he was falling in love with her, too. He took a couple of deep breaths and went into the bathroom again. He thanked god that he had forgotten to grab his boxer shorts, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have heard her say that she was falling in love with him.

"I know, Katie," Johanna said.

"It scares me mom. We've only known each other for a quite short time and... I've never felt this strong for any other boyfriend before."

Johanna smiled at the other end of the line. "I was scared, too, with your dad, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but daddy loves you. What if... What if he doesn't love me?"

"So that's the problem," Johanna said with a sigh of relief. "When you two are together, how does he look at you?"

"Like he can't get enough of me. Like he will always want to see me." Kate bit her bottom lip. "He wanted to move to San Francisco for the time I'll be studying here, but I talked him out of it. Alexis will start school this year. We talked about me moving back to New York as well, but he said I should continue studying in Stanford as it is one of the best universities and he only wants the best for me."

"To me that sounds like... "

"He loves me," Kate breathed. "Oh god."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Katie. He at least likes you a lot."

"Yeah, he told me that. And I told him, too."

"What?"

"That he likes me a lot."

"Oh! Now why were you worried then anyway?"

"I guess I just needed somebody else to point it out to me. Thanks, mom."

"No problem, kid. Just go and tell him when the time feels right."

"I'll tell him. Soon." Kate heard the bedroom door open and turned around to see Rick standing in the doorframe. "Bye mom, and say hi to dad from me, okay?"

"Is Rick there?"

"Yes."

"Good. Have a nice day and please, tell him I said hi as well, yes?"

"I will. Love you mom."

"Love you, too, kid."

Kate ended the call and stood up to meet Rick's eyes. "How much of that did you hear?"

He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Kate."

Kate's heart missed a beat when he said it and she looked deep into his sea blue eyes. "I love you, Rick," she whispered against his lips and kissed him hard.

His heart missed a beat as well at her words and he wrapped her up tighter in his arms. He smiled brightly when they broke apart in the need of air. "I've felt it for some time already, Kate, I was just too scared to push you away if I told you," he confessed.

Kate rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, me too. I've never felt this strong for any man before. I'm glad it's you," she replied and pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"I want to celebrate this somehow."

"We could go downstairs and have a good and healthy breakfast."

"Pancakes?"

"With strawberries and whipped cream?"

"Sounds fantastic."

She smiled and kissed him again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along after herself. They left the room together and took the elevator downstairs to the breakfast area.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of minutes later in the breakfast area...<em>

**Kate smiled and fed her boyfriend with a piece of pancake dipped, or more likely drowned, in syrup.** They had made an art of feeding each other with different kinds of breakfast. He had fed her pancakes and strawberries with whipped cream as well as a couple pieces of cut fruits and she was feeding him with his in syrup swimming pancakes right now.

That's how Gina found them when she made her way into the breakfast area. She gasped and looked at them wide eyed. She was jealous. _How dare he hook up with a bimbo and bring her to breakfast with him the next morning! _She pursed her lips and walked over to them. "Good morning Ricky," she said and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips.

Rick was taken by surprise and turned his head away in the last second so she only pressed her lips to his cheek. "Gina?!"

"I missed you in bed last night, Ricky."

Kate looked at the woman with curious eyes. _So that's Gina. His publisher._

Rick looked at his publisher with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, babe," he mouthed to Kate who smiled. "Gina, this is Kate, my girlfriend. Kate, well, this is Gina, my publisher."

Gina's eyes widened at the word _girlfriend_.

Kate smiled and stretched out her hand towards Gina. "Nice to meet you, Gina."

Gina shook her hand slowly and felt her face turn crimson.

"Do you want to join us for breakfast?" Kate asked, knowing she would decline anyway. She just wanted to pay her back a bit for the 'I missed you in bed last night' comment.

"I... No. I'm sorry," she said, turned around and left.

The couple watched her as she left and Kate broke out in laugher.

"That was awkward, Rick."

"Yeah. I thought she was going to kill you with her eyes any second."

"Yeah. And we definitely taught her a lesson, but I have to say, I feel a little sorry for her. She obviously didn't know about me and got jealous."

"Don't be. I could kill her alone for the comment she made when she came over."

Kate bit down on her lip and nodded. "So, your book signing starts at eleven, right?"

"Yeah. I have to be there at ten thirty, ten forty-five latest. We could do something together until then?"

"I'd love to. When do you leave the city again?"

"Sunday afternoon."

"Tomorrow already?" she asked with a sad expression in her face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. When are you finished at the book store?"

"Around one thirty. We could have lunch together. I have to be at another book store at three fifteen."

"Okay. Let's have lunch together then."

"And I don't have anything to do tomorrow. I can spend my day with you until four. That's when I'll have to leave for the airport."

Kate nodded. "Good. I could take you hostage and hide you in my closet?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"You wanna kidnap Richard Castle?"

"No, I wanna kidnap my boyfriend," she laughed and took his hands in hers. "Last night was great. I don't think I've slept that well in a couple of weeks. Not since I left New York."

He smiled and brought her hands up to press a kiss to her knuckles. "I know, me too. Will you spend tonight with me, too?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I wouldn't have let you go anyway. I love to hold you in my arms too much. You fit just too perfectly into my body."

She smiled brightly at him. "Okay then. Let's finish breakfast and we can go upstairs and cuddle a bit more? I must say, I love cuddling with you, too."

"Deal."

They finished breakfast quickly and went upstairs to his room again where they settled on the large couch and cuddled with each other.

* * *

><p><em>1:05pm at the bookstore...<em>

**Kate walked into the bookstore, holding on to her copy of his latest Derrick Storm book.** She had decided to pick him up for their lunch date and why not get her book sighed at the same time? She sighed in relief when she saw the line wasn't too long. Maybe twenty women in front of her. She listened to two women behind her talking about his ruggedly handsome good looks and how they wanted him to maybe sign their chests as well. Kate bit down on her tongue, trying not to imagine her boyfriend signing some woman's chest. She swallowed her jealousy, thinking about that he was her boyfriend and that she had so much more of him than just him signing her chest eventually. She would get so much more from him. He already made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, the woman he loved. _What could she possibly want more?_ She sighed and stepped forward in line.

A couple of minutes later and there were only two other women in front of her, waiting to get their books signed. Once they were gone she stepped forward. She noticed that he took her book without looking up.

"Who can I make this out to?"

"Make it out to Kate," she said and his head shot up.

"Babe?" he whispered in surprise, now looking directly into her eyes.

"Hey. I thought I could pick ya up and get my book signed at the same time."

"Sounds good to me. Or you could have just asked. I wish I could kiss you right now, you know?"

She nodded. "I know, me too." She pointed to the book. "You gonna sign it now or what?" she laughed.

"Sure, yeah. I'll be finished in a couple. Will you wait for me?" he asked while he sighed her book.

"No, I'll go home now," she said and rolled her eyes at him.

" 'kay. Love you."

"Love you, too," she said once she had found her breath. She took the book from him and he brushed his fingertips over her knuckles, making her shudder. She made her way away from him and waited a couple of feet from the security guard. She watched him as he signed books for another fifteen minutes until the last woman in the bookstore had his autograph. He disappeared for a short time and was suddenly standing in front of her. "Hey babe," he said and took her hands in his.

"Hey," she replied and leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips. "I like it when you call me that."

"I like it, too. I'm glad you like it. So, I'm a bit hungry, what about you?"

"Me too."

"Good. Any preferences?"

"Chinese?"

"Perfect. I love Chinese food."

"Me too. Let's go, I know a great place. It's not too far from here."

Hand in hand they left the bookstore and made their way to the Chinese restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>Much later, back at the hotel...<em>

**Kate giggled and kept pressing kisses to his lips.**

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to him as possible. "You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and gently bit down on his bottom lip when kissing him. "You don't look too had yourself."

He snorted. "That's all you've got?" he teased.

She kept smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck, her chest flush to his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he breathed and kissed her hard.

She giggled when he broke the kiss in the need of oxygen and his hot breath tickled her skin. She let out a sigh and cupped his face with her hands. She caressed his cheek and smiled at him.

He looked into her green eyes and got lost in them. He pushed her backwards towards the big leather couch and kept kissing her passionately.

She let out another giggle and came to an abrupt stop when her back connected with the back of the couch.

He kissed his way down her throat, making her moan and bend her back. His hands started to roam her body, touching the smooth skin under her shirt, he felt her shiver.

"Rick," she moaned and brought his lips up to hers. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He supported her with his hands under her bootie and once again kissed his way down her throat.

When she threw her head back moaning she lost her balance and she and Castle fell over the back of the couch and he landed on top of her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She hummed her response and kept kissing him.

"Oh Ricky!"

They stopped dead and looked at each other with furrowed brows.

"What the... " he growled and sat up with Kate in his arms. "Gina?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh Ricky, there you are." Her eyes flickered to Kate. "Let go of that bitch and follow me into our bedroom. I want you Ricky."

Kate's mouth stood agape. "Rick?"

"I don't know. I... Gina, get out of here!"

"Oh come on, Ricky. I told you to leave that bitch alone. She doesn't deserve you. Come here and fuck me."

"I'll just get rid of her," he whispered into Kate's ear and got up.

Kate watched him closely as he went over to his publisher.

"Gina, please, leave us alone," he told her and a second later he found himself in her arms and being kissed by her. He pushed her away that very second and looked at her in shock. "Gina! What the hell?!" It was only now that he saw the glassy look in her eyes and smelled the alcohol radiating from her body. "You're drunk, Gina, get back to your room or somewhere, just leave us alone." He grabbed her by the elbow and shoved her out of the door. He pushed it shut and leaned against it. "I'm sorry Kate... I didn't... "

"Not your fault." She got up and walked towards him. "Why don't we forget about it and get into bed? We could watch some TV and cuddle. It's our last night together for the next three weeks."

"I wish we had at least one more night. I don't want to leave you here."

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "I know, me too." She snuggled into his embrace. "Can we call Alexis in the morning?"

"Yes." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "You know you can always call, yes? Always."

She smiled into his chest. "Yeah, I know. Always."

* * *

><p><em>It's out there, they've both said it :) Now we can move forward. The next chapter will probably be about Kate's visit to New York. If you have any ideas on what she and Rick (and Alexis, Johanna, etc.) could do, please write it down in a review. Once again I'm really sorry I was absent for so long.<em>

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	12. Welcome back

_I hope everybody is still doing good out there. I've really been a horrible updater in the last three weeks, but now I've got two chapters ready. One for this story and one for Family Spirit. I hope I'll be able to update more regularly now. I've only got six weeks of school left until my graduation and everybody is really busy with the final exams. I hope I'll have enough time to write in between learning for exams.  
><em>

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 12 "Welcome back"_

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later...<em>

**Kate stepped out of the secured area of the airport where her parents would pick her up.** Her plane from San Francisco International Airport had landed twenty minutes ago. When she looked around she saw her parents standing next to another man. She wondered for a second, but then there was already a little redhead running towards her screaming out her name excitedly. Kate barely had time to bend down to pick her up before the five-year-old crashed into her legs.

"Katie! I'm so glad you're here," Alexis said and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck.

Kate held on to the little girl. "Me too, little one, me too. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Great now that you all are here." Kate looked past her to see her parents and Rick walking towards them. "Hey mom, hey dad." She looked at her boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hey babe," Rick said and kissed her briefly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Kate replied and kissed him again.

Alexis squeezed her eyes shut and made a groaning noise. "Ewwww."

Johanna and Jim smiled.

"Do you remember Katie making that very same sound whenever I kissed you?" Jim asked his wife.

Johanna smiled. "Oh yes."

"Mom, dad, please," Kate groaned.

Rick stood there and smiled at his girlfriend before turning to her parents again. "Anything else you could tell me about her?"

"No!" Kate said. "Or I'll ask your mom for a couple of stories of little Richard Rodgers."

Rick swallowed hard. "Okay," he quipped.

"Yeah, thought so, too."

Johanna and Jim grinned at the couple.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Oh, nothing," Johanna said.

"Yeah sure," Kate replied and rolled her eyes at her mother. She moved her attention back to Alexis who was still attached to her hip. "Now that I'm here, is there anything you want to do today? It's only after eleven in the morning."

Alexis shook her head and snuggled into Kate's side.

"How about we get you settled at home then?" Jim asked.

"Sounds good to me," Kate said.

"Jim? Did you take your car?" Rick asked.

"No, we took a taxi," the older man replied.

"Okay. Why don't we all take my car? I parked it in car parking just down the airport."

"That would be nice, Rick."

"Good. Let me take this," Rick said and grabbed Kate's suitcases.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Come on Alexis. You have to perfectly fine legs and can walk."

Alexis tightened her grip on Kate immediately.

"It's fine, it's not like she's that heavy," Kate said and smiled at the little girl.

"Okay," Rick said and together the four of them walked towards the car park, while Alexis was being carried by Kate.

"What is it, little one?" Kate asked Alexis. The girl had been looking at her all the time as if she had been wanting to ask her something.

Alexis just shook her head.

"Alexis? Come on, sweetheart. You can ask me anything."

"Stay," the toddler whispered.

"Stay?"

"Stay home. With daddy and me?"

"Do you want me to stay with your daddy and you?"

Alexis nodded and looked at Kate with big eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I don't know... "

Alexis' eyes began to water and her lip quivered.

"Hey, hey," Kate tried to soothe her. "You don't have to cry, baby. I just don't know if your daddy has space... "

"You know, you can stay if you want to. I have an extra guest room. That's not a problem."

Kate sighed. She looked at her mother who nodded. "Okay, I'll stay with you. Alexis?"

The toddler smiled and stretched out her hands towards Kate.

Kate took her little hand in hers and squeezed it softly.

"How about we drive to the loft first then? If that's okay for you, Jim? Johanna?"

"Yes, of course," Johanna said.

Rick nodded and made his way towards the loft.

* * *

><p><strong>"That's quite a nice apartment that you have here, Rick," Jim said when he stood in the kitchen of the big loft.<strong>

"Yeah, it's quite big. I just wanted to provide enough space for Alexis to play in," Rick replied and set Kate's luggage down next to the stairwell.

Alexis was asleep in Kate's arms and was once again being carried by her.

"Rick? I'll just put her down in her bed, okay? I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon."

"Why don't you go and put her down in my bedroom? We can check on her easier that way. It's just right down the living room," Rick explained and pointed towards his bedroom door.

Kate nodded and made her way towards his bedroom. Before she walked through the door, she heard Rick asking her parents of he could get them something to drink. Once she had stepped into his bedroom she took a second to take the whole room in. It was a very masculine bedroom. Deep blue and red colors all over the room, but there was also a fair share of decorations. And some dolls, which probably belonged to Alexis. She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back. She gently lay the girl down and removed her shoes and jacket before she covered her up in the thick blanket. She watched the girl curl up in the blanket and sleep for a little while, before she made her way back into the living room. She made sure to leave the door a little agape so that Alexis could easy find them once she woke up. Kate walked over into the kitchen where she joined her parents and boyfriend.

"How was your flight by the way?" Rick asked when he poured her some coffee the way she liked it, latte with two pumps of vanilla and no sugar.

"Good. No trouble or anything. Though it took a bit long. I couldn't wait to see you," she replied and took a large sip of her coffee.

He smiled. "Alexis couldn't sleep half of the night because she was waiting for you."

"Oh Castle, I'm sorry, I... "

"What for? I'm glad she did. She has never done that before. Well, once or twice, but... Kate, I'm glad she was so impatient to see you again."

Kate nodded. "Meredith?"

Rick's expression got sad. "Yeah. She said she would come over for her first day in kindergarten eight months ago and then again for her birthday half a year ago. Alexis stayed up all night and then Meredith called and said she had an audition to go to and she couldn't come over. It broke Alexis' heart. Both times. Since her birthday she hated the sitter and didn't want me to leave her alone for a minute. Since she met you that changed. She loves you, Kate."

Kate had tears in her eyes. She felt so sorry for the little girl and what she already had endured in her short life. "I love her, too. And you as well."

"I know you do," he said and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. Her parents were long since forgotten.

Jim coughed slightly when the kiss between his daughter and her boyfriend grew too intense for his liking.

The couple sprung apart and Kate looked at her parents in slight embarrassment. "Sorry," she mouthed.

Johanna smiled at her daughter. "Nothing we haven't done before," she said and motioned between her husband and herself.

"Jo, please," Jim groaned, definitely not ready to imagine his daughter doing the things he and his wife did on a regular basis.

"What? She's a grown-up woman."

"Mom, thanks. I think dad got it."

"Kate? Are you hungry? We could order in," Rick said and successfully changed the topic of the conversation.

"Yes, thank you. Would Chinese be okay with you?"

"Of course. What about you?" he asked and looked at her parents.

"Fine with us," Johanna said.

"Great. I'll just go and... " he said, already searching for the menu. "Found it!" He gave it to her parents and looked at Kate. "Sweet and sour chicken with spring rolls and rice?"

She smiled and leaned over for a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"Always."

* * *

><p><em>In the evening...<em>

**Kate and Rick were lying on the couch, cuddling with each other and watching the latest episode of ER.** They had had a Disney movie marathon with Alexis until the girl fell asleep on the couch an hour and a half ago. She was exhausted from her lack of sleep the night before. And Rick, as it seemed, was tired as well. He had slept in as well.

Kate sighed and cuddled into his embrace when she suddenly heard Alexis crying. Alarmed she got up and quickly went upstairs into her room. She found the little girl crying in her bed. "Hey, Alexis. Sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Don't leave me," Alexis sobbed and looked at Kate with teary eyes.

Kate sat down on her bed and took her into her arms. That was what her mother had always done for her as well. "I'm not going to leave you, little one."

"My mother left me," she sobbed into Kate's shoulder.

Kate's heart broke for the little girl. Again. Her mother had left her and she had bad dreams about it. The little one thought she was going to lose her, too. "No, never. I'm never going to leave you, Alexis. I love you too much." Kate wrapped her arms around her little body a little tighter and held her close. She pressed a kiss to her long, red hair. "I'm not going to leave you, Alexis."

"Stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay," Kate promised and stroke her back gently.

The five-year-old in her arms calmed down a little but still clung to her and cried. It took her another ten minutes until she stopped crying.

Kate lay her down in bed again and covered her with the small blanket. When she turned to go she heard Alexis sob again.

"Stay? Please?" she asked.

"You want me to sleep here tonight?"

"Yes."

Kate turned the lights off and walked across the room to Alexis' bed. It was too small for Kate but she didn't care. She lay down on her side and wrapped her arm around the small child. She held her close and pressed another couple of kisses to her hair. "Go to sleep, little one. I'll stay and take care of you."

"Nighty."

Kate smiled. "Nighty night, Alexis."

Alexis fell asleep quickly in Kate's arms, never letting go of the young woman's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>That's how Rick found his girlfriend and daughter an hour later.<strong> He smiled at them and covered Kate with an extra blanket. He let out a snort when he saw her legs hanging off the end of the bed. It was way too small for her. It was a kid-sized queen-size bed. Fluffy pink sheets with a floral print, a big and fluffy pink pillow and all of her stuffed animals. She owned quite a lot. He sighed and leaned down to press a kiss to first his daughter's head, and then Kate's. He left the room quietly and went downstairs. He didn't really want to wake his girlfriend or his daughter up. He didn't have the heart to. He turned the lights off in the hall and made his way downstairs to go to bed. He would wake them in the morning with a delicious brunch waiting for them. That was, if they didn't wake him up earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday morning...<em>

**It was a little after 10am, when he went upstairs to wake up his daughter and girlfriend.** He found them sound asleep with Kate still holding the little girl in her arms. Rick wished he had a camera to take a photo with. He kneeled down in front of the bed and softly poked Kate's side. "Hey beautiful, time to get up."

She mumbled something which he didn't understand and buried her face deeper into the pillow.

Rick smiled. "Come on Kate, I made you breakfast. Well, brunch actually. C'mon, I have coffee."

As if on cue she turned her head around and opened her eyes. "Did you say somethin' about coffee?" she asked, her voice heavy from sleep.

"Matter of fact, yes I did. How did you sleep?"

"My back hurts."

"Yeah, I figured. The bed isn't exactly made for such a gorgeous, tall woman."

She rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at Alexis. She gently tickled her to wake her up.

The little girl stirred awake and yawned. "Katie?"

"Hey little one. Did you sleep well?"

She turned around in Kate's arms and smiled at her and her father. "Daddy!"

"Good morning, pumpkin. How did you sleep after you stole Kate from me?"

"Good. Bad dream. Sorry to steal Katie."

"It's no problem, pumpkin. Do you want to talk about the dream?"

She shook her head and held on to Kate.

"Okay. Want some breakfast? I prepared a little brunch downstairs."

"Welcome back breakfast?"

"Yes, that too," Rick said with a laugh.

"Rick, you didn't have to... "

"Yes, I had to. I made brunch for my girlfriend because she just arrived the day before," he said and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Alexis made a soft groaning sound and covered her eyes with her tiny hands.

Kate laughed and pushed her boyfriend away. "What do you say, little one? Shall we go downstairs with daddy and have breakfast with him?"

"Yes!"

"Good," Kate replied and slowly stood up.

Rick immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her good morning properly.

"Daddy," Alexis groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

The two adults had to laugh and Rick leaned down to pick his daughter up. With the blanket, of course.

Alexis shrieked and let out a scream.

Kate took the girl from her father and left the blanket in Rick's arms. She held the girl in her arms and pressed a kiss to her hair. "So, waffles or pancakes?"

"Both?"

Kate smiled. "Clever girl."

Rick let the blanket fall back on the mattress and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend who was holding Alexis in her arms. He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled down at his daughter. "Let's get you both then. And pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries for the lady."

"Hey! I want waffles as well!" Kate complained.

"And waffles," he sighed and pressed a quick kiss to her shoulder. He gently shoved her out of Alexis' room and towards the stairs. He didn't let go of her even when they were walking down the stairs.

Downstairs Kate sat Alexis on a chair and turned around in Rick's arms to face him. "Are you going to let go of me again?"

"Never," he replied and smiled at her.

She smiled back at him and reached up to cup his cheeks with her hands. "I'll thank you later," she whispered. "Now, let's have brunch first," she offered and stroked his cheek with her index finger.

"Okay," he mouthed and let go of her. They sat down next to each other, Alexis being seated next to Kate.

Kate fed Rick with a piece of her waffle. She snickered when some of the whipped cream landed on his nose. She reached out and wiped it away with her finger, before licking it off her finger.

Rick smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>At 1pm...<em>

**Kate stepped out of the shower.** She shivered a little when the cold air in the bathroom hit her wet body. She grabbed the large towel and wrapped herself up in it for a moment. She started with drying her face, then her arms and middle section, her hair and finally her legs. She grabbed another, smaller towel and wrapped it around her head. She fastened the large towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom to grab her clothes which she had forgotten in Rick's bedroom. She found her clothes on the bed and quickly grabbed her underwear to take back to the bathroom.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" he asked.

Kate nearly jumped in the air. She hadn't known he was in the room with her. "What?"

"I'm sorry I scared you. I asked you if you were going to stay with me tonight. Here, in... In our bed?" he asked, sounding a little insecure.

"I... Uh, yes. I'm sorry for last night... "

"No, Kate, no." He closed the distance between them and took her hands, her underwear falling down to the floor in the process. "It was fine, Kate. Actually, I'm glad you stayed with her. Did she tell you what the dream was about?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, she did. She told me she didn't want me to leave her like her mother did."

Rick nodded slowly.

"I can't imagine what that must have done to her, that her mother just left her behind. I feel so sorry for her, Rick. How can a mother do that? Why would you leave your child? A little girl? Especially one, as sweet as Alexis? If she was my child, god, I'd never want to be away from her for even a second."

"It... It changed her. As I said yesterday, she broke her promise to visit. More than once. Alexis hasn't seen her mother in two years now."

"I had to promise her I wouldn't leave. When I wanted to go downstairs she cried and begged me to stay. I stayed with her and held her until she fell asleep. I couldn't bear to leave her alone so I stayed with her all night, afraid she could wake up again and see that I was gone. I just couldn't bear to let her down, Rick," she half whispered, half cried.

Rick held his girlfriend in his arms. "Thank you for staying Kate. Just thank you," he said and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to."

"Forever seems suitable," he said and held her close.

"Yes."

"So, um, do you want to get dressed? Your parents will probably be here in an hour."

"I won't need longer than twenty minutes," she replied and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

><p><em>Close to 2pm...<em>

**There was a knock on the door and Alexis ran to open the door.** She smiled when she saw her grandma. "Grams!"

The woman, who was in her early fifties, picked the girl up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "How is my favorite granddaughter?"

"I'm good!"

"That's good to hear. Where are your father and Katherine?"

"In the kitchen."

Martha smiled and looked into the direction of the kitchen where she saw her son and his girlfriend standing next to each other. And there also was another couple, probably Katherine's parents.

"Jonna and Jim are here," Alexis explained.

Martha carried the little girl over to the kitchen where the little girl reached for Kate.

Kate picked the little girl up and held her in her arms. "Hello Martha."

"Hello darling. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm marvelous. How was your first day back in the city?"

"Good, all good. I'm glad to be back." She turned to her parents. "Mom, dad, this is... "

"Martha Rodgers!" Johanna said stunned. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I love your Broadway shows!"

"Thank you."

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Johanna Beckett and this is my husband Jim."

Martha smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Johanna. Your daughter is a real darling. She's a stunning young woman."

"Thank you, Martha," Johanna replied.

"My son told me we are going to the zoo today."

"Zoo!" Alexis scream excitedly.

Kate smiled. "Yes, we're going to the zoo, little one. How about we leave the grown-ups here and get your parka? It's a little bit cold outside today and we don't want you to freeze, do we?"

"Okay," Alexis said and rested her head on Kate's shoulder.

"We'll be right back," Kate said and went upstairs with the little girl in her arms.

Rick turned to his mother. "Do you want to stay for dinner as well?"

"Zoo and dinner? You've got yourself a deal, my son. Are Johanna and Jim staying as well?"

"Yes," Johanna said.

"A family dinner then! Oh, this is amazing."

* * *

><p><em>At the zoo...<em>

**"Jonna! Look! Elephants!" the little girl exclaimed and ran towards the big fence.**

Rick and Kate smiled at each other, knowing they were one of Alexis' favorite animals. Along with munchkins and dolphins. And not to forget turtles. She had been asking if her father could buy her a turtle for the better part of ten minutes. No wait, actually she had ordered her father to do it. Kate, along with the others, had laughed at the five-year-old and her serious expression.

"I've meant to ask you, what is your favorite animal?" Rick whispered into Kate's ear.

She chuckled. "You're standing right in front of it."

"Elephants?"

"Yes, elephants. They are wise, big, strong and can remember nearly everything."

He smiled at Kate and kissed her. "I'm gonna buy you a stuffed elephant later then."

Kate rolled her eyes and walked to pick up Alexis so she could see more.

Alexis stretched out her arms to one of the big elephants that were passing by. It stopped and looked at her. Alexis looked at the elephants with big eyes.

"That's Malaya. She's a very old lady, fifty years old this year," somebody said next to them.

Kate turned around to see an older woman, dressed in a zoo uniform, standing next to her.

"Fifty? That huge!" Alexis said.

"Yes, it is. Do you like elephants?" the zoo keeper asked her.

Alexis nodded.

"Have you ever seen a little baby elephant?"

Alexis shook her head.

The zookeeper smiled. "We just had a little baby elephant a couple of days ago. If your parents allow it, I can show it to you and your parents."

"Really?" Alexis asked with big eyes and turned around to her father. "Daddy, please?"

Rick looked at Kate who smiled excited. "That's very nice of you. I think we would enjoy to see a little baby elephant."

"Okay. Follow me, please."

"Is it okay if the grandparents come with you as well?" Martha asked and pointed to herself, Johanna and Jim.

"Of course," the zookeeper said and they all followed her.

They were lead into the elephant house by the zoo keeper and soon they were standing in front of a big stable box in which they saw the baby elephant with it's mother.

Alexis' eyes went wide and she looked at the baby elephant in fascination.

"He's a little boy and his name is Jamba. And that's his mother, Alhira," the zoo keeper explained.

"She's big! And beautiful," Alexis said.

"Yes, she is. And she's taking very good care of her little baby boy. He's only a couple days old now, but he already loves to play and run around." The zookeeper stepped closer to the fence and held up a couple of apples. The elephants came to the fence and Alhira grabbed an apple with her trunk and put it into her mouth. She held out an apple to Kate. "Do you want to give her an apple?"

"Oh, can I? That would be wonderful," Kate said and grabbed the apple. She held it out for Alhira and watched as she softly grabbed it with her trunk.

"Me too!" Alexis said and added a 'please' to her sentence.

The zookeeper looked at her father for permission before she handed the little girl an apple.

Alexis held of out to Alhira with both hands.

The elephant felt for the apple but didn't take it right away. She pat down Alexis' arms first, making the girl giggle loudly. The little baby elephant stood next to his mother and looked at Alexis. He stretched out his small trunk to pat down Alexis' arms as well.

Alexis' eyes were even wider now as she stroked the baby elephant's trunk. "It's really soft," she said.

Kate smiled and held out her hand to stroke the baby elephant's trunk as well. "Yes, he's really a cute little elephant baby."

The zookeeper smiled. "Yes, he is. And he loves to have his trunk stroked."

* * *

><p><em>In the evening...<em>

**It was a little after 8pm, when they had finally put Alexis to bed.** The little girl had been talking about the little baby elephant non-stop and only slept in after Kate promised to give her the little stuffed elephant, Rick had given to her, for the night. They had read her a bedtime story and she had slept in.

"Do you want some wine?" Rick asked when they were walking downstairs.

"Not tonight, besides, I already had a glass for dinner. And I'm pretty tired, it was a quite exhausting day today."

"Shall we go to bed then?"

"I don't want to sleep just yet," she replied.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "We don't have to sleep just yet. We can always just cuddle in bed."

She smiled. "I think I would like that."

He pressed a kiss to her neck. "Good. Me too."

She turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. "I'll go and get changed."

"Mind if I join you in the bathroom?"

"Do you want to see me in my underwear so badly?" she teased.

"I... Actually... Um... I thought we, ah, could brush teeth together?"

She grinned seductively.

"You're such a tease," he growled.

"Now you have to wait to see me in my underwear. Or less, for the matter. Let's go and brush teeth then," she said, walked out of his embrace and made her way into the bedroom.

"Such a tease," he said under his breath and followed her. _Just you wait,_ he thought.

"I heard that. I was thinking about a way to thank you for today, but now I might as well just go to sleep on my own," she said.

He looked at her with wide eyes and ran after her. "Kate, no, please... I... I didn't mean it that way... "

Kate laughed and made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for the night. Alone.

Rick stood in front of the bathroom door and sighed. She was going to be his death one day.

* * *

><p><em>I know, everybody is waiting for them to seal the deal, won't be long now. I've got it all planned out, now I just have to write it down.<br>_

_Reviews are the cream to my coffee ;)_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	13. Will they or won't they?

_Hey there! Wrote my last math and german exams! I'm feeling kind of released and free. It's great. Now I have to take my last english exam which is a two-part exam. Grammar on monday and the presentation in late June and then I'm done with exams until the year at the new school begins in September._

_Have a good time reading the new chapter!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 13 "Will they or won't they?"_

* * *

><p><em>Monday morning...<em>

**Kate woke up with a smile on her lips.** She lay in her boyfriend's arms and his lips were placing kisses on her face, neck and shoulder. That's what she had woken up to a couple of seconds ago. His lips on her skin, every kiss making her feel like she was on fire.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

Her smile grew bigger and she turned around in his arms, facing him. "Good morning handsome," she replied and leaned in for a proper good morning kiss.

He smiled into the kiss and it quickly grew more intensive until they broke apart, both panting for air. "Now that's a way to say 'good morning love', isn't it?"

"Mmhh," she hummed and kissed him again. "How late is it?"

"Quarter to eight."

She stretched and rolled onto her back. "Time for breakfast then," she smiled.

"Are you hungry a lot?"

"Not that much that I'm gonna starve."

"Good," he said and kissed her passionately, making her moan.

"Rick?" she asked into the kiss.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back and kissed her hard. He crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately. When she didn't move to stop him he kissed his way down her neck to the neckline of her t-shirt.

"Take it off?" she offered.

He looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and stretched out her arms so he could take off her t-shirt. Underneath she was wearing one of her most comfortable bras. It was also one of her favorites.

"God, why are you so damn beautiful, Kate?" he asked her and his hands started to softly roam her body. He kept kissing her passionately and hard, her moans like music in his ears. His hands moved to her breasts and he stroke them softly through the soft fabric of her black bra. He heard her gasp and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and he could feel her back arching upwards. Seemed like she enjoyed it. None the less, he asked her if it was okay. She nodded at him, not bothering to open her eyes, and he kept going. He kissed his way down her collarbone to her breasts and kissed what little exposed skin he could find.

She moaned loudly. The sensation of his lips kissing her was nearly unbearable. Her skin was on fire where his lips had placed soft kisses, as his lips mapped parts of her body. Her back arched upwards again and she wanted more. She wanted him to touch her breasts and kiss them. She wanted the bra gone. "Take it off," she moaned, "please."

"Your bra? Are you sure?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. Please, take it off," she said, but it sounded more like begging. She arched her back and felt his hands on her upper back, undoing the clasp of her bra. Her eyes rolled back at the sensation of her bra being taken away. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him passionately, wrapping her legs around his waist to hold him where he was. "Thanks," she mumbled into the kiss.

He kissed her back, their tongues fighting a dance of dominance, while his right hand softly stroke her sides and finally found it's way to her left breast. He softly stroked the delicate flesh. He softly scratched her breast with his fingernails and felt her nipple harden in excitement. He moaned when he felt what effect she had on him. He felt her tug on the hem of his t-shirt and he sat up to take it off.

She smiled salaciously when he took off his own t-shirt. She felt giddy when she saw his well-toned muscles and his lightly tanned skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him down on top of her, her naked chest pressed to his naked chest. She moaned when his chest hair tickled her breasts. She felt her nipples hardened even more.

"Daddy? Katie?"

The couple stopped dead. Their heads whipped around to the little girl standing in the doorframe, holding the stuffed elephant, Kate had given her the night before, to her chest.

"Rick?" Kate whispered, panic in her voice and eyes. She looked at her boyfriend still towering on top of her. He was panicking as well.

He slowly backed away from her and got out of the bed. Thank god they were covered by a blanket. They hadn't been naked, no, but still. He didn't want to see his daughter watching them make out or worse. "Pumpkin?"

"Daddy?"

"What are you doing down here?"

"Katie," she said but it sounded more like a question.

"What is with Kate?"

"I wanna cuddle."

Rick shot his girlfriend a look and she shrugged. "Do you want to cuddle with Kate?" he asked.

The five-year-old nodded and made her way to the bed.

"Rick," Kate said in panic.

Rick grabbed his daughter and held her up in the air. "So, you like Kate better than me now?" he asked, buying Kate some time to put on her t-shirt.

"No?" Alexis said.

"No? Then why do you want to cuddle with Kate?"

"You too?"

"You want to cuddle with me, too?"

Alexis nodded.

"Okay then," he said after sharing a quick look with his girlfriend. He sat the girl down on the comforter at the end of the bed from where she crawled towards Kate.

"Good morning, little one," Kate said a little insecure.

"Morning Katie," Alexis said and snuggled into her side, resting her head on Kate's chest.

Rick crawled into bed next to them. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to Kate.

She shook her head and wrapped her arm around the little girl. "It's fine," she mouthed back.

"I'm hungry, daddy," Alexis said with a yawn.

"Okay. What do you want to eat pumpkin?"

"Pudding?"

"Pudding? In the morning?"

Alexis nodded. "Cho-Choc?"

"Chocolate pudding, huh?"

She nodded again.

He sighed. "Okay then. What do you want to eat, beautiful?"

"I'll take some warm pudding as well?"

"Women," he sighed. "I'll be back with some warm chocolate pudding soon then."

She smiled and blew him a kiss. "Thanks."

"I demand a reward for that."

"I'll reward you later," she said with a wink.

"Good," he said and left the bedroom.

Kate sighed and leaned back into the pillows that she lay in.

"What can we do today?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know. Is there something you would want to do?"

"See grams?"

"You wanna see your grandma? How about we ask daddy to call Martha later?"

Alexis shook her head.

"No?"

"No. Grams Jonna!"

Kate looked at her surprised. "You want to go and see my mom?"

She nodded.

"Okay. I'll call her later and ask her if she has time. Is that okay?"

"Okay," Alexis said. "Can we play something?"

"Sure. What do you want to play?"

"Can we play scrabble?"

"I'd love to.

* * *

><p><em>At the E&amp;B law firm...<em>

**Kate walked out of the elevator with Alexis on her hip and her boyfriend at her other side, holding her hand.** She walked through the glass door that led them to the front table. "Hey Lauren," Kate greeted the elder woman at the front table.

"Katherine Beckett! Oh my god, kiddo, you've become such a beautiful young woman! I haven't seen you in ages!" Lauren said and got up to greet her with a hug.

"Thanks. How are you doing?"

"Great. What about you? Who's the handsome young man and this precious little girl? You weren't pregnant now, were you?"

"Oh, no. No, I wasn't pregnant," Kate said and looked at Rick. "This is my boyfriend Rick and this is his daughter Alexis."

"So your mother wasn't joking when she said her daughter was dating Richard Castle?"

Kate groaned. "No, she wasn't," she sighed.

Lauren turned to Rick. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Castle."

"Please, call me Rick."

Lauren nodded. "Call me Lauren then, please," she said with a smile and turned to Alexis. "Hello young lady. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello," Alexis said shyly and tightened her grip on Kate, burying her head into her chest.

"She's a bit shy," Kate explained. "How about we go and see grandma then?" Kate asked the toddler.

"Jonna!" Alexis said excited and looked around if she could spot her.

"She's in her office and free."

"Great, thanks. See you, Lauren," Kate said and smiled at the woman before she made her way down the left corridor to her mother's corner office. She knocked on the glass door and walked in upon hearing her mother's voice asking her to come in. "Hey mom."

"Katie," Johanna said surprised. "What a pleasure to see you here. And Rick and Alexis. Did something happen?"

"No, Alexis wanted to see you," Kate explained and set the little girl down.

Alexis ran off towards Johanna and hugged her tight.

"She's so cute when she does that," Johanna said with a smile and placed the girl on her hip. "How are you two doing?"

"Good. What about you?" Rick asked.

"I'm good, too. A lot of work."

"How did the Keller case go?"

"Good, all good. We won."

"That's amazing, mom. Congrats."

Before they could carry on their conversation, Alexis tugged on Johanna's sleeve. "Grams Jonna? Can we get ice cream?"

Johanna looked from Alexis to Rick and Kate. "Did she just call me gram?"

Kate nodded. "She's been doing that since the morning. We let it slide. Is it... Is that okay mom?"

"Of course, yes. It's fine with me. I always wanted grandchildren," Johanna said with a wink at her daughter and Rick.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Mom, please. Not again."

"Oh, again? What did I miss? Have you been making plans that involve me knocking you up?" Rick asked with a grin.

"No! I... Rick, I'm not even twenty. I'm not even going to think about a pregnancy. Not yet anyways."

"Too bad. I bet we would have cute children. A little girl looking just like you? Aww!"

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh my! Rick!" she hissed. "Have you actually thought... With me?! You can't be serious."

"Don't you want kids?"

"Of course I want kids, but... We've only known each other since December and... "

"I think you should discuss that later, kiddos, hmm?"

Kate bit her lip. "Sorry. Yeah, we should talk about that later maybe."

"Somebody here wants ice cream if I got that right," Johanna said and smiled at the little girl that sat in her lap.

* * *

><p><em>In the evening...<em>

**Rick smiled when he looked around in the bedroom.** He had decorated their room with candles and rose petals, there was some amazing red wine chilled in the fridge and he had mousse au chocolate. One of Kate's favorite desserts. Everything was ready for their evening together. Their evening _after_ cinema. He had asked her what she wanted to do and she had decided to go to the cinema to see Star Wars - Episode 1: The Phantom Menace. _God, how much he loved that woman!_ He took a deep breath and walked out of their bedroom. _Yes, he called it their bedroom now. He never wanted any other woman to share the bed with him. Not ever!_

"Daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin. Are you excited to spend the night with your grams?"

"Yes. I'm ex-ci-ted! I'm excited!"

"Wonderful, pumpkin."

"Give me a kiss?"

Rick picked his little girl up. "Of course I will give you a kiss." He pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Katie too?" the five-year-old asked.

Kate smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek as well. "Be a good girl to your grams, okay?"

"Promise."

Kate smiled and stroked a hair strand out of the toddler's face.

"Miss you two," Alexis said and looked at her father and Kate.

"We will kiss you, too, pumpkin. We will pick you up at grams' around lunch, okay? We can have lunch together."

The little girl nodded and stretched out her arms for Kate.

Rick handed his daughter to Kate who hugged her tight. "I'll see you tomorrow, little one," she said and pressed a kiss to her red hair.

"Tomorrow," Alexis repeated and nodded.

Kate let the girl down and Rick wrapped his arm around her. They waved her goodbye and waited for the door to fall shut. "I miss her already," Kate sighed into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I know, me too," he said.

Kate snuggled closer into his embrace and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Are you ready for our Star Wars evening, Mr Skywalker?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Padmé," he replied and made her chuckle. "I'll grab our coats. Are you ready to ride the x-wing?"

She punched his shoulder softly, saying, "you're such a fool sometimes. Like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush."

"Don't you love it," he replied with a grin.

She let out a laugh. "I wanted a man, not a boy," she teased.

He pulled her close. "Trust me, I am a man," he growled into her ear with a sexy undertone.

She shivered and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Whatever you want to believe," she said.

He tightened his grip on her. "I can prove it to you right here as right now if you want me to, Katherine." He put emphasis on her name.

She swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay, you can tease me all you want to, babe."

"I'm just not good at this. All of my relationships... God, this will be the longest relationship I've ever had. I've never had a boyfriend before that would wait for me. It was all about the sex. I was a rebel, I didn't care about boys wanting me for my body only. I've never loved any of my boyfriends before. This... Our relationships makes me incredible happy, but it also scared the shit outa me," she confessed.

Rick wrapped her up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her hair. "It's okay to be scared, Kate. I've never loved a woman like I love you, and it scares me as well. All the women I had serious relationships before broke my heart and now I'm here, risking my heart all over again. I'd wait for you forever, Kate. I won't deny that I want to sleep with you, you are so damn attractive, but mostly I love you for your smartness. You're extraordinary."

She closed her eyes and breathed in his familiar scent. "I promise you can trust me with your heart. I know I can trust you with mine. It would be too late anyway."

"You don't have to be perfect in this relationship. I'm not perfect either. We're both still so young. You're not even twenty yet. I know this must scare you. It's okay."

"Why do you always say the right things, Castle?" she asked with a sigh.

"Maybe because I know you?"

She smiled. "Let's go. We're already late."

"We'll be on time. I promise," he said and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later...<em>

**By nine o'clock they came back home, stumbling through the door laughing and kissing each other.** He pressed her against the door, effectively closing it. He kissed her hard, making her moan. When they broke apart they rang for air.

Kate smiled at him. "You said something about mousse au chocolate earlier," she said with a wink.

"Really? You think about mousse au chocolate now?!"

"A girl wants what a girl wants, Castle."

"A boy wants what a boy wants, too, Beckett."

"Is that so? And what do you desire, Mr Castle?"

"You. Always you," he said kissing her hard.

She moaned and closed her eyes.

"You'll have me."

"I want to love you."

She smiled and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I want you to make love to me, too."

"God, how did I find a woman as perfect as you. I'll go fetch your dessert then. Do you want some wine with it?"

"Castle... "

"You're underage, I know. But I also know that neither you nor your parents care about that. So? Red or white?"

"Red, please."

"Perfect choice. Go and make yourself comfortable on the couch," he said and was already on his way into the kitchen.

Kate shook her head smiling and made herself comfortable on the couch. She closed her eyes until Rick nudged her knees and sat the tray down on the table. After she had made some space for him he sat down behind her and gave the bowl of mousse au chocolate to her. He grabbed their wine glasses and waited for her to lean back into him. He kissed her neck softly.

Kate shivered under his kiss. "Thank you Rick. That was a really great evening."

"Always babe."

She smiled and took a sip of her wine. "Mmhh, it's fantastic Rick. Where did you find it?"

"That's for me to know and for you not to know. I'll buy some more next time."

"I guess I can live with that." She scooped up some of the mousse au chocolate and tasted it. She moaned softly. "And that's even better. God Rick, that's food porn," she laughed.

"I'm glad I could be of service."

"You made that?! But... When?"

"When you were bathing Alexis."

"Have I ever told you that you were the perfect boyfriend? It's delicious."

"Always, Kate. Oh, and speaking of bath. I thought you might wanted to relax in the bathtub for a while?"

"You... Wow. You know that once I'm inside of your Jacuzzi-sized bathtub it's hard to get me out again, right?"

He sighed. "I'll find a way."

"Or you could always just join me?" she suggested with a wink.

He chocked on his wine. "Kate, that's not necessary. I'm okay waiting for you."

"And if I want you to take a bath with me? Or can't you handle my nakedness?"

"I... I'm... Actually, I'm not sure. I might not be able to handle it."

"So what's the worst that could happen? That we lose it in the bathtub and have our first time? I'm willing to take that risk, Rick."

"Okay. But we'll take the wine and the dessert with us."

"Deal."

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Let's go and have a bath, babe."

She chuckled and stood up. She made her way into the bedroom, carrying their dessert. She stopped dead when she saw the romantically decorations in the bedroom. "Rick?"

He stood behind her. "Yes love?"

"Thank you."

"Always. I thought for our first date, after so many months apart, it should be special."

"It's perfect," she said and kissed him passionately.

He pointed into the direction of the bathroom. "Chop, chop."

She smiled and made her way into the bathroom. She put the dessert bowl down and watched as Rick did the same with their wine glasses.

"Why don't you get in there and I'll get our wine bottle?"

"Okay," she said, not wanting to break the comfortable mood by teasing him.

"Will be right back," he said and left the bathroom.

Kate stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt, took off her underwear and looked at herself in the mirror. _Yes, she was beautiful, but would he like her?_ He had often told her that she was beautiful, but he hadn't seen her naked before. She sighed. She hated to feel insecure. Especially around him. She stepped into the bathtub and sank down into the water. She relaxed immediately when she felt the hot water around her body. It was a little warmer than her usual bathing water, but not too hot. She closed her eyes and only opened them when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Is the temperature okay?"

"Yes. Now come on in. I'm feeling lonely in here. And I think I've seen a sea monster, you gotta rescue me, lover."

He grinned.

"What?"

"I like that."

"A sea monster in the bathtub?"

"No. You calling me your lover. I like that."

"Me too. Now strip and move your pretty bum in here," she ordered.

"Aye aye, captain!" he said and began to strip. Not a minute later he lay down in the bathtub next to her. "That okay?"

She looked at him. She scooted closer to him until their bodies touched, sending shivers up her spine. She lay her head down on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Perfect," he said and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her, careful not to touch her too low or too high.

"God Castle. Stop being so careful. It's lot like I'm going to kill you when you touch my breasts," she huffed.

His heart missed a beat. _She said when, not if! Oh my god!_ "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be. I know we both have to get used to this. It's completely new territory for me, too. I've never shared a bath with anyone before. My parents excluded."

"I've only ever shared the Jacuzzi with Meredith at some hotel. Other than that, nope. I like it a lot, but that might just be, because I'm sharing with you."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Do you want some dessert?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

She half turned around, her back and bum now pressed into his side. Once again she shivered. She took his spoon and scooped up some dessert before turning around again and feeding him with it, which took him by surprise.

He let her feed him a couple of times, stealing kisses every once in a while, before he reversed their roles. He stole the spoon from her and began to feed her with the mousse au chocolate. Her moans were driving him stir crazy and it took him a lot of control not to jump her right there and then.

"I can feel it, too," she said after swallowing her dessert.

"Huh? Oh... "

She smiled. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I don't want to have my first time in the bathtub with you."

"It would be okay with me."

"No, it wouldn't be okay for you. And don't try to convince me of something else."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"We will take it one step at a time. Okay?"

"I don't know how long I'll be able to wait. I just want you so badly, Rick."

His lips were on hers within the flash of a moment.

They made out, their hands roaming and exploring each other's bodies, their lips locked

Kate broke away after a couple of minutes. "You're right," she muttered. "I don't want our first time to be in the bathtub."

"I know."

"Take me to the bedroom then?" she offered.

"No."

"No?"

"No. We're enjoying ourselves way too much to leave the bathtub now. As much as I want you, I don't want to cut our time in the bathtub short. It's way too nice."

She sighed. "Seriously? I'm telling you I want to have sex with you and you tell me no?"

"You're trying to make me take you. It feels like taking advantage of you, so no."

She rolled her eyes. "I must say, you are pretty stubborn about not having sex with me."

"I want it to be passionate. I don't want to think back to our first time together and always have in mind that we had shared the tub, lost control and... You know. I just don't want that."

"Okay, that's alright with me. As long as you promise me we will seal the deal before I have to leave for San Francisco again."

"Yes. I promise it."

"Good. And now, let's get back to that mousse au chocolate."

He smiled and continued to feed her with dessert.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. We will continue with their morning together and how they pick up Alexis after. Btw, reviews are a really great inspiration. Can't wait to hear your thoughts. Oh and, do you want the sex scene more into the direction of M-rated or T-rated?<em>

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	14. Breakfast and other things

_6,267 words. About 4,000 of them are the sex scene. Have fun reading ^^_

_So here's the chapter summer up for the readers who don't want to read the m-rated sex scene: Caskett is having sex. And later Alexis teases then about her wish to have siblings. And also, Caskett talk about their future and possible children._

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 14 "Breakfast and other things"_

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday morning...<em>

**Rick woke up to the sun lighting up the bedroom.** He sighed and let out a yawn. He checked on Kate. She was still fast asleep, cuddling with her blanket. He smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her hair. She looked so beautiful. So, so beautiful. He groaned when he felt his body react to his thoughts. _God, he had to get himself under control again._ He rolled out of their bed and left the bedroom. The clock read it was only 8am. He decided to make breakfast for Kate and wake her up with it. He hummed some songs while preparing their breakfast and was finished fifty minutes later. He put everything on a big wooden tray and went to make their coffee. He made a heart with the cream on Kate's vanilla latte and smiled. Perfect. He added the two mugs of coffee and two glasses of orange juice to the tray and lifted it up to bring it into the bedroom. Time for breakfast in bed.

Once inside the bedroom he set the tray down on his bedside table and lay down in bed next to Kate again. He smiled at her. She was still cuddling with her blanket and her curls were spilled out on the pillow like a fan. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," he whispered into her ear. "I made you breakfast, Kate."

She cracked an eye open to look at him and mumbled something that could vaguely mean 'what time is it?'

"It's nine in the morning."

"Oh, dear god. Let's go back to sleep," she groaned.

"I've made you some coffee? And pancakes and toast."

She yawned. "Bribing me already? What have you done? Did you shrink my favorite blouse washing it?" she teased.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Can't I just enjoy breakfast in bed with my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "Of course you can." She sat up and cuddled into his side. "So, where is that coffee of mine?"

"There you go, my lady," he said and handed her a steaming mug.

She inhaled the scent and closed her eyes with a moan. She took a big sip of coffee and moaned again. "You know that every coffee you make is pure coffee porn, right?"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Ah, no. That's not a proper good morning kiss, Rick," she said and kissed him passionately, leaving both of them gasping for air. "_That's_ a good morning kiss."

"God, I love you."

She smirked and took another sip of her coffee, all the while looking at him.

He gulped and took a sip of his own coffee before setting the mug back down on the tray, grabbing the plate with their toasts on it.

"Do you have a second plate Rick? Otherwise there'll be breadcrumbs on the sheets."

"It's fine. I'll just shake them off later."

"Okay," she said and took her toast. Ham with egg and cheese. Heavenly! "It's perfect," she said after she had swallowed the first bite of her toast.

"I'm glad," he said, taking a bite of his own ham, egg and cheese toast.

They ate their toasts in silence, speaking with their eyes only and stealing kisses every now and then. Once they had finished off their toasts and coffee Rick grabbed the plate loaded with pancakes. It were his special apple pancakes. He had cut pieces of apples into the pancakes, which tasted heavenly. He fed Kate with them and she returned the favor.

Rick shook the breadcrumbs off the sheets and they cuddled with each other. Kate lay in his arms facing him. She reached up to cup his left cheek in her hand and he kissed her softly.

Kate smiled at him and rolled onto her back, resting her head on the pillows now, not on his biceps anymore.

He moved with her, towering above her. "This reminds me so much of yesterday morning."

"Mmhh," she mumbled into their kiss.

"Just that Alexis isn't going to disturb us today."

"Rick... It wasn't her fault. We got carried away and forgot about her completely."

"I know... I'm still glad there won't be anybody disturbing us today."

She reached up to cup his cheek again. "Me too." She bit her lip. "Undress me, Rick."

"Are you sure? I... "

"Yes." She lifted her arms above her head and he took off her t-shirt. She heard him gasp. "Surprised?" she asked with a wink.

"You're not wearing a bra... "

"No, I'm not. I liked where we were going yesterday morning, Rick. I want this, okay?"

"Okay," he said and his lips searched hers hungrily while his hands roamed her body, not afraid of touching the soft flesh of her breasts.

She moaned under his touch and made quick work of taking off his t-shirt as well. Her hands roamed his upper body, taking in his sides, his strong biceps and well-formed muscles in his chest and stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. They both moaned when her breasts made contact with his chest. She felt her nipples harden and arched her back up.

He moved his right hand to her breasts and stroked them softly, scratching the delicate flesh with his fingernails just like he had done yesterday. He felt her bite into his shoulder to die down the moan that was escaping her mouth. He softly scratched her nipple and she arched her back into him even more. He kissed her hard. He felt like his lips were on fire, like he his lips burned with every kiss, but he didn't care. He just wanted her. He squeezed her nipple with his thumb and index finger and she moaned loudly. He felt his manhood going hard. He was on his best way to come and he hadn't even touched her really.

"Oh god. This feels amazing," she panted under him and looked right into his eyes. His usually sea blue eyes had turned nearly black with desire and lust. She imagined hers had turned to a golden color.

"You're so beautiful," he said with a raspy voice. He kissed his way down her throat to her breasts to suck on her right nipple, still toying with the other one. He bit down on her nipple and she let out a small scream. He stopped and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"No, no, I'm not. I want you, Rick," she moaned. "No scratch that, I think I need you."

He smirked and went back to what he had been doing. He sucked and bit down on her right nipple while his right hand worked on her other breast.

"Please, Rick. I need you."

He swallowed and stopped teasing her breast with his mouth. "I won't be able to stop if we continue this, Kate."

"And you think I can? No. I want you to love me, Rick. Have sex with me," she panted.

That was all he needed to hear. He backed off enough to be able to undress her completely before taking care of his boxer shorts. He removed them and let them fall to the floor. He looked down at his naked girlfriend and once again thought about how lucky he was. He kept kissing her hard and his hand found it's way to her hip. He touched her and her hips jerked up into his. He let out a loud moan at the contact. His hand wandered even lower until it was between her legs.

She felt his hand coming dangerously close to her hot wetness. Her eyes went wide and she yelped when she felt his fingers parting her folds.

He moaned softly when his fingers made contact with her wetness. She was so wet and hot and ready for him. He closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of her wetness coating his fingers. He began to tease her and she moaned lustfully after just a few strokes. He kissed her hard, dying down her protest. He slit a finger inside of her and soon added a second one, plunging them in and out of her a couple of times.

She jerked her hips into his hand and moaned loudly.

He rolled to his side of the bed and opened the drawer.

"Rick? What are you doing?" she asked when he left her.

He held up a condom. "Don't want to knock you up right away, eh?"

She shook her head. "God, no. That would be horrible."

He stopped for a second. "Horrible?"

"I'm way too young to be a mother just yet."

He nodded slowly.

"Let's discuss that later, hmm?" she offered.

"Yeah, later," he said and pulled the condom down on his pulsating erection. He positioned himself on top of her again, kissing her passionately. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied and kissed him.

He lowered himself on top of her and entered her slowly.

They both let out loud moans. She, because the feeling of him filling her out was nearly too much to bear, and he, because the feeling of being buried inside of her was nearly too much for him. His vision was clouded and the only thing he could focus on where her eyes. He was looking straight into her sparkling, golden eyes. She was so beautiful.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to bury himself deeper into her. She moaned loudly and reached up to kiss him hard.

They found their rhythm quickly and soon they were just a tangled mass of sweaty limbs. He slid out of her and buried himself deep in her, time and time again, burying himself deeper inside of her with every thrust.

"Oh god, deeper, please," she moaned.

He tired to enter her deeper, although he physically couldn't enter her any deeper. "You feel so good around me," he moaned.

She scratched his back when he hit her G-spot and let out a scream. "Harder, please. Oh god, I'm so close," she panted.

He thrusted into her harder, feeling he was close to his own release. "I'm close, too. So close," he panted as well and kept thrusting into her.

She wrapped her legs around him tighter, arched her back up and moved her hips closer to him, if that was even physically possible. She felt him hit her hard and deep and she nearly couldn't bear the orgasm that she felt building inside of her. She held on to his back, digging her fingernails into him when she felt like she was on the verge of a cliff, ready to be pushed over and fall. She closed her eyes, jerked her hips into him and her orgasm hit her full force, when he hit her G-spot. She screamed and let go.

He kept thrusting into her when he felt her orgasm ripple trough her. He kept going until his own orgasm hit him and he released herself into her. He rode their orgasm out, thrusting into her on a slower pace. He collapsed on top of her panting. "Wow," he panted.

"Yeah. That was really... Wow. Amazing."

"You're fantastic."

"You're not bad either," she replied and kissed him.

"Oh god, I'm going to squeeze you to death," he mumbled and moved to roll away from her.

"No, I like it. Stay, please," she asked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her softly and stroked a strand of hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed and bit down on her lip.

"No need to blush. It's the truth," he said and rolled on his back. "Come here." He pulled her on top of himself and pulled the blanket over them.

"Now I'm on top," she grinned.

"Mmhh, seems like you like it."

She smirked and pressed a kiss to his chest. "Yes." She looked at him for a moment. "Are you up for round two? Because I think our first time was pretty much mind-blowing and I don't want to stop just yet," she whispered.

"Yeah, I'd love a second round as well. You're right, our first time was mind-blowing. I don't think it's possible, but I love you even more now."

She smiled and kissed him passionately. "Me too."

He bit down on his lip.

"What?"

"I... eh... "

"Just say it Rick."

"I'll need another condom. I don't want to rip this one... "

"Sure," she nodded. "Drawer?"

"Yes."

She rolled over and opened the drawer, grabbing another condom from the box. She pushed the blanket down and went back to tower above him. "Is it alright if I do it or do you want to do it yourself?" she asked holding up the wrapped up condom.

"You can... If you want to, that is."

"I do want to."

He smiled and she scooted down to kneel in between the V of his legs. She rolled up the used condom and unwrapped the new one. She rolled it down his length and smiled satisfied. She scooted up again, towering above him. "Are you alright with me being on top? I've never done that before though... "

"Kate, whatever you want to try out is fine with me. We're both grown-ups. We can talk about stuff like that. You want to be in top? Do it. I think it will be absolutely amazing."

"Okay," she said and leaned down to kiss him.

He moved his hands to her hips and stroked her sides softly. The feeling of her sitting on top of him was mind-blowing.

She groaned softly. "This is embarrassing."

He stopped dead and looked at her. "If you're feeling uncomfortable, stop. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Kate. Or worse, regret something. I don't want to make you feel like... "

"No, it's not that. I don't feel uncomfortable and I sure as hell don't regret anything we did, Rick. I just... I've never had such a deep connection with anyone before. Sex was just a necessary thing. Yes, it was fun, but this... It's so much more, Rick. I've only been on my back when I had sex."

"It's time to try out something new then."

"What if I fail?"

"Fail? Kate, what do you mean?"

"I don't know... I just... What if you don't like it?"

He sighed. "I'll go with whatever you like, Kate. You said you never tried it out before? Well, me neither. So how about we try it out and if we don't like it we stop?"

She nodded. "Okay."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her down to him. He kissed her passionately. "Let's stop talking, love," he mumbled and wriggled his eyebrows.

She smirked and scooted down so she was positioned on his manhood. He was hard under her. She moaned softly and rubbed herself on him a couple of times before she lifted her ass up a little. She grabbed him with her hand and stroked him, making his hips jerk upwards and into her hand. She was taken by surprise a little bit, but kept going. She steadied his length with her hand and sank down a bit, his tip teasing her entrance. "Are you ready?" she asked with a slight blush.

"Yes. God, keep going," he mumbled and tried to relax into the pillows.

She bit her lip and sank down on him, taking all of him in, absorbing him into her wetness. She let out a loud moan and sank down until she felt a little pain, because he was buried so deep inside of her. She gasped and lifted herself up again. "Oh god, you're so big," she moaned.

"And you're so damn tight and wet. You feel so damn good around me," he panted.

"I think you're buried even deeper inside of me than when you were on top of me a couple of minutes ago," she smiled.

"I have that feeling, too," he admitted.

She smiled and sank down on him again, taking all of him in again. She stayed down, trying to accustom and adjust to his length. She moaned loudly and moved on top of him. She leaned down to kiss him and felt his hands on her hips, steadying her and holding her down on him.

"God, this is good, so good," he panted.

"It is. It's amazing," she replied.

His hands roamed her body and soon found her breasts. He massaged them and urged her to sit up again. He massaged the tender flesh and squeezed her nipples.

She threw her head back at the sensation of him massaging her breasts. She felt herself building a strong orgasm. She leaned back, pressing herself down on him even more. She gasped and his hips jerked upwards into her. "Oh god, keep going. Don't stop," he moaned and quickened up a little bit, setting a higher pace for her thrusts.

He kept massaging her left breast, but his other hand moved down to her core. He slipped one finger in between them and teased her clit.

She gasped and looked at him in shock. "Castle," she moaned and rocked herself into him.

He gasped and thrusted upwards, hitting her G-spot. "Oh god, Kate," he groaned. He rubbed her sensitive spot and she thrusted into him again.

Her vision clouded when she felt him rub her clit. _As if it wasn't enough that her riding him made him hit her G-spot all over again, no, he had to rub her clit as well. And she liked it. A lot. No scratch that, she loved it._ "Keep going. I'm going to come," she gasped and felt him increase the pressure of his fingers on her clit._ Wait, fingers? When had he... Oh who cares, she thought. It felt too good to think about_ _it now_. She just kept going and felt her orgasm build inside of her.

He felt her tighten around him, a strong indicator that she was going to come soon. He kept going, rubbed her clit and massaged her breasts. He jerked his hips into hers and hit her deep and hard.

She felt him thrust into her and felt her walls clutch. She was close, standing on the verge of the cliff again, waiting to be pushed over. She rode him harder and felt her orgasm explode inside of her. She screamed out his name loudly and collapsed on top of him, her orgasm ripping through her, her walls contracting and her limbs jerking. She gasped for air, breathing heavily.

He felt her collapse on top of him. Her walls clenching around him nearly made him come again. When she collapsed into his chest he kept moving his hips, riding her through her orgasm with soft thrusts. He slowed down and stopped when she was back to breathing relatively normal again. "You okay there?"

"Yeah," she gasped. "That was... Mind-blowing. Really amazing. I've never felt anything like that before. Thank you for letting me try this out," she said in between breaths.

"Always. I'm glad we did that. It was really amazing. Where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?"

"You rode me like a pro. That was really fantastic!"

"I thought you had never done that before... "

"I may have lied about that. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or under the pressure to impress me. Not that that would have been a problem, by the way."

"Jackass," she said and slapped his chest playfully. "So you liked it?"

"I loved it."

"Me too," she said and wrapped her right leg around his waist. "It was truly mind-blowing."

"Yes. I'm glad we waited. This was so much better than a quick number in the bathtub would have been."

"I agree. Thank you for not letting me change your mind."

He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well... Um, cuddle?"

She smiled. "My boyfriends... After we slept with each other he usually just turned around and slept, so... "

"That's a shame. I'm glad you like cuddling. I always loved cuddling after having had sex, but the women I slept with never thought much of it."

"But I do. I'd love to cuddle, Rick," she said and rested her head on his chest. She shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked and pulled up the blanket immediately. He covered them both and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled. "Thank you. We definitely need to take a shower before we pick up Alexis."

"Yes," he said. "Speaking of... How late is it?"

"I have no idea. I've been a bit busy, you know?"

He grinned. "Yeah, me too."

She reached for her mobile phone on her bedside table and checked the time. She gasped. "Eleven?!" she said in disbelieve.

"Did you say eleven? Did we really just have sex for the past hour and more?"

"Well, we made out quite long time... "

"Wow. We should go and shower."

"Can we cuddle a little longer?"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't think Alexis will mind if we pick her up half an hour late."

"Probably not," she said and scooted even closer into his side.

Rick stroked up and down her sides with his fingers, tickling her a little bit.

She pressed her face into his chest, trying to stifle the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Ticklish?" he asked.

"Shut up," said with a smile.

"It's cute."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said and got silent.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We... Forget about it."

"Is it about me not wanting to have kids just yet?"

He nodded silently.

She sighed. "I want to have kids, Rick. I've always wanted kids. It's just... I'm nineteen and I'm studying. I couldn't care for a kid yet, Rick."

"I understand that, Kate, and I wouldn't ever pressure you into getting pregnant. I wouldn't knock you up on purpose unless we both agreed on having kids. I'm not that kind of a man. I just, when you said that, it felt like you didn't want children... Or not with me... "

"No," she said and shook her head. "I want children, Rick, and I could imagine having children with you. Not right now, but maybe in four or five years? I want to finish studying and I want to work. With your help I'm sure I can combine work and children."

"I wouldn't ever forbid you to study or work. You're an independent, young woman and I wouldn't ever take that away from you. If in, let's say five years, we are married and you're pregnant, I wouldn't tell you to stop working, Kate. I know you love your work, I can see how much being a lawyer means to you."

She smiled. "Thank you. So, how about we talk about this again in let's say two or three years?"

"That's fine with me. I'm just glad we're on the same page. We both want kids with each other."

"Yes."

"Can we have a little girl first please?" he asked.

She laughed. "Really? I think you're pretty much in charge of the gender, Rick. I only conceive and carry it around for nine month. I'm a human incubator."

He smirked. "I'll do my best to make it a girl."

"I really don't care what it will be as long as it will be healthy and happy."

"So you've thought about it, too?"

"I wouldn't say I haven't imagined it once or twice. But I want a boy first."

"What? Why?"

"Because we already have a cute little girl, Rick."

"I still want a girl first," he said and kissed her.

"Whatever," she smiled and snuggled up with him again.

They cuddled for another twenty minutes until they had to get up to shower.

"So, do you want to save some water and shower together?" she asked with a wink.

He acted shocked. "Miss Beckett, are you secretly asking me to have shower sex?"

"Maybe?" she replied. "Is it working?"

"Let's get into the shower," he said and stood up. He pulled her up and wrapped her arms around her to kiss her passionately.

She grinned into their kiss and walked backwards into the bathroom.

He closed the door behind them and pressed her up against it.

"Shower Castle," she said with a laugh and pushed him away from her.

He lost no time and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the shower with him. He turned the water on and pressed her against the rather cold wall.

She gasped and kissed him.

He smiled and nudged her legs apart with his knee.

"Lift me up?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Lift me up, hold me in your arms," she said and he did as asked. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his length pressing into her inner tight. She kissed him passionately and moved her hips into his.

"Have I told you lately that you're amazing?"

"Stop talking and show me," she moaned and felt his and making down to her core. She felt his fingers on her clit once again. She moaned loudly. "Skip that part, Rick. I need you," she said.

He shushed her and slid two fingers inside of her.

"Oh god, Rick. Please," she begged.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he teased.

"Rick, please. I need you. Please."

He couldn't resist her begging and stopped teasing her. He wanted to enter her but stopped dead.

"Rick?" she asked.

"I don't have a condom... "

"Oh screw it. I'm on the pill Rick."

"Kate, I don't... "

"You're not pressuring me. I know what I said half an hour ago. I know it only takes one time to get pregnant. The risk is low, yes, it's not impossible that you knock me up while I'm on the pill, but it's also not impossible that you knock me up when we use a condom. So what's the worst that could happen? That you knock me up? Then so be it. I just can't bear to let you go right now," she said and moved her fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Enter me or I'll press charges against you," she growled.

He chuckled and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed into her deep and fast.

She gasped and rolled her hips into his. "Oh god," she moaned.

"You knock you can just say 'oh Rick', right?" he teased her and she rocked her hips into his, making him groan with pleasure. "You wicked little... " he growled and thrusted deep into her.

"Fuck," she swore. She arched her back and pressed her breasts into his face in the process.

He took that as his invitation to suck on her nipple. He claimed her left breast and sucked on her nipple. He felt her nipple harden under his assault and bit down on it softly.

"Holy mother, Rick," she gasped and threw her head back.

"Like that?"

"Yes. God, you know what the rest of the week looks like, right?"

"Yeah, I think I can imagine."

"Gosh, I'm going to arch so much."

His eyes went wide. "Kate, I'm so sorry... I didn't want to hurt you. Oh god, I... "

"You didn't hurt me in any way, Rick."

"But you said... "

"Oh, Rick, I merely meant that I'm gonna hurt from all the great sex. I'm fine."

"Okay," he said and went back to assaulting her nipple.

* * *

><p><em>At 12:45pm...<em>

**Rick knocked on the door to his mother's apartment and they waited patiently.** He had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend.

"Do you think she will notice?"

"That were nearly an hour late? Nah, she won't mind."

"No, not that. That we had sex."

"Alexis?! No."

"No, not Alexis. Your mother, Rick!"

"I don't think my mother will notice... " he didn't get any further as his mother opened the door.

"I'm not gonna notice what son?"

"Nothing mother. I'm sorry we're so late."

"Been busy?" she asked with a wink.

Kate's eyes went wide and she blushed.

"Oh kiddos! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" she said and pulled Kate into a big hug.

Kate needed a moment to process what was happening. _Was his mother congratulating her on having had sex with her son?! Yes, she needed more time than just a moment_.

"No need to blush, darling, it isn't like I haven't done that before. And I know my son is not a virgin anymore. He already gifted me with an amazing grandchild. Not that I would mind more," she said with a wink.

"I... I... Um... " Kate looked at Rick for help.

"Mother, please. Can we just pick up Alexis? We promised to take her out for lunch."

"Of course," Martha said and smilingly went to get Alexis.

"Oh god, Rick," Kate groaned. "She noticed right away, didn't she?"

"Babe, you gave a whole new meaning to the 'I just got laid'-glow."

"Oh god," she groaned again and buried her face into his shoulder. "This is embarrassing."

"It's gonna be fine. I'm sorry for my mother though. I just have the feeling you'll have to learn how to cope with that."

"It's fine, Rick. I like your mom. It's just a little creepy that she congratulated me on having sex with you, that's all."

"Yeah, sorry for that."

She sighed and took a deep breath. "Am I still blushing?"

"Nope, only glowing."

She rolled her eyes and punched his chest playfully.

"Katie!" Alexis screamed and ran towards the couple.

Kate caught her and picked her up. "Hey there, little one. Did you have a good time at your gram'?"

"Yes! Missed you."

"We missed you, too, Alexis. Are you hungry? Your daddy and I thought we could go to Remy's."

"Burgers?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Let's go!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Kate said with a laugh and slowly let the girl down again. "Go and grab your bag, we will wait here."

Martha smiled at them. "If you need me to take her again this week just give me a call, okay? I'd love to give you two some couple time."

Kate felt the blush rising to her cheeks again and prayed to god that Alexis would be back soon.

Rick wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and stroked her side softly.

Alexis came running back, carrying her backpack. "Ready to go!"

"Perfect. Now say bye to your gram and we will have lunch," Rick told his daughter.

"Bye grams!"

"Bye, bye, Alexis," Martha said and leaned down to press a kiss to her granddaughter's face. "Remember what I told you? Go and ask your daddy and Kate later," she whispered into the toddler's ear.

Alexis nodded and ran to her father and Kate. She waved at her gram and then closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>At Remy's...<em>

**Rick sat opposite Alexis and Kate. **She had chosen to sit next to Kate, because she wanted to tell Kate about what her grams and her had done the evening before.

Kate listened patiently to Alexis telling her about the movie marathon with her grandma, how they cooked dinner, ate dinner, how she had a bath and went to bed, her grandma reading her a bedtime story.

"And the princess had three sisters and two brothers!" Alexis said. She looked at her father. "Daddy? Can I have sibling? I want a sister! And a brother! And Katie will be their mommy?" she looked at Kate with hopeful eyes.

Kate swallowed hard. _Why was that topic following her everywhere? Her mother, Rick, Rick's mother, Alexis? Was it bad karma? What had she done wrong?_ "I... "

"Maybe in a couple of years. Kate still has to finish her studies and then we will see."

"But I want them now!"

Kate looked at the little girl. "Alexis, look, we don't say that we won't have kids, just not now. You will have to wait a couple of years."

"No! Now! I don't want to wait."

"You want a sibling now?"

Alexis nodded stubbornly.

"But we can't just have a child now, Alexis. Having a baby is a huge step. I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet."

"But me? You have me? Why not a baby?"

"Yes, I have you. And I'm glad I have you."

"Why not have baby, too?"

Kate sighed. "We will have one. Later."

"Tomorrow?"

"No, not tomorrow."

Tears started to roll down Alexis' cheeks and Kate looked at Rick in panic. He shrugged and she took the girl into her arms. "I promise you we will have a child together, okay? Just not now."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," she said and mentally slapped herself for giving that promise to her. Who knew if it would really work out between them?

Rick looked at her in amusement, knowing Alexis would want her to have a baby within the next two years, three at most.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Rick," she said in a warning tone.

"Uh, uh, later."

She rolled her eyes and the waitress came by their table to ask what she could get them.

"One bacon cheeseburger with farm potatoes and a strawberry milkshake for me, and for her a small cheeseburger with farm potatoes and a vanilla milkshake, please," Kate said.

"Okay. And for you, sir?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with farm potatoes as well. And a chocolate milkshake, please," Rick said.

"Great. I'll be back with your food and drinks soon," she said and rushed to the next table.

"Katie? I have to pee," Alexis whispered into her ear.

"Let's go then," Kate said and stood up. "We'll be right back," she told Rick and grabbed the girl's hand. Together they walked to the restrooms.

Rick used the time and fetched a pen and a small notebook from his jacket pocket. He wrote down what he thought would happen in the next two to three years and smiled. He ripped the piece of paper from the book and put everything except the note back into his pocket. He folded it and waited for them to come back. When they were back he gave the note to Kate who read it with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious, Rick," she hissed at him.

"I am. I know her, Kate."

Kate shook her head. "I can't. Rick, I can't. I'm nineteen and I'm studying. I can't just drop everything, come back to New York and have a b-a-b-y."

"I would never ask you to do that, Kate, I'm just telling you what's likely to happen. I don't say let's go home and knock you up. I promise you I would never knock you up without you knowing and agreeing to it. And even if it happened by some miracle, it's your decision."

"No. If by some miracle you knocked me up, I would keep it. I couldn't... No. I just couldn't do that."

"That's fine with me. We're both young, we have plenty of time to raise a family."

Alexis watched her parents' discussion. She didn't know what they were talking about exactly as she didn't know all the words. There were too many new words they used. She sighed and decided to cuddle into Kate's side.

Kate sighed. "We really should talk about that later," Kate said and as if on cue the waitress came towards them with their food.

Alexis sat up again when the waitress brought the food to their table. She grabbed her vanilla milkshake and took a big sip. "It's delicious," she said and smiled at Kate.

"Yeah, mine is great, too."

* * *

><p><em>I hope the chapter was to your liking. It's been some time since I've written some really good m-rated stuff, but I promise I will try to make them even betyer in the future. Aside from the sex, what do you think of the rest of the chapter?<em>

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	15. Meredith

_First of all, I'm so very sorry that it took me ages to upload the new chapter! I had only finished it halfway and I wasn't sure about the plot of the chapter, if it was good for the timeline to bring that "new" character in. Well, it's done now and I hope it will turn out good. I've now finished all my work for School and the graduation paper I did with a couple of other students from my form is done now, too, and it doesn't even look that bad. I hope that I'll have more time for writing now._

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 15 "Meredith"_

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday morning...<em>

**Kate woke up when she felt somebody poke her side.** She cracked an eye open to see the young redhead looking at her. "Alexis?" she asked half asleep.

"Morning Katie," the five-year-old said.

"How late is it?" Kate asked.

"It's dark outside?" Alexis offered and yawned.

Kate yawned as well and lifted the blanket for Alexis to slip under. "What woke you up, sweetie?"

"Bad dream. Can we cuddle?"

"Come here," Kate said and patted the space next to herself.

Alexis climbed onto the bed and cuddled into Kate's side. She rested her head on Kate's chest and yawned again.

Kate wrapped her arm around the young girl. "Go back to sleep, sweetie. I'll keep the monsters away," she told her and pressed a kiss to the little girl's red hair.

"Thank you," Alexis whispered and closed her eyes. She felt Kate's hand softly stroke her side, lulling her back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Five hours later...<em>

**Rick woke up to the sun shining into his face.** The warm light flooded the whole room, creating a warm embrace. He smiled and rolled around to kiss his girlfriend awake. When he looked at her he stopped for a second, seeing there was red hair on her chest. He smiled to himself at the picture of his daughter cuddling with Kate. He carefully scooted closer to them and propped himself up on his elbow. He saw his girlfriend cracking open an eye at him. "Good morning, beautiful," he said and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Morning handsome. How late is it?"

"Shortly after nine. Still too early to get up," he said with a smile. "When did Alexis climb into bed with us?"

"Some time tonight?" she asked with a smile. "It must have been early morning. She stood there poking my side. She said she had had a bad dream. I let her climb into bed with me and she slept in again."

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "Thank you."

"What for, Rick?"

"For taking care of our little girl."

She nodded slowly. "Always."

The little girl stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey there, pumpkin," Rick said and smiled at his daughter.

"Daddy," the little girl said with a smile. "Hey daddy." She yawned and stretched.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and rested her head on Kate's chest again.

"Good morning, sweetie," Kate said and pressed a soft kiss to her hair.

"Morning Katie," the young red head replied and crawled on top of Kate.

"Is Kate comfortable, yeah?" Rick asked her.

The girl hummed her response and yawned.

"Why don't we stay in bed a little longer?" Rick asked and snuggled closer to Kate, slipping under her blanket as well. Now he was very grateful that they had put on their cloths again after yet another session of making love.

"Looks like you already made the decision," Kate snorted and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you complaining?"

"Never."

"Good," he said and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Ewww," Alexis said in disgust and closed her eyes before burying her face into Kate's chest.

Kate laughed and stroked the girl's back.

Rick smiled at his daughter and Kate and the bond they shared. "I'll make you some smiley face pancakes later," he told his daughter, who looked at him with a big grin on her lips.

Kate shook her head slowly and closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of her boyfriend.

They were starting to relax when the doorbell rang suddenly.

Kate looked at Rick in wonder.

"I have no idea as to who that could be. Be right back," he said and rolled out of bed.

Kate and Alexis watched him leave the bedroom.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Kate shrugged. "I have no idea, sweetie."

"What can we do today?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Watch Disney movies?"

"I'm sure we can do that. We will ask daddy later," Kate said.

"Alexis! Your mommy is here!" a female voice called out and stormed into the bedroom. She stopped dead when she saw Kate lying in the bed. "Who in hell are you? And what are you doing in my husband's bed with my daughter!" the woman screamed.

Kate felt Alexis stiffen in her arms.

"Meredith! Get out of my bedroom," Rick said in a stern voice. "You have no right... "

"I have every right, Ricky! What is that slut doing in our bed? Does she sleep with you?"

"That's none of your business."

"So you do," the woman, Meredith, snorted. "Why the hell is she holding my little baby? Since when do sluts get in contact with kids?" she asked harshly.

"Get out, Meredith. Kate is no slut, not that it is any of your business. You don't live here anymore. You're the slut, don't you remember?" Rick growled.

Meredith gasped in shock. "What did you just call me?"

"You know exactly what I just said. And now get out of our bedroom."

"I'm taking Alexis with me."

"No, you are not. Get out of here, Meredith."

"I don't want that slut touching my daughter, Ricky!"

"You have no right to call her your daughter. You left her behind."

"I know, and I'm so sorry for that. I came back for her, I want to be there for her," she said in a sweet voice.

Rick shook his head. He headed over to Kate and Alexis. "Take her into her room, babe. Occupy her, give her a bath or something. She doesn't need to hear any of this. She has already heard way too much. And I'm sorry for what she called you," he whispered into her ear.

"Her mother?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry you have to meet her like this."

Kate nodded. "I'll take care of Alexis. Don't worry. Come and get us when you're done?"

He nodded and pulled the blanket back.

Kate pressed the girl into her chest and sat up. She felt Alexis' grip tighten. "It's fine, sweetie," Kate whispered.

"She's mean," Alexis said, her voice barely a whisper.

"It's fine, baby," Rick said. "Katie will go with you." He looked at Kate and squeezed her shoulder softly.

Kate stood up and held on to Alexis. She started to walk out of the bedroom when Meredith suddenly tried to snatch Alexis away from Kate.

The girl screamed and kicked with her legs, gripping Kate's shirt tightly.

"Meredith!" Rick yelled.

"Give me my daughter, bitch," Meredith said and grabbed Alexis' arm.

The girl screamed for Kate.

"Let go of her," Kate said calmly.

"You've got nothing to say, bitch. She's my daughter, give her to me!"

"She doesn't want to be held by you. Let go of her arm, you're hurting her."

"I said give my daughter to me, bitch!"

Rick grabbed Meredith arms tightly, pulling her away from their daughter.

Kate walked away from them with the crying and screaming five-year-old. She made her way to the stairs and went upstairs with her. She walked into Alexis' room and sat down on the bed with her. "It's alright, sweetie, she's gone."

"Don't leave me," Alexis cried.

Kate pressed a kiss to her hair. "Never."

"She takes me away," Alexis cried.

"No, she won't. Your daddy and I wouldn't ever let you go, Alexis," Kate whispered and rocked her in her arms.

Alexis kept crying for another couple of minutes before she started to calm down. After a while she sobbed into Kate's shoulder and lightened her grip on the young woman a little. "Don't go," she whimpered.

"I'm not going away," Kate reassured her and lay down with Alexis in her arms.

The little girl snuggled into her side and calmed down slowly.

Kate kept stroking her back and held her close, waiting for Rick to come upstairs. She could hear them fighting downstairs. Taking a deep breath she started to tell Alexis a story about a baby elephant and a baby turtle. Near the end of the story she felt Alexis' breathing calming down. When she checked, the little girl had slept in. She kept telling the story anyway, for both of their sakes. Not long after she had finished the story she heard steps on the stairwell and soon after, Rick stood in the doorframe of Alexis' room.

"She okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she slept in a couple of minutes ago."

Rick nodded and crossed the room to sit on the bed behind Kate. "I'm sorry, Kate. I'm so sorry. I didn't know she would show up here today."

Kate shook her head slowly. "It's fine. I'm more sorry for the sake of Alexis. She was so afraid."

"She never reacted this strongly before, but I guess she's right. Her mother left her alone and now Alexis doesn't feel like it's her mother anymore. You on the other hand... "

"She wanted me, not her. I know." Kate sighed. "I guess I'm okay with that. I love her so much Rick." She stroked the little girl's head softly.

"I know you do and she loves you, too."

"She was afraid I'd leave her." Kate thought for a moment. "Do you think it's possible her bad dream was about me being gone? That I would leave her?"

"To be honest? Yes, I think that could be it. She's not been having bad dreams about being left since a year now and I think the dreams might be coming back, because she fears she might lose you one day."

Kate tried to keep the tears at bay. "I never wanted that. I never wanted to make her feel bad, Rick," she whispered.

"It's not your fault, babe, she just loves you. She'll be fine."

"And if she won't be? What will be when I leave again this weekend? I don't want to make... "

"She'll be fine. How about we go with you? For a week of two? We could visit you after school. And it's not like Alexis will miss anything in pre-school."

"Okay. I guess I could show you around a little bit."

"Great. I'm sure she'll love the idea."

"I just don't want to make her feel like I leave her. Or you."

Rick stroked her cheek softly and leaned in for a kiss. "I know. You won't, okay? She'll understand."

Kate nodded.

"So, how about we carry her downstairs? I'm hungry."

"Okay. Tell me what happened?"

"Meredith?"

Kate nodded.

"I'll explain it to you downstairs."

Kate stood up and Rick picked up his little girl. Together they went downstairs and Rick lay the little girl down on the couch. After watching her for a couple of moments they walked into the kitchen where they got started on toasts and coffee.

"So, Meredith," he sighed. "She wanted to know about you. She basically carried on calling you names, which I won't repeat, and wanted to take Alexis with her. I told her she couldn't because we already had plans for today. Now she wants to take her tomorrow, but I already told her she won't. She said she would go to court and stuff, but she has no rights. I've got sole custody of her. I get to decide everything alone. She said I would regret it and I threw her out."

Kate grabbed his hands. "I'm so sorry, Rick. Neither you nor Alexis should have to endure that. First she cheated on you and then she left you and Alexis alone. And now she wants her daughter back. I just don't get it."

"Me neither. If Alexis wants to see her mother, that's fine with me, but if Alexis doesn't want to see her, which is the case at the moment, I won't make her see Meredith. I wouldn't ever pressure my little angel into seeing her mother."

"That's alright, Rick. That's the right decision, I think."

"It is," Rick said with a nod. "I think we should stay home today. I want to snuggle up with Alexis and you."

Kate smiled. "Good, because that was our plan for today anyway. Alexis asked me if we could watch some Disney movies today."

"Great. I'll get some Disney movies and we can watch them. You decide where we watch them. In bed or on the sofa."

"Bed," Kate said without hesitation.

"Great choice."

She smiled and started to eat her toast.

"Oh, and I will make some caramel popcorn," he said, his mouth filled with toast.

"Since when do we speak with food in our mouth, Rick?" she asked with a laugh.

He swallowed. "Right, sorry."

She stuck out her tongue at him and he leaned forward to kiss her softly.

"Oh, and I will look up some hotels near Stanford later."

"Great," she said with a smile.

A couple of minutes later, Rick walked into the bedroom, a bowl of caramel popcorn in his hands.

Kate greeted him with a smile.

"She okay?" he asked and nodded toward Alexis.

"She'll be fine. She knows we're here and snuggled up with me. She wants to watch Snow White."

"Well, I believe we could watch that movie," he said and plopped down on the bed next to his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>After the movie...<em>

**Kate sighed and closed her eyes in comfort. **Her head rested on her boyfriend's chest and she could hear the steady beat of his heart. Alexis' head rested on her lower abdomen, her little arms wrapped around her waist, holding on to Kate.

Alexis yawned. She had enjoyed watching that movie with her father and Katie, but something kept bothering her. _Why had her mother been here? She didn't really remember her all too well. She had seen her a couple of times, spent time with her, but not much. So what was she doing here now? What did she want? Did she want to take her away from Katie and daddy?_ The thought made her eyes welled up with tears.

"Sweetie?" Kate asked concerned when she saw the tears in the little girl's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Will you go away?" Alexis asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Rick looked at his daughter with concern. He muted the DVD to talk to his daughter.

"Who goes away, pumpkin?"

"Katie. Will she go away?"

"No, sweetie. Why would I go away?" Kate asked irritated.

"She left me. Don't leave me too, Katie," she said.

Kate looked at Rick with concern.

"Pumpkin, Kate isn't going to go away."

"She picks me up then?"

"Who picks you up? Kate?" Rick asked his daughter.

"Mom. She takes me away?" Tears started to spill. "I don't want to go away!"

"Hey, hey," Kate tried to soothe her. "Nobody's going to take you away." She pulled the little girl on top of her, wrapping her arms around her.

"I don't want to leave!" she cried.

Rick put his arm around his daughter as well. "Pumpkin, she won't take you away from us. Ever. Okay? You will stay with us."

Alexis grabbed a fistful of Kate's shirt and held on to her. "I'll stay?"

"Yes, little one. You stay with us," Kate repeated and pressed a kiss to her hair.

The little girl snuggled into Kate's chest and calmed down slowly.

"And if you want to, we can go to Stanford with Kate. At least for a week or two," Rick told his daughter.

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, please. Can we, daddy?"

Kate smiled.

"See? I told you she would agree to it. Yes we can, pumpkin."

Alexis let go of Kate's shirt and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck, hugging her. "I'll go with you."

"Yes. You and your daddy will go back with me."

Rick scooted closer to his girls and pulled Kate into his chest.

Alexis pulled one arm away from Kate's neck and wrapped it around her father as well, hugging them both. "Thank you, daddy," she whispered.

"Always, pumpkin," he replied and stroke her hair.

Kate turned to smile at him. "You're a great father."

"And you're a great mother," he replied with a wink, barely giving her time to let it sink in, before he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Alexis yelped and pulled away from them. "Ewwww."

The couple laughed at the girl.

"Stop kissing."

"No, pumpkin," Rick said with a laugh and kissed Kate again.

Alexis shrieked and closed her eyes, burying her face in Kate's stomach.

Now they all were laughing.

Kate wrapped her arms around the girl. "I love you, little one. I promise to never leave you, but I can't promise to not kiss your daddy in front of you."

Alexis sighed theatrically. "Okay. I love you, too."

"What about me?" Rick whined.

"We love you, too, daddy," Kate said in a mocking tone, before she and Alexis broke into laugher.

"I love you, too. Both of my girls," he replied and went to tickle his daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, what do you think? I know, Meredith is a bitch here...and she will be for some time, trying to break Caskett apart...but that will come along in later chapters. We'll also look some more into Alexis' fear of losing Kate later, but first, some more fluff? I think you'll like that. I'll try and update next Saturday again :)<em>

_And as for the people reading "Family Spirit" I'm working on the chapter...it's like I'm stuck with the story, I don't know how to continue...and I hate that feeling... f*ck you writer's block! Anyway, I'm working on it and I hope that I'll have something for you...I know, I've been saying that for weeks now...I'm really sorry for that._

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	16. Going Back To Stanford

_Hey there! I hope everybody is doing well out there! It's less than a week until my graduation and I just can't wait for it. Here's an update for you guys! It's shorter than usual, but I think you're going to like it. Have a great week everybody!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 16 "Going Back To Stanford"_

* * *

><p><em>At the loft...<em>

**Kate stood in the bedroom, her suitcase on Rick's side of the bed, and packed the last pieces of clothing into it. **Their flight was supposed to leave in three hours. With a sigh she closed her suitcase and let it slide to the carpeted floor slowly. She bit her lip, taking a look around the room. She had been here for a week only, but she already didn't want to leave anymore. She wanted to stay here with Rick and Alexis. She swallowed and emerged from the bedroom, pulling her suitcase along behind her.

"Are we leaving now?" Alexis asked with big, hopeful eyes.

Kate smiled. "Yes, baby girl, we will leave soon."

"Now?"

"Not immediately, but in a couple of minutes. Okay?"

Alexis smiled and wrapped her arms around Kate's legs. "Okay."

Rick wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her neck. "You ready to go?"

She was startled slightly. "Yes," she said after a second. "I think I've got everything."

"Great. Your suitcase is the last we have to put into the car. We can leave if you've got everything." He looked at his daughter. "Pumpkin? Have you got everything you will need? Do you have monkey bunkey?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes. In my backpack."

"Great. Let's get going then." He pressed another kiss to her neck before letting go of her and grabbed her suitcase.

Kate smiled and reached down to grab Alexis' hand. "Let's go, little one. Ready for your trip to San Francisco?"

"Yeeeees!" she exclaimed and jumped up and down.

Kate chuckled and grabbed her backpack from the couch. "Let's go then. Come on, daddy," she told her boyfriend and they made they way out of the loft.

Rick locked the door behind them and made his way into the waiting elevator.

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco International Airport...<em>

**Kate carried Alexis out of the plane, Rick right next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist.** She had refused to let him wake up the sleeping girl, saying that she wasn't too heavy to be carried. They walked through the airport to the baggage-claim-area. She waited a little bit behind, sitting on a bench, while Rick grabbed their suitcases. The little toddler in her arms began to stir awake slowly. She had slept in halfway through their journey. "Hey little one," Kate said softly.

Alexis yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"

"We're in San Francisco."

"Where's daddy?"

"He's getting our suitcases."

"Okay," she yawned and closed her eyes again, resting on Kate's chest.

Kate stroked her hair softly. "He'll be back soon."

Alexis nodded.

A couple of minutes later Rick came back with the first two suitcases, his and Alexis'. "I'll be right back," he said softly and pressed a kiss to the corner of Kate's mouth.

"We'll just stay here and wait for you," Kate replied with a smile.

He grinned and walked back to grab Kate's suitcase. Once that was done and he was back with his daughter and Kate, they left the airport. They got into a taxi that drove them to the hotel Rick and Alexis would stay at. It was close to the Stanford University, only 5 blocks away from the students' apartments.

* * *

><p><strong>When they arrived at the hotel Rick paid their driver and they unloaded the luggage.<strong> Together they walked into the lobby and Rick checked in. He came back to his girls after ten minutes, the key cards in his hands. One for him and one for Kate.

"What do I need it for?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just want you to have it," he shrugged and grabbed her free hand.

"Okay," she sighed and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "So how about we go upstairs then? Get you two settled in and then we can grab lunch?"

"That sounds fantastic! It's three o'clock and I haven't eaten anything since we had breakfast."

"I'm hungry," Alexis agreed and looked at the two grown-ups.

"It's a sealed deal then," Kate said and grabbed her suitcase.

Rick took the other two and showed them to the elevators. They rode up to the tenth floor and walked down the hall to their suite. He opened the door with the key card and they walked into the huge main room. It was a huge room, flooded with the light of the afternoon sun. To the east and west side of the room were two bedrooms. One for Rick and one for Alexis, though they would most likely share a bed.

"It's huge!" Alexis gasped.

"Yes, it is. Do you like it?"

"Think so?" she asked and bit her lip, looking around the room. "Where do I sleep?"

"There are two bedrooms."

"You and Katie and me?"

Kate looked at Rick. "Alexis? I'm not going to sleep here. I'm going to sleep at my dorm."

Alexis' lip began to quiver. "But... You said you're not leaving me... You lied!" she yelled and ran into the east bedroom.

Kate watched her run away with a shocked expression. Lowering her head she whispered an apology to Rick before turning on her heel, grabbing her suitcase and attempting to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rick asked when he realized that she was leaving.

"I... I'm gonna go to my dorm, Rick," she said with a defeated voice.

"No. Stay here, please."

"I can't, Rick. I... She thinks I'll leave her. I just... I can't see her cry."

"She's going to understand. She misunderstood something. It's not your fault. I'm gonna talk to her. Please stay," he begged and grabbed her hands.

"Rick, I don't want her to think that I will leave her, I don't want to make her cry, okay?" she said harshly. "Call me later?" she asked in a softer tone and stepped out of his reach, grabbing her suitcase and leaving the room.

Rick watched her walk away with tears in his eyes. He lowered his head and sighted in defeat. He needed to talk to his daughter. Taking a deep breath he went into the bedroom where he found his daughter sobbing on the bed. "Alexis?" His daughter kept crying and he sat down next to her on the bed. "Calm down Alexis, it's going to be okay."

"She left," Alexis sobbed.

Rick cradled his little girl into her arms. "No baby, she didn't leave. She wasn't supposed to stay at the hotel with us. She always was going to stay at her dorm, it's where she lives, pumpkin."

"Why? Doesn't she want us?"

"She wants us, she wants us a lot. We went with her so we could spend time together after class. She has to study so that she can be a lawyer."

"She studies?"

"Yes."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"And stays at the dorm?"

"Yes."

Her lip began to quiver again. "She hates me."

"Why would she hate you pumpkin?"

"I said she lied," she sobbed.

Rick sighed. "No, she doesn't hate you. She thinks it's her fault you're crying."

"No! I was mean to her."

"It was okay, Alexis."

"I have to apologize," she sniffled and wind out of her father's arms to run into the main room. She stopped dead when she couldn't see Kate. "Daddy?" she asked confused.

"Kate went to her dorm. She couldn't stand you crying, pumpkin," Rick explained.

Alexis lowered her head.

"But how about we freshen up a little bit and I'll call her? Then we can meet?"

"And I'll say I'm sorry."

"Yes, you apologize to her then."

"Yes. Call her, daddy," she said with big eyes.

He couldn't resist her puppy eyes and grabbed his mobile phone. He dialed Kate's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Beckett."

"Hey babe. Where are you?"

"I just arrived in my room. Why?"

"Somebody wants to apologize."

"What? Why? She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes, she did, and she knows it. Can we come by?"

"Rick, she really doesn't have... "

"Kate, just let her, okay?"

"Fine," the young woman sighed. "Meet me outside of my dorm in half an hour?"

"We'll be there. Can we go and grab some food then, too?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"I can hear you smile. I'll see you in half an hour. Love you."

"Love you, too, Rick. And Alexis. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He ended the call and smiled at his daughter. "She'll meet us in half an hour. And she says she loves you."

"She does?"

"She loves you very much, pumpkin."

"Love her, too!"

"I know, and she does, too. Now chop, chop. Let's freshen up. Daddy has to shave again."

* * *

><p><em>Thirty minutes later...<em>

**Rick and Alexis climbed out of the taxi in front of Kate's dorm building.**

Alexis took off running towards the young woman and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm sorry, Katie," she whispered.

Kate smiled slightly. "It's okay, baby," she said and picked her up. "It's okay."

"It's not okay. I said you lied and you didn't. I'm sorry."

Kate pressed a kiss to her ginger hair. "It's okay Alexis. I'm not angry with you."

Alexis nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck tightly.

The young woman looked up to see her boyfriend standing right next to her. "Hey."

"Hey babe," he said and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her lips. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Rick, really."

"Okay."

She smiled. "You said you were hungry. There is that great diner not far from here... "

"The burger place we went to? The one like Remy's?"

"Exactly that one," Kate said with a smile.

"I love it! Let's go!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Sounds like daddy wants to go. What about you, little one? Hungry for burgers?"

Alexis nodded and buried her face into Kate's neck again.

"Let's go then," Kate announced and started to walk towards the crosswalk. She hadn't taken two steps yet when she felt Rick wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulders. She was wearing a pair of flats, which made her shorter than she usually was.

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "You should wear flats more often tulip."

She stopped to turn around and look at him. "Tulip?" she asked in wonder.

"Yeah, tulip. I mean... It kinda fits? You love tulips, and you're beautiful, just like a tulip... "

"Aha?" she asked.

"What 'aha'?"

"You compare me to a tulip?"

"Yep. So you like it?"

She bit her lip. "Maybe?"

"Oh, you do!"

She tried to hide her grin. "Well... "

He pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, tulip."

"I love you, too, jackass," she said with a chuckle.

"What means jackass?" Alexis asked.

Both grown-ups turned to look at her.

"Um... it's a grown-up word... "

"Oh, okay," the girl replied with a sigh and rested her head on Kate's shoulder again.

Kate looked at Rick who smiled at her.

"Nice explanation."

"Shut up."

"Of course, tulip," he teased her and wrapped his arms around her waist again as they continued their walk to the burger place.

* * *

><p><strong>Once they arrived at the burger place Rick got them a table at the end of the restaurant and they decided on what to eat.<strong>

"Can I have a big bacon burger?" Alexis asked and looked at Kate with puppy eyes.

"Um... Are you sure you can eat a big burger? And your fries?"

The five-year-old nodded.

Kate glanced at Rick who gave her a short nod. "Oh, why not. But don't eat more than you can, okay? We wouldn't want you to throw up later, would we?"

"Okay. Thank you!" She snuggled into Kate's side again and watched Kate as she decided on what to eat.

Their waitress went to collect their orders a couple of minutes later. "Hey, what can I get you guys?"

Rick glanced at Kate, signalling her to begin.

"Okay, so one bacon burger with farm potatoes and a vanilla milkshake for the little one and for me a cheese and bacon burger with farm potatoes and a strawberry milkshake, please."

The waitress, Rose, jotted down her orders. "A big burger for you, kid?" she asked Alexis.

The girl smiled proudly and nodded. "Yes."

Rose looked at Kate.

"She wants to try and eat a big one, who am I to deny her?" Kate said with a smile.

Rose smiled back at her and turned to Rick. "And for you, sir?"

"A big cheeseburger with farm potatoes and a chocolate milkshake, please."

"Okay. I'll be right back with your milkshakes. The burgers shouldn't take long today," Rose said with a smile and left them alone again.

Alexis smiled excitedly. "Can we go to the uni-unive-unisity today?"

"You want to go to the university?"

She nodded.

"Maybe not today, but tomorrow? The university is closed on Sundays."

"Oh... Okay. Can we pick you up?"

"Oh! That's a great idea, pumpkin. We will pick Kate up and she can show us around," he said and grinned at Kate.

"Fine with me. But your daddy knows his way around the Stanford university as well," she said and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hey!" he protested.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't stick out your tongue to me."

"Awww, poor little Richard," she said with a laugh.

Alexis laughed as well and made her father pout.

"And now you're pouting as well? Very mature."

"Oh, next time we're alone I'll show you just how mature I am," he growled.

"Mmhh, I can't wait for it, Rick," she said, putting emphasis on the _k_.

"You're gonna kill me one day, woman," he sighed and took her hands in his.

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Still pouting?" Kate asked.

"Yes."

She shook her head. "Why?"

"Because my pumpkin loves you more than she loves me."

"She doesn't. You're her big hero, you're her daddy."

"Love you, daddy," the girl said. She climbed down from the bench to go and hug her father.

Rick picked her up and sat her down in his lap. "I love you, too, pumpkin. So very, very much," he said and pressed a kiss to her hair.

Alexis smiled and wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck.

Kate smiled at them. "See? She loves you."

Rick grinned. "Daddy's little girl."

"Can I go back to Katie now?" Alexis asked and pointed to the young woman.

Kate snorted and erupted in laugher.

"Not cool, kiddo, not cool at all," Rick told his daughter, but helped her climb out of his lap again.

The girl walked around the table and pulled herself up onto the bench she and Kate had been sitting on together. She sat down next to Kate and leaned into her side.

* * *

><p><em>In the evening...<em>

**"I wish I could just stay here with you," she whispered.**

They lay in bed together, cuddling after having made love two times. It was a little after ten. They had put Alexis to bed a little after eight, as the girl had been pretty tired.

"Mmhh, me too. When does your first class start tomorrow?"

"At ten. So, um, in about twelve hours?" she groaned.

"Well, you could stay here, sleep here, and go back to your dorm in the morning?"

Kate bit her lip. It was a really tempting offer. She really wanted to stay. One week with him had made her realize how much she wanted to be with him every second of the day. Every day. She sighed. "Oh, why not. But I'll be outa here by seven. I have to shower, get dressed, prepare for class and to have breakfast."

"You could... "

"No, I won't eat breakfast at the hotel. I'll go to the dorm by seven, okay?"

"I guess I'm fine with that," he said and began to kiss her again.

Kate responded immediately and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth for him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He grinned and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

She smiled salaciously. "You like it when I'm on top, don't you?"

"I love it, tulip," he replied and his hands came to rest on her hips. He began to massage them and made her moan. Soon after they were having their third round of making love that night.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? What would you like to read in the next chapter? More of Kate and Alexis bonding? Maybe bring in Lanie? A little bit of jealous Kate, or irritatedconfused Kate? You tell me :)_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	17. A day in San Francisco

_Hi guys! I'm sorry about the very late update. I only just now finished the chapter. I'm sorry._

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 17 "A day in San Francisco"_

* * *

><p><em>Monday afternoon...<em>

**Rick stood outside of the classroom where Kate sat in her criminal justice class, listening to the lecture their professor was holding.**

Alexis moved from foot to foot impatiently, as she couldn't wait for the class to end so she could see Kate. She hadn't seen her since the previous evening and missed her. She missed her terribly, almost so much it hurt. The five-year-old sighed and poked her daddy's leg.

"What is it, pumpkin?"

"When will class end?" she asked and pointed to the closed door.

"A couple of minutes. Maybe five."

"That long?"

"I'm sorry, baby. She'll be out in no time, I promise."

Alexis sighed and leaned against the wall, mirroring her father's position. "What will we do?" she asked after a couple of seconds.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go to the park?"

"Yeeeeeees! Park! Swings!" she cheered excitedly.

"I guess it's settled then. I'm sure Kate will love going to the park."

"She will!"

"Alexis? Rick?" a familiar voice asked.

Father and daughter turned around to see Lanie walking down the hall.

"Lanie!" Alexis exclaimed happily.

"Hey there, little girl. What are you two doing here?"

"Picking up Kate," Alexis replied proudly.

"Oh! Now that's great." She looked at Rick. "Hey."

"Hey Lanie. How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. What about you two?"

"Great, too. Especially after spending a whole week with Kate. Well, most of that week."

Lanie smiled. "Yeah, I've been spending my week with my father and Javi."

"Give him my greetings, please. Maybe we could meet when I'm back in New York."

"I'm sure he would love that. He likes you. And maybe he will bring Kevin along as well."

"Kevin?"

"Right, you haven't met him yet. Kevin Ryan, he is also studying to be a cop."

"Awesome! I'm sure I'll like that Kevin."

"You will. He's a sweet man. I think he has a new girlfriend. Jenny? Sweet girl. Perfect for each other."

Rick smiled. "I'll give Javier a call then."

Lanie nodded. "I'm really sorry, but I gotta go. I have a class starting in fifteen minutes. Give Kate my greetings and tell her to call me, please."

"Sure thing," Rick replied.

"Great. Bye." She looked at Alexis. "Bye Alexis!"

"Bye Lanie," Alexis said and waved.

They watched as Lanie disappeared around the corner.

"Where's Kate?" Alexis whined.

"She'll be out in a minute, pumpkin," Rick said and smiled at his daughter.

Finally the door was opened two minutes later and students walked out of the room. They spotted Kate right away and Alexis ran towards her and crashed into her legs.

"Hey there, little one," Kate said and stroked her hair.

"Hey there, Katie," the little one replied with a chuckle.

Kate smiled and looked up to see her boyfriend grinning at her. He walked to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"Shall I take your books?" he asked.

She laughed softly. "You're cute."

"Mmhh, I know," he grinned and took her bag from her.

"Miss Beckett?"

Kate turned around to see her professor standing behind her. "Oh, professor. Hello."

"You did great today. Would you mind coming to my office later?"

Kate arched her eyebrows. "I'm sorry professor, but I can't. As you can see I've already got plans with my family and I'm doing good in class. I believe there is no reason why you would want to see me in your office." She grabbed Alexis' and Rick's hands and dragged them along behind her.

Rick stopped her behind the corner. "What was that, Kate?" he asked confused.

"He has a reputation," she shrugged and picked up Alexis, resting her on her hip.

"Kate, you have to report him! Has he... Is that the... Has he ever... You?" He swallowed.

"No, don't worry. My parents would kill him if he ever tried anything on me."

"I swear, if he touches you... "

Kate cupped his cheek in her hand. "He won't. I wouldn't ever let him touch me, okay?"

He nodded. "I just worry about you."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I know. Thank you."

"Can we go to the park?"

Kate moved her attention back to the toddler in her arms. "You want to go to the park?"

Alexis nodded.

"Okay. Let's go back to my dorm and I get my bag, then we can go to the park."

"Yes. Go!"

They walked the fifteen minutes to her dorm and Kate let them in. She grabbed her purse, keys and bag and smiled. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Great," Rick said and pulled her close for a kiss.

She chuckled and held out her hand for Alexis to grab. The little girl grabbed her hand and traveled along behind her. They were barely out of the door when somebody called out Kate's name. They turned around to see a young man walking towards them.

"Hey Kate."

"Hi Michael."

"Are you okay? What did the professor want from you?"

"I'm fine. It's alright."

The young man nodded. "You know I'm here for you, okay?" He wanted to grasp her wrist but Kate pulled away. He stepped closer and tried to grab her hand again.

"What the hell?" Rick growled. He stepped between the man and his girlfriend.

"Hey man! What are you doing there?" Michael asked angrily.

"I'd better ask you what you're doing, trying to touch my girlfriend. Leave her alone."

Michael's eyes went wide. "What the hell, Kate? I was always there for you! I thought you loved me!"

"Michael, what are you talking about? I don't know you any other than from being in the same criminal justice class as I am in," she said.

"No! I love you, Kate! Please!"

"I'm sorry." She grabbed Rick's hand. "Come on, let's go to the park," she said and pulled him along behind herself. Once outside the building Kate let out a muffled scream. "What is it with today? Is that payback for having had such a great week?"

"Hey, babe, what's the matter?"

"First the boy at the coffee shop, then Josh, the professor and now Michael. Have I don't anything wrong?!"

Rick sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. I wish I coulda been there for you."

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "It's gonna be fine. I just hate it to be hit on."

He arched his eyebrows.

"To be hit on by other men. I love it when you flirt with me," she explained.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

"But it's still a weird day. A _very_ weird one. I'm just glad to have some normal time now. I love going to the park with you two."

His smile grew larger. "Who knows, maybe we can go to the park with more kids soon."

She coughed. "I'm sorry? I think I didn't understand you."

He pressed his lips to hers for a quick peck. "I think you know exactly what I said." He wrapped his arms around her waist and they made their way to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>"Higher daddy!" Alexis yelled excitedly.<strong> She was sitting on a swing and her father was pushing her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Okay," Rick said and pushed her even higher.

Alexis laughed loudly and smiled brightly at Kate. "I'm flying!"

"Yes, you are," Kate replied with a bright smile. She loved watching father and daughter interact. She had had this kind of relationship with her father. _Okay, she still had that relationship with her father._ She clapped her hands and cheered.

"Woohoo!" Alexis exclaimed.

Rick turned to Kate and took a step back, deciding that his daughter was flying high enough on the swings. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her neck. He smiled when she leaned into him. "I'm so happy right now, you wouldn't believe it."

She hummed in response. "I know, me too."

He pressed another kiss to her neck and one to her hair before he let to of her again. He stepped in front of the swing set again and spread his arms. "Think you can jump into my arms, pumpkin?"

"Yes, daddy!" Alexis let go of the swing and jumped into her father's arms. She giggled and shrieked when her father closed his arms around her back and swirled her around. She was still giggling when they came to a stop in front of Kate who was laughing happily. "Awesome!"

"It was awesome, yes."

"Your turn now?" Alexis asked.

Kate's eyes widened. "You want me to swing high and jump into daddy's arms?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes!"

Kate looked from Alexis to Rick. He was grinning at her and wrangled with his eyebrows. She sighed. "Okay, I'll try. You think you can catch me?"

"Oh, please. I think you know just how well I can catch you, hold you up against... "

"Okay, enough," she said and held up her hands. "I'll do it."

Father and daughter shared a high five and he gently placed the girl back on the ground. While Alexis sat down in the grass, Rick walked to his girlfriend, ready to push her. "Want me to push you?"

She smiled. "You'll so pay for this," she hissed.

"So worth it," he said with a grin and started to push her. Once she was swinging high enough he stepped back to catch her when she jumped.

"Okay? Ready?"

"Roger, tulip."

She rolled her eyes and swung back. When she swung towards him she let go of the swing and jumped into his arms. She landed in his arms as he easily caught her.

"See? No problem," he said and leaned down to kiss her.

She smiled into the kiss. "You're a big goof, Castle. I love you."

"I love you, too." He leaned down to kiss her again.

"Ewwww! Stop!" Alexis shrieked.

The couple laughed and kissed quickly before Rick gently let Kate stand on her own feet again. He left his arm wrapped around her waist though.

"What does my princess desire to do now?" Rick asked.

Alexis thought for a moment. "Oh! Ice cream!"

"Ice cream?"

"Yes! Vanilla and chocolate! And almond!"

Rick sighed. "Would you desire some ice cream as well?" he asked and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I guess so," she said with a smile. "Almond and mint chocolate chip for me it is."

"And I guess you know exactly where to get the best ice cream around here?"

She grinned. "Of course," she replied and turned around in his arms. "Just around the corner, it's not far."

He smiled and kissed her. "You heard, Kate. Let's go and get ice cream!"

"Woohoo!" Alexis cheered and jumped in the air. "Come on!" she said and tugged on her father's hand.

Rick laughed and started to walk, Kate close to his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later they reached Kate's favorite ice café. <strong>Rick held open the door for his two girls and stepped in behind them.

"Kate! Bella! How nice to see you! How are you?" an older man with a heavy Italian accent said.

"Giovanni, hello. I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good, good." He waved at Alexis. "Who's the sweet girl and the man you brought along?"

Kate smiled. "Giovanni, that's my boyfriend Rick and his daughter Alexis. Rick, Alexis, that's Giovanni, he owns this amazing café."

Rick and Giovanni shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, Giovanni."

"Likewise. I have been waiting for the day she brought an actually nice guy along. And what about you, sweetheart? Aren't you just as beautiful as Kate?"

Alexis blushed for a second and beamed at Kate. "Thank you," she told Giovanni.

Giovanni smiled at the family. "Come on. Your favorite table?"

"Thanks Giovanni," Kate replied and they followed him to their table.

"The usual, Kate?" After her nod he turned to the father and daughter. "And for you Rick and Alexis?"

"Vanilla and almond? Oh, and chocolate!" the girl replied.

"Great choice. Rick?"

"Um, I'll take vanilla and strawberry with sprinkles. And chocolate chip."

Kate snorted. "Sprinkles? Really? How old are you?"

"What? I love them."

Kate shook her head smiling. "You're such a man-child."

"Don't you love it?"

She bit her lip, smiling at him. "True."

"I'll be right back." And with that Giovanni was gone.

They talked a little until Giovanni returned with their orders.

"For the lady," he said and sat down a bowl with ice cream on front of Kate, "for the sweet girl," he said and sat down a bowl with ice cream on front of Alexis, "and for the good-looking mister," he said when placing a bowl with ice cream in front of Rick. "Enjoy! Call of there's anything you need." The three smiled at him and he left them alone again.

Alexis was first to try her ice cream. "Mmhh! Yummy!"

Kate smiled at her. "It's pretty good, isn't it?"

"It's awesome, tulip," Rick agreed.

Kate shook her head. "We gotta find another nickname for me."

"I thought... "

"It's a good nickname, just not for public."

"Honey it is then," he said with a grin and watched when she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and eat your ice cream," she told him and continued to eat her own ice cream.

* * *

><p><em>And that's a wrap on chapter 17. It's a short chapter...again. I'm sorry. I'm just waiting for inspiration to struck and then I'll hopefully be able to write longer chapters again. There will be at least one or two more chapters about them in San Francisco and then maybe them back in New a York during summer break? What do you think?<em>

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	18. Checking out San Francisco

_Hey guys! Finally finished this chapter, took me long enough after all, eh? I'm sorry for the delay in updates...but I guess you already know that. I dunno how frequently I'll be able to update, college starts in a week and I dunno how busy I will be. It's all new for me. _

_** thepurz913** - yes, Kate has been home for Spring Break already. That was when they hooked up. I have some one on one Caskett time planned for this chapter and further. Gina and Paula will be included, too, soon. As well as Meredith. Again._

_** ladybugmomma** - thanks for the support! :)_

_**A/N:** **IMPORTANT! Please read.** I don't know why I didn't notice this earlier, but somebody told me when she read through the story. In the first chapters Alexis is described as a four to five year old kid and then later she's only three. That's my fault. When I read through it again, I noticed it, too, and changed it. Alexis is born in 1993, so she is five by the time she meets Kate. I'm really sorry that I didn't notice myself. I've also corrected mistakes I made due to writing on my phone only, because I couldn't use my Mac. Now I can again and I when proof-reading my chapters, I will actually notice mistakes ^^_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 18 "Checking out San Francisco"_

* * *

><p><em>A couple of days later...<em>

**Kate woke up to soft lips trailing down kisses on her neck.** She moaned softly and blinked her eyes open. "Good morning," she said and looked straight into her lover's sea blue eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he replied and kissed her softly.

"How late is it?"

"Too early to get up."

She smiled. "Good." She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest. "What have you planned for today?"

"We wanted to talk about that last evening."

She chuckled. "Mmhh, right. I guess we got, um, a little bit distracted? How about we talk about it now?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me. And you can always distract me, tulip."

She grinned. "Same goes for you, babe," she said and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"I thought maybe we could go to the Golden Gate Bridge? And the bay aquarium."

"Sounds good to me. What about lunch?"

"Applebee's? They do have some of the best barbecue ribs."

"Perfect. And true, I love their ribs."

"It's settled then." He pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her back. "So how about we continue some of what we did tonight?"

She grinned down on him and dipped her head to press her lips to his. "Mmhh, I think we really should continue what we did last night," she said in a salacious voice.

They started to make out. His hands wandered over her still bare back, he felt goosebumps where he touched her. "You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful," he husked and flipped them around. He kissed his way down her neck, down her chest. He kissed the soft flesh of her breasts, teased her right nipple with his tongue and teeth. He heard her moan, although to him, it sounded more like a growl. He bit down on her nipple softly and she arched her back up. He moaned when suddenly his nose was pressed into her breast. He lifted his head and leaned forward to kiss her hard on the lips.

She kissed him back hard and deepened their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Her nipples made contact with his chest and made her shiver, like ice cubes that slid down her spine. She moaned a soft, "oh god," and intensified the kiss again. She sighed when his lips left hers and moved down to her chest again, this time, attacking her left breast. He took her breast into his mouth. She felt her nipples harden even more when she felt his warm breath on her and then felt him blow on her nipple. She closed her eyes and arched her back off the mattress. "Castle," she breathed. She felt his lips tease her breast before he bit down on her nipple.

He moaned and attacked her nipple with his tongue and teeth. He trailed further down to her belly, pressing kisses to her stomach.

"Daddy?"

The couple froze and Kate let out a groan. They were all too familiar with this situation. Rick covered Kate with a blanket. He was glad they had been covered by a blanket up to their waists. "Pumpkin?"

"I heard Katie moan. Is she in pain?"

"No, I'm fine sweetie."

"Then why did you moan?" Alexis asked confused and stepped closer.

"Um... you know, um... "

"I was massaging Kate, pumpkin. She had some tense muscles and I eased them for her."

"Oh," Alexis said and nodded. "Maybe Katie should take a bath?"

"Maybe tonight. But that reminds me, Rick, we should get up and shower," she said with a wink.

"Shower, right," Rick nodded. "Pumpkin? Why don't you watch some TV while Kate and I get ready?"

"Okay," the girl sighed and turned around to leave the room again.

Kate dropped her head onto the pillow. "Why does this keep happening, Rick? Can't we just have sex in the morning without interruptions? Is that karma? If yes, what have I done wrong?"

Rick chuckled. He leaned down to kiss her passionately. "I don't know why it does keep happening, tulip. How about we move this party to the bathroom? We have at least half an hour, maybe even an hour before she will come searching for us again," he said.

She smiled and watched as he got up. She gave him an over-all glance and grinned.

"Like what you see?" he asked and held out his hands to her.

"Mmhh, very much," she replied and took his hands so he could help her up.

He pulled her against his body and wrapped his arms around her. "You're such a beautiful little vixen," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered and growled. "You can either take me right here, or you take me to the bathroom. Now."

He tightened his grip on her and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a scream, but it sounded more like a giggle.

"Bathroom it is. Hurry up," she said and kissed his shoulder. "I like it when you are domestic," she added and bit his shoulder. "To be honest, I love it."

"I'll show you just how domestic I can be," he growled when he stepped into the shower stall. He turned on the shower and let her down gently before pushing her up against the stone wall harshly. He heard her let out a gasp and kissed her hard. He pinned her hands above her head and let his mouth wander down her jaw, kissing her wet skin. He moved down to her breasts, once again attacking her left breast. He kissed the tender skin and pressed kisses to it, taking her nipple into his mouth.

She moaned loudly when she felt his tongue and teeth biting down on her nipple softly. She arched her back, shoving her breast into his face. One of his hands moved down her body, stroking her side, squeezing her bum, before moving to stroke the tender flesh of her right breast. The assault of both of her breasts at one time was nearly too much for her. She moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Oh god, Rick," she said breathlessly and arched her back even more.

He let go of her nipple and looked at her. Her chest was heaving with every breath she took. She looked so sexy it was nearly unbearable for him. "You're so sexy," he whispered and kissed her hard.

"Take me," she panted. She gave his waist a squeeze with her legs. She could feel his hardness against her inner tight. She wanted him inside of her, now. She was arching for him.

He swallowed hard at her words, felt his erection harden even more. He wanted nothing more than to push into her and drive them both insane, but he wanted to give her more pleasure. He moved his hand from her breast down to her legs. He stroked her tight and moved down to her wetness. He stroked her clit and she let out a scream of pleasure. His hardness was throbbing with need. He groaned. He moved his hand to her entrance and dipped two fingers into her. _God, she was right and wet and ready for him._ His fingers were coated in her sweet juice.

His fingers inside her nearly made her come. She rocked her hips into his hand and moaned. She was dripping wet and just wanted him to take her already. "Rick, please."

He nearly lost it when she rocked her hips into his hand. She was so ready for him. She was begging him. He just wanted to give in to her. He added a third finger, plunging in and out of her. He felt her tighten around him. "Come for me, Kate," he moaned and sent her over the edge. She came with a scream and her body trembled under him as he guided her through her orgasm.

When she came she fell forward and screamed into his shoulder, biting him in the process. She shivered and had goosebumps all over her body. "Wow," she mumbled. She freed her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, wow," he grinned and kissed her shoulder. "Up for a round two?"

"Like you have to ask," she panted. She lifted her head up to kiss him hard.

He grinned at her and kissed her mouth, jaw and neck. "You're so beautiful."

"I'm sweaty and out of breath."

"You're hot for me."

"That, too."

"Good," he said and positioned herself at her entrance. He covered her lips with his and pushed into her with a swift stroke. He slid all the way home and they both moaned loudly. He gave her a couple of moments to adjust to him before he started to move. He was still throbbing with need and had to control himself not to fuck her hard. This was not the time. He wanted to make love to her. He moved in and out of her slowly but steady, erupting deep moans from her with every stroke.

Her walls clenched tightly around him when he slid into her. He was big. Even though they had had sex a couple of times already she still wasn't adjusted to his length. They fit perfectly together and he would hit her G-spot every time he pushed all the way into her. She was glad he gave her a couple of moments to adjust to him. Just like he always did.

"You're tight," he whispered and sucked on her neck.

"Oh god," she moaned and rocked her hips into his. She made him hit her G-spot in the process. She arched her back and her breasts made contact with his naked chest. His hairs tickled her nipples and made her shiver. She clenched her walls and squeezed on him.

"God, Kate," he moaned and pressed her back against the wall. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head once again, covering them with his own. He slid out of her and slammed back into her.

"Mmhh, harder, Castle," she panted and tightened her legs around his waist.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Mmhh, yes," she nodded and kissed him passionately.

He kissed her back and slid out nearly all the way, only to slam back into her hard. He heard her let out a scream of pleasure and paused. "Kate?"

"I'm fine. This feels good, keep going."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not. I know you wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose. Just keep going. Try out something new. I'll tell you if I feel uncomfortable. I'll tell you to stop. If I don't, keep going. Have your fun, don't put me first all the time," she told him. She looked into his eyes. "Fuck me," she whispered.

That was all it took to lose his control. Her asking him to fuck her, to do her hard. He groaned and picked up the pace, slamming into her hard and fast. He felt her walls clench around him as she came. He came right with her, slamming into her as he spend himself into her. He rode them through their orgasms and sucked on her neck. They were both breathless and spend. He had to hold her up, she was resting her body on his, trying to catch her breath. He gently guided them to sit down on the bottom of the shower. He sat behind her and had his arms wrapped around her.

"That was... Mind blowing. I've never experienced anything like that before. That was so out of this world," she said in between breaths.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I know. Wow. It was amazing. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I'll be sore for probably a couple of days, but that was so worth it. We should do this more often."

"We'll see. Maybe every once in a while. I'm not used to this either."

"It was good. I never let any men do that before. I never give fully in to them."

"I'm a lucky man then."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said and snuggled deeper into him.

"How about we get cleaned up now? Want me to wash your hair?"

"Oh gosh, I totally forgot to bring anything other than clothes... "

"That's fine," he said and reached up to grab a bottle of cherry scented shampoo. Her favorite. "See?"

She chuckled. "Of course you would think of that. Thank you. And yes, I'd love for you to wash my hair. But can we sit? I'm not sure my legs are strong enough to stand on just yet."

"Sure," he said and put a potion of shampoo into his hand. He rubbed his hands together and began to massage the foam into her long hair. She leaned back into him when he started to massage her scalp. Once her hair was hidden in foam he used the rest of shampoo for his own hair before he turned them around so they sat under the spray of the shower.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

**Together the couple emerged from the bedroom to find Alexis fully dressed on the couch watching some of her cartoons.**

"Hey sweetie," Kate said and walked over to her.

"Morning Katie!" she said excited and hugged Kate tight.

Kate picked her up and cuddled with her. "Are you ready to explore the city a little bit?"

The toddler nodded. "Daddy say we will see the bridge?"

"Yeah, we will see the Golden Gate Bridge."

Alexis smiled and rested her head on Kate's shoulder again.

Rick wrapped his arms around Kate and his daughter and gave each a kiss on the hair. "Who wants breakfast?"

"Me!"

He smiled at his daughter. "Okay. Let's go downstairs then." He grabbed Kate's hand and turned her around to press a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you, too."

He grabbed their coats and opened the door for them. "Ladies first," he said and bowed.

Alexis chuckled as she and Kate walked through the door. Outside they waited for her father.

Rick wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her into his side. They walked to the elevator and he pushed the button. He tickled his daughter's side until she giggled loudly and held on to Kate's legs as not to fall on the bottom.

"Daddy stop!" she laughed.

"Only if you tell me what you want for breakfast," he said seriously.

"Pancakes! I want pancakes!"

"With maple sirup?"

"Yes, lots of it!"

"Good girl," Rick said and pressed a kiss to her forehead just as the elevator arrived. They got in and rode downstairs to the restaurant and breakfast area.

Kate felt the girl cuddle into her leg and squeezed her hand softly. "You know, they have a chocolate factory in San Francisco. And we can go to the beach as well."

"Beach? I looooove the beach!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Great, me too! But it's too cold to go swimming."

"We go to the Hamptons every summer? You could come, too!"

Kate raised her eyebrows. "The Hamptons?" She looked at Rick.

"I.. ah, I have a house in the Hamptons. I bought it when Alexis was born. She loves the beach there. We usually go there on the summer."

"Oh, of course. That sounds good."

"So, would you like to go there with us?"

She smiled. "I would love to, Rick, but I also have to spend some time with my parents."

He nodded and thought for a second. "Why don't we invite them along? The house is big enough to fit them easily."

"I'll ask them. I'm sure they'll come up when they have time."

"Perfect." He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

She smiled at him.

"So you will come?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, I'll come to the Hamptons with you and your daddy."

"And grams Jonna and Jim?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'll ask them. I'm sure they'll love to."

"Thank youuuuuu!" Alexis exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the woman.

Kate pressed a kiss to her red hair. "No problem, sweetie."

"Love you, Katie," she whispered.

"I love you, too, little one."

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later...<em>

**After they had taken a couple of pictures in front of the Golden Gate Bridge with San Francisco in the background, they went to the Bay Aquarium.**

"Oh! Katie, look! That fishy looks just like Nemo!" Alexis said and pointed to the Clownfish that swam around in the big tank.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, he does. And look, there are a couple more," she said and pointed to the choral riff.

Rick wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind. "I just read that they have an area where you can pet some fishies. And a small shark and a small rays. And starfishes and stuff as well," he whispered into her ear excitedly.

"Mmhh, I guess we can go there when Alexis is finished looking at the fishies here."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I think so, too." He looked at his daughter. "Pumpkin? Do you want to pet a ray?"

Alexis turned around and looked at her father with big eyes. "Really daddy? Can I pet one?"

"Sure. They have a room where you can pet rays and sharks and starfishes and the like."

"Oh yes! Let's go there, daddy! Come on Katie!"

They made their way to the room where you could pet some fish and Alexis dragged them after herself to the first tank. It was a tank made of stone, looking like a pond. The stone wall was going up to Alexis' chest and she leaned over it excitedly. "Daddy! There's a small ray in here! Can I pet him?"

Rick looked at the zookeeper that stood a couple of feet from them, and she came over.

"Hey, I'm Lindsey. How can I help you?"

"Hey. Is it really safe for her to pet the rays and sharks and everything?" he asked a little nervous.

"Yes, of course," Lindsey said with a smile. "Come on, you can pet some yourself."

"Katie, look, we can pet them," Alexis said and beamed at Kate.

"Yes, you can, little one."

"Will you pet them with me? Pretty please," she said with puppy eyes.

Kate sighed and slowly walked over to where the girl was standing. She looked down into the water and bit her lip.

"Aww, come on, honey," Rick mocked her and wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"You, shut up. You haven't stroked them either. Yet."

Rick swallowed. "Um… "

Kate lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Fine, you win, honey."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned around to Alexis again, slowly leaning down to pet the small, grey ray. She shuddered slightly when her fingertips made contact with the skin of the ray. _This feels weird,_ she thought to herself.

Alexis clapped next to her and wrapped her arms around Kate's legs.

Kate stroked her back with her other hand. "Why don't we go over to the starfishes?" she asked, hoping the girl would go for it.

"Okay. But first, you pet the shark. It's skin feels funny."

Kate sighed. _Of course she had to pet the shark first_. She sighed and reached for the shark. At least that could only bite, and not sting her.

Alexis beamed at Kate when she had stroked the shark and ran over to the second pond, where you could pet starfishes.

Kate smiled after her and made her way over to the second pond, as well.

Rick watched them with a big smile on his face.

"You've got a cute little girl there. And your babysitter is a great one, too," Lindsey said.

"My babysitter?" he asked confused.

Lindsey pointed to Kate.

"Oh, no, she's not Alexis' babysitter. She's my girlfriend."

Lindsey looked at Kate with lifted eyebrows.

"Daddy look! Mommy's petting a starfish!" Alexis called out and beamed at her father.

When Rick looked towards her, he saw Kate's suddenly stiff posture. She must have heard Alexi's slip-up. He decided to play along with his daughter, feeling excited to tease Kate a bit, as well. "Yeah, doesn't mommy look great petting starfishes?"

Alexis nodded her head and turned back to Kate, petting the starfish next to the one, Kate was currently petting. "Oh, look! They have a purple starfish there, mommy! Daddy said you like purple. You gotta pet him."

Kate swallowed hard. _Was she really calling her __'__mommy__'__?_ _She had done it twice now._ Kate bit her lip. _Was she ready for that yet?_ She looked at Alexis and saw her sparkling eyes. She sighed. _No, she wasn__'__t ready, but she wouldn__'__t run either. She had promised the girl to be there for her, and she had meant it. She loved her with all her heart. And Alexis loved her, too, so it would eventually happen that Alexis started to call her mommy. But maybe she could talk to Rick later._ Kate brought her focus back to the little girl and smiled at her. "Yes, purple is my favorite color. Let's go and pet the purple starfish."

Rick smiled brightly when he saw Kate relax again. He would talk to her later, ask if she was okay. But for the moment, she seemed okay with it. He turned to Lindsey and saw the frown on her face. Deciding to ignore it, he told her bye and walked over to his family. He wrapped an arm around Kate's waist and pressed a kiss to her hair, telling her he was there for her to lean on. She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. Alexis tugged on his jeans.

"Daddy? You gotta pet the starfish, too."

"I must?" he whined.

"Yes, daddy," Alexis told him and pointed to the purple starfish she and Kate had just pet. "You must," she said in a tone that tolerated no objection.

Kate laughed at the little girl's attitude and how she had her father wrapped around her finger. She looked at her father just like Kate had taught her.

"Okay," Rick sighed and let go of Kate to lean down and pet the starfish.

Alexis looked up at Kate with a smile. "Was that good?"

Kate smiled. "Very good, I'm proud of you. You're a fast-learner."

Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate's legs again and held on to her, while she watched her father pet the starfish.

Kate bent down and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Satisfied now?" her father asked.

"Yep. Can we go over to the turtles? They look cute," the little girl asked and pointed to the terrarium that held a couple of small turtles.

"Sure," Rick said. "But first, we clean our hands, okay?" he added and pointed to the sink that was at the end of the room.

"Okay, daddy," Alexis said and ran over to the sink to wash her hands.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the evening<em>_…_

**Kate pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, ****"****goodnight sweetheart.****"**

Alexis yawned and turned around in her blanket. "Goodnight mommy," she said in a sleepy voice and closed her eyes.

Kate smiled nervously and stroked her back before she stood up and left the room, turning off the lights, leaving the door a little agape. She made her way into Rick's bedroom and closed the door. "She said it again," she whispered as she sat down on the bed.

Rick looked at her for a second and smiled. "I figured. Are you okay?"

She slowly turned her head to look at him. "I don't know. I mean, I knew that eventually that day would come, but… But I didn't think it would happen so early."

"She adores you, tulip."

She nodded. "I know," she sighed.

"Think you can handle it?"

"I… Yeah. I mean, it makes me kinda proud she calls me mommy. It feels good, but I… I don't want anybody to think that I want to replace Meredith or something… "

Rick let out a laugh. "Replace Meredith? Come on, what's there to replace?" he asked. He grabbed her hand and caressed it gently. "Everybody that is important to us knows you. They know you wouldn't want to replace Meredith, but even if you tried, frankly, there isn't anything to replace. So please, don't break your head over this. I want to know if you are okay with her calling you 'mommy'. 'Cause if not, I will have to talk to Alexis."

"No," she said in a heartbeat. "Don't talk to her. It's fine, guess I just have to get used to it. I'll be okay. I love her, Rick, I don't plan on ever leaving her. Even if we don't work out. I'll always be there for her," she said.

He nodded. "I know. Come on, let's go to sleep. You just got yourself a daughter, Miss Beckett," he said and poked her side.

She slapped his hand away. "You can be such an idiot sometimes."

"But you love me?"

"But I love you," she repeated and kissed him gently. "You and Alexis. I love you both. You stole my heart."

* * *

><p><em>Soooo... Alexis called Kate mommy :) Next chapter will be a couple of months later, when she's back in NYC or maybe when they're in the Hamptons for their summer vacation. What would you like to read them do in the Hamptons? Oh, and what would you think if I added our sweet Victoria Gates to the story? <em>

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	19. Welcome to the Hamptons!

_Hey there! I'm really glad I've finally got a new chapter for you guys. I'm finally on vacation after the first troubling weeks of college. I never thought it would be this hard._

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 19 "Welcome to the Hamptons!"_

* * *

><p><strong>They arrived mid afternoon after a two and a half hours drive.<strong>

Rick smiled at his girlfriend who was dozing in the passenger seat. "Tulip? We're there."

She blinked and yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "Already?" she asked.

"Mmhh." He turned his head to find his daughter sleeping in her car-seat. "Why don't we unpack the car now, let Alexis sleep a few minutes longer?"

Kate nodded, "yeah, why not." She looked out of the window at the big vacation house. _Villa? Yeah, definitely a vacation villa._ "It's huge, Rick."

"Yes, yes it is. I… When I bought it… When I bought it, I had the hope that I would find the right woman one day, that we could have children. And when I saw that house… It just fit. When I stood in the garden, I could just kind of _see_ children running around," he said, trying not to look at her.

Kate took a moment to work through the information he had just revealed. She smiled and took his hand in hers, stroking his knuckles. "Show me that garden, Rick," she said.

He looked at her, his eye sparkling with surprise.

Her smile grew wider. "Show me that garden, Rick," she repeated.

Wordlessly they got out of the car and Rick grabbed her hand. He guided her around the house and soon enough they stood in the garden. They stopped and he watched her closely.

Kate took in her surroundings. At the far left side was the pool area, with a pool and two loungers and so on and on. In front of her she could see the sea. A flight of stairs lead from his garden to the beach. On her right side she could make out a tennis court. And a huge garage, which could easily provide enough space for three cars. She turned around and looked at the house. They stood at the end of the stairs that lead to a small platform. She turned back to Rick and leaned into him. "Tell me more about it, Rick?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Just right here. Our kids are running around, we watch them from where we are standing right now. You are pregnant, I'm caressing your bump, whisper sweet things into your ear, making you smile. You point towards where our daughter is dancing around in the warm sun, in her pink tutu, practicing for her ballet lessons. Our son is running toward us, asking me to play soccer with him. It's perfect."

"Mmhh, it sure sounds tempting. Two years, Rick. Give me two years. And then, then we work on this dream, because you're right, it's pretty damn perfect, Rick," she said and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked, when they broke the kiss.

"Yes. Yes, I am sure. Hell, I would like to start trying right now, but I've worked so hard to become a lawyer… "

"Hey, calm down, alright?" He stroked her arms. "You finish your law studies, and then we make babies."

She smiled. "Many babies?"

"As many as you want, tulip," he promised and kissed her passionately.

"Daddy! Ewwww! Stop kissing mommy!"

The couple sprang apart and Kate bit her lip.

"Hey pumpkin. Do you wanna go into the house?" Rick asked.

Alexis shook her head. "I'm hungry, daddy. Can we make pasta?"

Rick nodded, "sure. But we have to unload the car first. Do you want to take your bag and watch some television?"

"Okay, daddy," she sighed and turned around to walk back to the car.

Kate snorted.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just, whenever we have one of these moments we are disturbed."

He bit his lip, thinking back to several moments, which had been disturbed. "I'll make sure we have some undisturbed time, I promise."

"Sure, lover boy. Let's go and unload the car, shall we?"

"Lead the way," he replied and they walked back to the car, where Alexis was already waiting for them.

"Hurry up, mom, I'm hungry," she told Kate and rubbed her tummy.

Kate smiled and gave her a hug. "I promise you, we will hurry up. Okay?"

Alexis nodded and grabbed her bag from her father.

Kate took her stuffed sports bag and received the key from Rick, while he took care of their two suitcases. Kate followed Alexis to the front door and unlocked the door. She waited for the little girl to step into the house and held the door open for her boyfriend.

"Bring the bag upstairs, okay, pumpkin? I'll bring your suitcase upstairs in a minute," he told his daughter. "And you," he said to Kate, "follow me."

Kate did as told and followed him into the room at the left end of the hall.

"I just figured we would share a room?" he asked, still a little bit unsure.

She rolled her eyes at him and opened the door, walking into the huge bedroom. The bed stood in the middle of the room. A huge king-size bed with white and golden sheets. The room itself was painted in a light shade of blue and white. The back wall was decorated with a wooden décor and a door led to the adjoining master bathroom. And the left side of the bed was a small TV and a white painted glass door that led to the garden, it was half hidden behind a layer of blue curtains and a layer of white curtains. A couple of feet in front of the bed was a table with two couches. On the right side of the bed, a couple feet from it, stood two chairs and a lounger.

"Wow," she said after she had taken in the room. "You have quite the taste, Rick. It's beautiful."

Rick smiled. "My interior architect helped me."

"She has good taste. It's really beautiful."

Rick wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good. It's important to me that you feel at home here," he said and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Make yourself at home. I'll go and get the rest of our stuff. Take as much space of the closet as you need. It's big enough."

"That's fine, babe, just where is it?" she asked with a smile.

He turned her around. Next to the left chair was a white painted door. "There's a surprise waiting for you in there," he whispered.

"A surprise?" she asked. "Babe, you didn't have to… "

"Look at it first. If you really don't like it I will take care of it, okay? Now go and look. Unpack your luggage." He turned her around in his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips, before leaving her alone to explore their bedroom, closet and bathroom.

Kate grabbed their suitcases and rolled them into the walk-in closet. The _huge_ walk-in closet. She found a note at one of the closet doors in the middle of the closet. She walked toward it and took the note. _Bibedibabediboo! _She shook her head smiling and opened the closet door, to find a beautiful red dress inside. She gasped and took it out. It was strapless and would cling to her body in just all the right places. It was breathtaking. She smiled like a fool and hung it back into the closet, wondering once again, how on earth she had found such a caring and loving partner.

Ten minutes later she was halfway done packing her stuff into the closet, when she heard footsteps in the bedroom. She turned around and saw him walking into the closet. "It's beautiful, thank you," she told him and kissed him passionately.

"Great. Will you go on a date with me then?"

"Oh, like you really have to ask."

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Of course it's a yes, babe," she chuckled and kissed him again.

"Awesome." He wrapped her up in his arms and showered her with kisses.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms, stealing kissed from one another.

"Let's unpack the rest of this so we can start cooking dinner. I'm hungry," Kate said.

"Sounds good. Or, you leave the unpacking to me and start cooking already?" he offered.

"Already pushing me into the kitchen, Rick?" she asked with wriggled eyebrows, indicating she was just teasing him.

"Katherine Beckett, I'd never… " he said theatrically before he started to laugh.

She laughed with him and grabbed his hands. "You take care of our luggage and I'll get started with lunch. Pasta with tomato sauce okay for you?"

"Sure. Just make something you and Alexis wanna eat," he said and kissed her softly.

"Okay," she replied and rested her chin on his shoulder for a moment, breathing in his scent.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later…<em>

**They all sat at the table and enjoyed their meal.**

"Can we go outside later? I wanna go swimming," Alexis said.

Rick looked at Kate. "You okay with going to the beach?"

"Sure, that's why we're here, isn't it?"

Alexis cheered. "Yay! Oh, you'll love the beach, mommy! It's great. We could go snorkeling!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Sounds good to me, sweetie."

Alexis beamed and wrapped her arms around Kate's waist. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear.

Kate leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Always. Now eat up, we can't go swimming when you're hungry. A growling tummy will scare away the fishies when we're snorkeling."

The little girl's eyes widened and she went back to eating her Spaghetti with tomato sauce.

A couple minutes later everybody was finished eating and rick cleared the table. "Go and change into your swim suit, pumpkin," Rick told his daughter, who immediately made her way out of the kitchen. He loaded their dirty dishes in the dish washer and turned to find his girlfriend watching him. He smiled at her and walked over to where she was standing. "Would you mind watching her for a couple of minutes? I have a couple of calls to make."

Her face fell slightly. "Something important?"

"Not in my opinion, but I want to get it done now so I can enjoy the rest of the day with my girls," he said and kissed her softly.

"Okay. Of course I'll watch her. I guess she knows the way to the beach?"

He grinned. "You bet. I'll be there in half an hour latest."

She smiled at him. "Take your time. We'll be fine."

"Can't leave you two alone together for too long. You team up against me," he pouted.

She snorted. "Aww, poor little Rick Castle." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go and change into your swim suit. Alexis doesn't like to wait to go to the beach."

"Aye, aye, captain," she chuckled and was out of his reach before he could blink.

Once inside the bedroom she walked into the walk-in closet and searched for her purple bikini. When she had located it, she stripped down and put the bikini on. She grabbed a sundress and put it on as a cover. She walked into the bathroom to collect a pair of beach towels. One for herself and one for Rick. In the corner next to the shelf she found a big beach bag and put the towels inside. She grabbed the bag and left the bathroom again. On her way out she collected sun milk and her sun glasses and stepped into a pair of flats. When she walked down the hall, Alexis was walking down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go, mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, we can leave right away. Daddy has to make some calls and will join us in a couple of minutes."

"Okay. I'll show you the way to the beach," she said.

"Great. Lead the way," Kate told her and followed the little girl further down the hall.

"Bye daddy."

Rick smiled at his daughter. "See you soon, pumpkin. Be good for Kate."

"I'm always good for mommy," she stated.

"Right. Show her the beach. Don't forget to put on some sun milk."

"I won't, daddy. Don't wanna turn into a crimson like you did, last year."

Rick cringed at the memory of his sunburn.

"Oh, you have to tell me all about that, sweetie," Kate said. "See you soon, babe."

"Don't team up against me, tulip," he pouted.

"We love you, Rick, we only want to tease you."

He sighed and smiled, watching his two girls leave for the beach.

* * *

><p><em>It's short, but at least it's something. I know you all want to read new chapters, but at the moment it's just difficult to find time to write chapters. Writing is something I take very seriously so it sometimes takes a couple of tries to get a chapter right, which ends in me taking longer to write it. Some readers out there don't seem to understand that and sent me some rather not so nice messages demanding answers why I'm not updating. That doesn't help me at all and only makes me feel worse about not being able to update. So please, be patient. I'm always open for ideas for chapters, so if you want more chapters and I haven't updated in a while, maybe send me an idea instead of demanding an update. Just sayin'.<em>

_Anyway, I hope you all are doing good and I promise there will be a couple of updates until Christmas. Give me a little feedback, please, write down some ideas maybe? :) _

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	20. A typical day in the Hamptons

_Hey :) I've finally been able to get another chapter done. I had wanted to write it before the Caskett wedding, but now I'm two weeks late. Btw, what did you think of the wedding? I absolutely loved it! It was the best bday present ever for me! _

__xx OneWriterGirlOfficial__

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 20 "A typical day in the Hamptons"_

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

**"Good morning, tulip," he mumbled against her lips when he leaned down to kiss her passionately.**

"Mmhh, good morning," she mumbled back. "Can you wake me up like that every morning, please?"

"I can try, love." He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his body.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast. Your parents will arrive in three hours."

She sighed. "And if I don't want to get out of bed?"

He grinned and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Maybe I could convince you? How about we share a shower?"

She raised her eyebrows. "And why would I agree to do that?"

"Lemme think, well, I could give you a massage. Or I could, um, show you how much I love you."

"Oh, could you? Hmm, well, I think I'd love it if you showed me how much you love me, Mr Castle."

"Good," he said and pressed a kiss to her neck. She moaned in his arms and let her head fall back slightly. He connected his lips to the exposed skin. He kissed his way down to her shoulder and back up to her jawline. He stopped for a moment and admired the view of his girlfriend lying in their bed with her eyes closed, before he kissed her lips hungrily. "I love you, Kate. So much," he whispered against her lips.

"Mmhh, love you, too, Rick," she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, to keep him on top of her.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

**The couple stood in the kitchen together, making breakfast, when they heard little footsteps on the stairwell.** They turned around and smiled at Alexis, who smiled back at them sleepily. The little girl walked through the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Kate's legs.

"Good morning, mommy," she said with a yawn.

"Good morning, little one," Kate replied and leaned down to press a kiss to the red hair of the little girl. "Are you hungry?"

Alexis nodded.

"Great. Daddy and I are making breakfast. Do you know what you want to drink?"

"Can I have hot chocolate?"

"With marshmallows?" Rick asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay pumpkin. One hot chocolate with marshmallows coming up."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"When will grams and pop arrive?"

"In about two hours, sweetheart."

"But that's long! Can't they be here sooner?"

"No, the drive up to here takes some time. Maybe we can play something after breakfast to keep you entertained?"

"Okay," Alexis sighed and walked to the counter. She climbed up on one of the barstools and watched her parents as they made breakfast.

"Here you go, pumpkin," Rick said when he placed the cup of hot chocolate in front of his daughter. He sat down on the barstool next to her. "What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to the beach, please? With grams and pop?"

"Sure."

"Will you build a sandcastle with mommy and me?"

"You bet, kiddo! We will make the biggest and best sandcastle together. It will be so big, that you can live in it!"

Kate smiled at her boyfriend when he moved his arms to show Alexis what a big sandcastle they would build together. Alexis eyes went wide and Kate's smile grew. Her daughter looked adorable. _Wait, her daughter? Where did that come from?_ She shook her head slightly. Alexis called her _mommy_, it was probably just normal that she started thinking of her as her daughter.

"Right Kate?"

"Huh?" she looked to the two pairs of eyes that looked at her. "Oh, yes, of course," she said with a smile, wondering what the question was.

"Cool!" Alexis exclaimed and smiled.

Rick joined Kate behind the stove again, taking care of the pancakes he was currently making.

It took them another ten minutes to finish making breakfast. With Alexis' help the laid the table and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Do you think grams and pop will help us build the sandcastle?"

Kate smiled. "Of course. The always helped me build sandcastles. I'm sure pop will help you and grams is pretty good at collecting just the right seashells."

Alexis smiled brightly and moved her attention back to the pancake. "Will the baby be good at making sandcastles, too?" she asked out of the blue.

Kate choked on her coffee, spilling a mouthful on her shirt. "What?" she asked.

"The baby you and daddy are going to have. Will it build sandcastles with me?" she asked innocently.

"What?"

Alexis raised her eyebrows at her mother and tilted her head to the side.

Kate shot a panicked look to Rick. "Why do you think daddy and I will have a baby soon?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Aren't you going to have one?"

"I… We… I… " Kate sighed. "We won't have a baby soon, but we will have one later."

"Tomorrow?"

Kate shook her head smiling. "No, not tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because, um, I have to finish studying first."

"But why? Can't you just have a baby and then you can stay home with us?"

"Not yet."

"So you're gonna leave again?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm not leaving forever. We will spend the summer together and then I'll go back to California for a while and be back in time for Thanksgiving."

"But my birthday is before Thanksgiving. You won't be there," she concluded with a sad expression.

"Pumpkin? How do you like the idea of visiting Kate for your birthday?" Rick asked.

"Can we? Will you have time, mommy?"

"Of course I'll have time for my little one. I'll always have time for you."

"Okay. Can I wish for a present?"

"Sure."

"I want a little sister."

Kate's jaw nearly hit the tabletop.

"Alexis," Rick said to his daughter.

"Can I have a little sister? Please, I promise I'll be the best big sister ever."

"One day, sweetie, but not this year, okay?"

Alexis sighed in defeat. "Next year then?"

Kate sighed and went back to eating her pancakes.

"Mommy?"

"We will see," she mumbled, hoping to put an end on the topic for now.

"Yay!" the little girl cheered and continued to eat away at her pancakes, too.

* * *

><p><strong>After breakfast Rick and Kate were putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher together.<strong>

"Did you put her up to that, Rick?" Kate asked.

"Put her up on what?"

She gave him a look.

"The baby thing?"

"What else?" she huffed.

"Kate," he sighed.

"Well, did you?" she prompted.

"No."

"Really?"

"I swear. I don't know where it is coming from, oh wait, maybe I do. I think she mentioned something about one of her classmates' mother being pregnant."

Kate sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She probably only saw how excited her classmate is about it and now she wants a little sister herself."

"Yeah. I can talk to her, tell her not to bring it… "

"Don't, please. It's not her fault."

"But it's making you uncomfortable."

"I know, but please, don't." She stepped into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could just give her a little sister, but having a baby means I won't be able to study. Call me selfish, but I want to finish studying first."

"I know. We talked about it, remember?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I'll talk to my professors and ask if there's a way that I can graduate earlier. Maybe if I took some more classes… "

"Hey, don't overwork yourself. What does it matter if it's a year more?"

"It's a whole year, Rick. I want to finish studying so I can be with you two."

"I know."

"I could switch to Columbia."

"But Stanford was your dream and you worked hard for it. You deserve to be there."

"But it's across the country, Rick."

"We will make it work."

"With monthly trips to California? Rick, that's way too expensive and stressful for Alexis."

"She loves flying," he argued.

"No. You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. We can. Kate, this is your dream, don't give it up. I don't want you to regret that later on in your life."

"Rick… "

"No. She will understand it, Kate. She'll go to school soon. She will understand. When we tell her you love your university as much as she loves her school, maybe she will understand."

"I just, I just can't stand it when she's upset."

"I know, me neither." He pressed a kiss to her head. "We will find a way. Okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later…<em>

**When Alexis heard a car arrive outside of the house, she jumped up from the couch and ran to the door.**

Kate sighed in Rick's arms. "I guess my parents are here. Ready to spend a week with them?"

He smiled at her. "Matter of fact, yes, I am ready to spend a week with our whole family." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Relax."

"They're here! Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up!" Alexis exclaimed excitedly and jumped and down in front of the door.

The couple stood up and walked to their daughter. Rick opened the door and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, resting his chin on top of her head. They watched the little redhead shoot out of the door and run to her grandparents.

"Jonna!"

Johanna smiled at the little girl and scooped her up in her arms. "Hey there sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you and pop?"

"We're good. Where are Kate and your daddy?"

Alexis turned in Johanna's arms to point to the door and to wave at her parents.

Johanna smiled at her daughter and the writer.

"Pop!"

"Hey little one," Jim said with a smile.

"Hey!" Alexis smiled.

Kate and Rick walked down the front steps and walked to her parents to greet them.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Kate said and gave her father a hug.

"Hello Katie-bug," Jim replied and pressed a kiss to his daughter's hair. "Hello Rick," he added.

"Hello Jim. How was your journey?"

"Good, all good. That house is huge."

Rick nodded slowly. "Yeah, I bought it after Alexis was born. I saw it and it was perfect, maybe a bit huge, but perfect."

Jim nodded.

"Shall we go inside?" Rick asked and pointed to the house.

"Sure," Jim said and grabbed his and his wife's suitcases.

Rick grabbed one of the suitcases and made his way into the house, everybody else following him.

Once upstairs Rick walked into the guest bedroom across from Alexis' bedroom. "The room is facing away from the sea, but you can still see it and all," Rick mumbled.

"Rick, that's absolutely no problem. The view is great," Johanna reassured and patted his shoulder with a smile.

Rick nodded. "Okay, yes. Um, how about you, eh, we give you a little bit of time to unpack and then meet you downstairs in the kitchen?"

"That sounds good. We won't take long," Johanna said.

"Okay. Um, Jim? Shall I park your car in the garage?"

"Oh, that would be very nice of you," Jim said and handed his car keys to the younger man.

"Perfect. Now, Alexis? Why don't we go downstairs and prepare a light lunch?" Kate asked.

"Yes! What are we going to make?" Alexis asked excited.

"Mmhh, how about some chicken, noodles and salad?" Kate suggested.

"Yay! I love your chicken!"

Kate smiled. "Let's go then. See you downstairs," she told her parents and left the room with Alexis trailing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later all of them sat at the table, each of them having a plate with chicken and noodles and a plate with salad in front of them.<strong>

"Can we go to the beach today?" Alexis asked. " 'Cause mommy promised me you all would help me to build a really great sandcastle!"

Johanna looked at Alexis in surprise. _Her mother was here? Why had nobody said anything about that? And why was her daughter so calm about it?_

"Right mommy?" Alexis continued.

"Right sweetie, that I promised," Kate said and smiled at the child.

Johanna chocked on her water in surprise and stared at her daughter next to her. _Since when was Alexis calling her 'mommy'?_

"Mom? Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"She calls you 'mommy'?"

Kate bit down on her lip, smiling. "Yeah, she started a while ago."

Johanna smiled at her daughter and hugged her. "And you're okay with it?" she whispered into her daughter's ear.

"More than. I've started thinking of her as my daughter," Kate whispered back, a huge smile on her lips.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks mom."

"Alexis? We would love to go to the beach and build a sandcastle with you," Johanna promised the child.

"Great! Oh, we're gonna build the greatest sandcastle in history!"

Everybody smiled at the child.

"Oh! We have to take a picture of it!"

"Yes, we definitely will take a photo of it," Rick said. He glanced at his girlfriend.

She smiled back at Rick and grabbed her fork, continuing to eat her chicken.

* * *

><p><em>After lunch…<em>

**Rick sat on the bed next to Kate.** She had a somewhat worried expression on her face. "You okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Kate… " He took her hand in his.

"I'm fine. I just… Alexis calling me 'mommy' is pretty normal for us now and I didn't think of warning my parents," she explained.

"Oh… Oh Kate, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. My parents were just taken a bit by surprise."

"So they're okay with it?"

Kate nodded, "yeah. My mom is happy for me."

He leaned in for a kiss. "Good."

Suddenly the door opened and Alexis stormed into the room. "Why are you still wearing your clothes?"

The couple broke apart and Kate raised her eyebrows at the little girl's question.

"We wanna go to the beach! Hurry up, duh!" Alexis demanded, her hands on her hips.

Kate let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and smiled at her. "Sorry. Daddy and I will get changed right now."

"Good. We're waiting," Alexis said and ran out of the bedroom again.

"Awkward," Rick mumbled.

"Yeah. Now, let's get changed. Or she'll come back."

"Rick nodded. "What are you going to wear?" he asked with a sultry grin.

Kate rolled her eyes at him and walked into the walk-in closet to get changed into her purple two-piece.

Rick followed her and changed into a pair of swimming trousers. When he saw her get changed, he groaned. "That's just not fair, Kate," he whined.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Life's never fair," she countered.

Rick growled and shoved her up against the closet door, kissing her hungrily.

She gasped and kissed him back after a moment, her arms slung around his neck. She moaned softly and was panting when his lips left hers, only to reattach them to hers a second later. They lost themselves in the kiss until Kate pushed him away, stating that Alexis and her parents were waiting for them and they didn't have time for a quickie.

"I need a cold shower," he mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? What do you want in the next chapter(s)?<em>

_Leave me some reviews, please._

__xx OneWriterGirlOfficial__


	21. A day spent at the beach

_Hey guys! I hope you're alright. I wish you a very merry christmas and a happy and healthy new year! This is my christmas present for you! I hope you'll enjoy it. At the moment I'm figuring out where exactly I'm heading to in this story and until I've figured it out, I'm gonna mark this story as finished. It's not abandoned in any way, I just need to write a few chapters until I start posting again, to lift some pressure from my shoulders. I hope you understand that. I can't say yet how long it will take, but you'll hear from me again in four months latest again. Hopefully. I should be able to manage writing some chapters in four months!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 21 "A day spent at the beach"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kate, Alexis, Johanna and Jim were busy building the promised sandcastle, while Rick took photos of them doing so.<strong>

Alexis grinned into the camera after she added yet another tower to the growing sandcastle. "Daddy, look!"

"It looks perfect, pumpkin," Rick said and gave her a thumbs-up.

Johanna sat down next to Alexis and presented her a handful of beautiful seashells.

"Oh! I have just the right place for them!" Alexis announced excitedly and took a couple of the seashells to place them as windows on the east wall of the sandcastle. When she was finished she added some to the south and north walls as well. Satisfied with the result, she looked at Johanna for approval.

"Perfect!"

Alexis hugged her and grabbed her bucket to fill it with sand to add another tower to the sandcastle.

Kate stood up and walked to her boyfriend. She leaned into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"She's having so much fun," he said.

"Yeah. She's great at building sandcastles, Castle," she said and had to snicker a little quietly.

He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Without her high heels on, she was a good head shorter than him, making their bodies a perfect fit for each other.

She kissed him back properly with a smile and they lost themselves in each other's eyes a moment later, not noticing the grins they got from her parents and the moaned 'ewwww!' from their daughter.

"They kiss all day long!" Alexis moaned and sat down next to her grandparents. "They don't ever stop."

Johanna wrapped her arm around the little girl. "They're in love, sweetheart."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"You know, you have perfectly copied Katie's eye-roll."

"Daddy says that, too. He always accuses Kate and me of ganging up on him."

"That I believe," Jim said and smiled.

"Yeah, and they're still not willing to give me a little brother or sister," she complained.

"Oh? Aren't they?" both Beckett's asked.

Alexis shook her head. "No. They say momma got to finish school first. How long is that, grams?"

"Oh, um... That is... About another, um, four or five years... "

"What?!" the little girl screamed, causing her parents' bubble to burst.

"Alexis?" Kate asked concerned.

Alexis stood up, hands on her hips. "You don't finish your school until in four or five years?" she barked.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "I, uh… "

Alexis stared at her mother.

Johanna chuckled. "She's got that staring somebody down thing mastered, don't you think? " she whispered to Jim.

"Yeah, most definitely, Jo," Jim agreed.

"I'll be ten then! Ten!"

"Yeah, so… ?"

"I want a sibling before I'm ten."

"Oh, that… Alexis, look… "

"No!" Alexis yelled, tears started to well-up in her eyes when she turned around and ran back to the house.

"Alexis!" Rick called after her, trying to get his daughter's attention. When she didn't stop, he looked at Kate for help. She looked as crushed as he felt.

"I'm going to talk to her," Kate offered.

"Kate… "

"No, please. I just… " she sighed, "let me try." She cupped his cheek in her hand, caressing it gently. "Please."

He nodded and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "It's our decision to make, not hers. Keep that in mind, yes?"

She nodded and smiled softly. "Yes."

He watched her jog up the beach, through the garden along their pool and disappear into the house, feeling his heart clutch at the thought of not being able to give Alexis what she wants just yet. He just wanted his baby to be happy. He promised her that the day he held her in his arms for the first time. That little baby, a newborn, wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Rick?"

Johanna ripped him from his thoughts. He looked at her and saw her concerned expression. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how often we've had this discussion with Alexis already. She badly wants a sibling, but we want to wait until Kate has finished studying. Studying and having a baby would be too much to handle," he explained.

"I'm sorry we brought it up, Rick. We didn't want to cause any trouble," Johanna apologized.

"No, it's… It's alright. It would have come up again eventually."

* * *

><p><em>At the same time at the beach house…<em>

**"Alexis?" Kate asked and knocked in Alexis' door softly.** She heard the girl crying, but there was no answer.

"Pumpkin? Please," she asked again, using her father's petname for her. When the girl hadn't answered after another minute, Kate opened the door slowly and made her way over to the bed, where the girl lay crying. She sat down next to her and stroked her hair gently.

Alexis began to cry harder, but cuddled into Kate.

The young woman's heart broke for the girl and she was close to tears herself. She lay down carefully and spooned the child cuddled into her side. She let her cry for another ten minutes, rubbing her back softly and caressing her hair, knowing that nothing she could say right now would calm the girl down. Slowly Alexis' crying turned into sobs and the tears stopped to flow as frequently. The girl was calming down. "Shhhh," Kate whispered and pressed a kiss to the girl's hair. "It's gonna be alright."

"Why not, mommy?" Alexis sniffled.

"Sweetie," Kate sighed. "We just don't have time for a baby just yet."

"Why?"

"Your daddy and I have only been together for barely over half a year," she tried to explain. "Alexis, why do you want a sibling so badly?" she asked and stoked the girl's back absently.

"Everybody has a sibling, I'm like the only one without one. Paige's little sister is two now and her mom is pregnant again."

Kate bit her lip. She didn't quite get what the girl meant yet.

"Jona from my class said I was a bad child and that's why I don't have a sibling. Because you and daddy didn't love me and thought I was bad," she whispered and started crying again, burying her face into Kate's chest.

"Oh, Alexis, oh no. Your daddy and I, we love you very much! And you weren't a bad child at all. Okay? Just because someone were bad it doesn't mean they couldn't have siblings." She pressed a kiss to the girl's hair. "Your daddy and I just don't have enough time for a baby right now, but maybe in a couple of years, okay?"

"Soon? Because I can look after myself. Daddy and you won't have to look after me that much, so you have time for the baby. And I'll help you with the baby. Paige always plays with her sister and helps to feed her and I can do that for my sister, too! Or brother. I don't mind."

"Alexis… "

"And I'll make god grades in school! And do my homework all alone and help cook!"

"Sweetie… "

"I promise, please, I promise!"

"Alexis, I know you will help us with the baby, we know that. You will make a great big sister when it's time, okay? We just need more time, okay? But I promise you, one day there will be a little brother or sister for you," she promised and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"So not soon?"

"No."

"But one day?"

"Yes."

Alexis nodded and hugged her mother tightly. "Okay."

"Okay," Kate repeated and hugged her a bit tighter for a moment, squeezing her. "Let's go and find your daddy, huh? I bet he's a bit worried."

"Oh… Yes, let's go and find daddy," Alexis mumbled and climbed down from the bed.

Kate followed her and together they went to find Castle.

* * *

><p><em>In the afternoon…<em>

**Together Kate and Rick lay on the spacious couch, watching TV.** Kate was lying in the V of Rick's legs, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"We talked about it. I think she's okay with it now," Kate said.

"I wasn't asking."

"Yeah, you weren't asking very loudly, Castle," she teased.

"Okay, okay," he huffed. "So she's really okay with it?"

"Yes. I explained it to her that we don't have time for a baby right now, but one day we will. She told me that a boy at school had told her she didn't have a sibling, because she had been a bad child. She thought we didn't love her, Rick," Kate whispered. "I told her we love her so much, god, she's such a lovely little girl, Rick. How come she thought we didn't love her, Rick?"

Rick wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I don't know, tulip, but we love her. We love her so much," he said.

She cuddled deeper into his body and rested her head on his chest. "We do, yeah." She sighed. "If I could, god, Rick, I'd have a baby with you right now if it made her happy, but having a baby is so much responsibility. It's not a decision made lightly. We've only been together for over half a year and thinking about a baby already, it sounds ridiculous," she huffed. "I'm studying to be a lawyer, god, I don't have time for a baby. And I feel like I'm letting her down, babe."

Rick smiled softly.

"Why are you smiling?! This is not funny, Castle!"

"It's not funny, no, but it still makes me smile, Kate. You're so young, hell, you're nineteen, and here we lay in our bed, worrying about letting our daughter down and you're acting like you've been a mother ever since, working yourself up over it so hard." He kissed her head softly. "We aren't letting her down, Kate. We've got more than enough time to start a family. And Alexis knows that. In a couple years ahead we will have a bunch of really cute babies and I'll be proud to call you my wife and the mother of my children, okay? That's what we want right?"

"Hell yeah, that's what we want."

"Good. Perfect! So in a few years Alexis will have more siblings than she ever wanted and we'll be the parents of a very happy bunch of Castle babies. Writer and lawyer. I deal with fiction, you deal with reality."

She chuckled. "Sounds perfect to me."

"Absolutely," he said and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

Both of them groaned quietly when they heard the sound of little feet running towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can grandma and pop make dinner? Can I help them? Puuuh-lease!" the girl asked and jumped up and down at the end of the couch.

"Sure pumpkin," Rick replied with a smile.

"Yay!" the girl yelled excitedly and jumped on the couch, landing right on top of Kate.

The young woman groaned at the sudden weight on her stomach but wrapped her arms around the girl. "Young lady, I think you've eaten too many cookies."

Alexis chuckled, "but you've eaten just as many cookies, mommy!"

"Oh, did I? Well, then we both have eaten too many cookies," Kate replied and laughed. She draw the girl down so she lay flat on top of her and peppered her face with kisses.

Alexis shrieked and rolled away from Kate, landing on the carpet below the couch. She started to laugh and her parents laughed with her until all of their stomachs arched. She stood up again and pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek before running off to find her grandparents and tell them they could cook together.

Rick claimed Kate's lips for a long kiss. "I guess that means we have the evening off? And we could do other things instead," he asked in his bedroom voice.

Kate shivered. Hearing his bedroom voice made her want to get them into their bedroom right away. "I... Yeah, I guess we could, um, do other things instead," she replied and claimed his lips back hungrily.

He moaned into their kiss. His hand quickly found its way under her shirt and he felt the skin of her back under his fingertips.

She moved to lie flat on top of him, kissing him passionately, their tongues in a battle of love.

"Richard? Katherine? Are you in here?"

The couple sprang apart and Kate fell down on the carpet in the process.

"Mother?" Rick asked a little out of breath, his eyes wide when he looked at Kate.

"Oh! There you are, kiddos," the actress said when she walked into the open living room.

"Martha, uh, hi," Kate mumbled and straightened her shirt which had ridden up during their little make-out session and sat down on the couch quickly.

"Darling, it's so good to see you again! How are you doing? Aren't your parents here already? And where is our little sunshine?"

"Uh, garden, I think?" Rick replied.

"Great. I'll go and find them. Oh, Richard? Could you be a good boy and get my luggage from the car?" she asked with a smile and had already disappeared into the garden.

Kate groaned and hid her face in Rick's shoulder. "God."

"I'm sorry," Rick whispered.

She shook her head and started to laugh. "We really do have a bad timing."

"No, all the people around us have a bad timing, we, Katherine, have a perfect timing," he corrected her and lifted up her chin with his index finger to press a soft kiss to her lips. "So, now that we found out that making out on the couch in the afternoon isn't such a good idea, how about we do something else?"

"Yeah, let's save this for later when we're in our bedroom and won't be disturbed. Hopefully. As we aren't in charge of dinner, maybe, um... "

"Maybe?"

She bit her lip sheepishly. "Maybe we could go out?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Beckett?"

Her cheeks reddened and she felt like somebody had turned up the heat in the room. "Yeah?"

"It's a date then! I know a really great restaurant not too far from here. They have the best sea food."

"Okay, great!" she agreed with a grin and felt his lips on hers not a second later. "Mmhh," she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, now, what am I gonna wear to that special date?" she said when they broke their kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside<em>_…_

**"Grams!" Alexis called out when she saw her grandmother walk out of the house.**

"Alexis, sweetie, how are you?" Martha asked when she picked the girl up and hugged her tight.

"I'm great. I've built a sandcastle with gram Jonna and pop and mommy and daddy! Daddy took photos of it!" she said proudly.

"That sounds terrifically! You have to show me some photos later, young lady."

"I will!"

Martha smiled and went on to greet Johanna and Jim. "Hello Johanna, hello Jim. How are you?"

"We're great, thank you. Spending time with that ball of energy is amazing. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm glad I've finally made it here. The Broadway is busy at the moment and I've been asked to play a role in two new plays. I'm offered more work than I'm able to handle. Do you like the beach house?"

"Beach house? More like a mansion. It's amazing," Jim said. "I never thought we would stay at such a beautiful house, let alone with our family."

Martha nodded. "I'm glad those two have found each other. I'm surprised he hasn't proposed to her yet."

Johanna chuckled. "To be honest, I've been waiting for a call from Katie, announced they were engaged, too. I've never been one to push Katie in a relationship, but they are made for each other. Them meeting at the ice rink was fate."

"I can only agree to that, Johanna."

"Grams? What is propose?"

Martha smiled at her granddaughter. "When your dad proposes, he asks Katherine to marry him."

"So she will be my real mommy?"

"Yeah, Katherine will be your step mommy."

"And I can still call her mommy, right?"

"Of course."

"Phew, okay. He can ask her!"

The three grown-ups smiled at the child.

"Where is my daughter anyway?"

"Oh, in the living room. I caught them making out on the couch. God, that girl can blush," Martha said and chuckled.

"Oh, you, too? They already went to another universe at the beach earlier today and it was only one kiss," Johanna said. "Young love."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>_…_

**Together the couple walked down the street after their dinner date at a nearby sea food restaurant.**

"That was really a great dinner, babe," she said and leaned into his embrace.

"True. I think Mike put even more effort into his food than usually when he saw you. I think he wanted to impress you," he replied.

"You think? That's cute."

"Hey!"

She chuckled and stopped walking on the street. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a slow kiss. She lost herself in his deep blue eyes which she could see sparkling in the moonlight.

"Mmhh, think I could get used to this."

"Yeah?"

Yeah. We should go home, tulip," he mumbled and claimed her lips back.

"We probably should. I really don't wanna get arrested for having sex in public."

"Would it be that bad?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes? You know what, when we're alone in the Hamptons we can have sex in the pool, the garden, the sea, even at the beach, but not when we can get caught."

"Kate, come on, where's the fun in that?"

"Well, do you want Alexis, your mom or my parents to catch us at it? My dad would rip you into pieces!" she hissed.

He swallowed. "Understood. How about we send them shopping tomorrow?"

"And my dad?"

"We'll find something. I just want you all to myself tomorrow. All day long."

She smiled. "I want you all for myself, too, Richard."

He growled possessively at her use of his name. "Home, now. I want you on our bed with not so much as a stitch on."

"Mmhh, I think we could do that, Richard," she teased, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Oh god, Kate, I promise, keep this up and we won't make it home."

"Home," she mumbled and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>I thought this was a nice way to end this chapter before I set the story on hiatus. What do you think?<br>If you have any suggestions now or in the future, please don't hesitate to message me or leave a review. You can also tweet me or write a message on Facebook (you can find the links on my profile). I'm always open for suggestions and it will help me write new chapters faster, and the sooner I've written a couple of chapters, I can start posting again! :)_

_See you in the spring! Thanks for sticking with me, you guys rock! 3_

_Loveballs,_

_Kate! _


	22. An unexpected visitor

_*slowly crawls out of the hole I've been hiding at*_

_Hey there? Are you guys still with me? I'm really sorry that this took so much longer than I hoped it would, but I've finally gotten a new chapter written for you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 22 "An unexpected visitor"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kate woke up with a body curled into her side.<strong> She slowly opened her eyes to look at a sea of red hair. Smiling she wrapped her arm around the child and pressed a soft kiss to her red hair. Never had she been so glad to have put on clothes after a rather long passion filled night with her boyfriend.

"Mommy?" asked a small voice.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning mommy," Alexis yawned and slowly opened her eyes to look at her mother. "Daddy's making breakfast. I was supposed to tell you that, but I fell asleep again."

Kate smiled. "It's okay. I'm sure your daddy will come and get us when breakfast's ready."

As if he was a mind-reader the door opened and Rick stuck his head into the room. With a smile he looked at her and told her good morning. "Breakfast is ready."

Kate's stomach growled and she chuckled. "Good, seems that I'm hungry. Come one sweetie, lets have breakfast."

"Okay," Alexis sighed and sat up, stretching and yawning.

Kate wrapped her arms around the kid and pressed a kiss to her hair. She saw Rick smiling at them and blew him an air kiss, which he caught with a grin, making her smile. She mouthed 'I love you' to him and shoved the comforter down. She crawled out of the warm bed and stretched, feeling her spine crack.

Rick stepped into the room and walked over to his girlfriend to wrap his arms around her and kiss her good morning. She wrapped her arms around him and responded to his kiss. "I love you, too," he whispered into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. He felt her arms tighten around him, hugging him softly and humming into his ear.

Alexis ran past them exclaiming that she was hungry and didn't want to see them making out, claiming that it would traumatize her too much. Her parents chuckled softly and they kissed again.

"I think she's spending too much time with my mother," Rick mumbled.

Kate rested her head on his shoulder. "She spent barely a day with your mother since we arrived here. She's always with us."

"Last night? We went out on a date. A really wonderful date. She spent time with our parents there. I bet they interrogated her about us," he whined.

She sighed. "They probably did. Lets go and join them at breakfast or they'll keep interrogating our daughter."

"Good idea. Do you know what you want to do today?" he asked when he wrapped his arm around her and they turned towards the door.

"I want to stay in bed and do what we did last night," she whispered.

He grinned mischievously. "Mmhh, me too, tulip, but something where Alexis can jon us?"

Kate sighed. "It's pretty warm outside. We could have a picnic somewhere on the beach?"

"Sounds perfect. And I think I know a spot you will love."

"Great," she replied and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I was thinking. We could throw a barbecue party sometime this week? Invite some neighbors."

"Alright."

He spun her around and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes?"

"Sure. Why not? I want to meet some more of your friends."

"Great! I'll call Bob and see if he's got time this week."

She simply smiled at him and nodded. Her stomach growled again. "Now, how about you feed me? You wore me out last night."

"Oh, did I now?"

She lightly slapped his upper arm.

"Ouch! Jeez woman," he said, shaking his head. "Fine, lets go and get some food into you." He grabbed her hand, entwined their fingers and together they carried on walking into the kitchen area, where their family was already sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

Johanna spotted them first and smiled at the pair. "Good morning. Do you want some breakfast? There's coffee waiting for you, Katie."

"Thanks mom," Kate replied, freeing her hand from Rick's and sitting down on the free chair next to her mother. She grabbed the mug and took in the aroma of the rich brown liquid before taking a sip.

"How was your date last night? You were home pretty late," Johanna said.

Kate nearly spilled her sip of coffee and blushed. She hadn't known her mother had heard them coming home the previous night. "Great. We had a great date," she said quietly. Her mother smiled knowingly at her, making her blush a deeper shade of red.

"Yeah, I thought so, too."

Kate gave her a short smile before she hid her face behind her mug, taking another sip of coffee.

Rick had watched the short exchange, feeling a bit uncomfortable himself, and reached for the strawberries, cutting some up and putting them on top of some pancakes and whipped cream for Kate. When he was done he placed the plate in front of her. She turned her head to him and thanked him with a smiled. He smiled back at her and grabbed some pancakes for himself, drowning them in acorn syrup.

The family spent the time after breakfast getting themselves ready and preparing the food for their picnic. Alexis helped Kate make a big bowl of salad and two dressings, some rice and noodles along with some sandwiches, while Rick and Jim took their time grilling meat and Martha and Johanna made muffins. Once everything was prepared and boxed up their took two cars. Rick, Kate and Alexis took one car and he drove in front, leading the way to a little park, barely half an hour away.

* * *

><p><strong>"Wow, Rick, that's really a beautiful spot," Kate said when they got out of the car and saw the scenery.<strong> The meadow reached down until it met sand, merging into a beautiful beach section with what looked like crystal blue water, letting it glitter under the sun. On the far end to their left side, about 30 yards away, was a big group of trees, which left a nice shadowed area underneath.

Rick wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her neck. "Yeah, it is. Alexis and I discovered it last summer when we went and drove around for a bit."

"It's breathtaking."

He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Can we go over there to the trees, daddy? There's some shadow and it's really warm," Alexis asked.

"That's the plan, pumpkin. How about we grab everything and go there? Can you carry the blanket?" her father replied.

"Of course." She turned around and ran to her grandparents. "We are going over there!" she shouted and pointed to the group of trees.

"It's a really beautiful spot, Alexis," Johanna said.

"I know. Daddy and I found it last year," the young girl explained. "We haven't been here too often, maybe two times? And the beach down there is really great. The water is really clear."

Kate regarded the little girl with a big smile while Rick grabbed the picnic basket from the trunk of his car. With the picnic basket in his left hand and his right hand clasped with Kate's, the couple walked over to the trees with the others following behind them.

Kate took her time having a closer look at the area while Rick guided her softly. "It really is a beautiful landscape, babe." She sighed. "I wish we could dive into the water for a quick swim later.

Rick leaned in closer to her, whispering in her ear seductively, "well, we could always ditch the others and skinny-dip."

Kate gasped and turned her head to him, her face blushing. "I'm not going skinny-dipping in the middle of daylight!" she hissed.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" she asked.

"You said, and I quote 'I'm not going skinny-dipping in the middle of daylight'. Does that imply you will go skinny-dipping with me in the night? Just the two of us, on the beach, the stars above us and the world at our feet?"

She let go of his hand in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe," she whispered against his lips and kissed him. "I just don't want to get caught, okay?" she added, grinning at him.

He grinned right back at her and dipped his head for another kiss to her lips. "We're definitely coming back tonight."

"Are we going to be indecent tonight, Mr. Castle? Are you going to take advantage of me? In the sea? And on the wet sand of the beach?"

He groaned. He could feel his pants tighten at her words and the seductive tone of her voice. "I'm going to make you forget your own name. Right now and right here, in front of our family, if you don't stop it right now, Kate," he said huskily.

She smiled but took a step back from him, keeping her body from pressing into his and her fingers from combing through his carefully styled hair. "Well, we don't want that, right? Wouldn't want to traumatize poor Alexis now, would we?" She gave him one last peck on the lips before she grasped his right hand and linked their fingers again.

He sucked in a breath and willingly travel along behind her when she softly pulled on his hand. Together they walked into the direction of the group of trees where their family was already waiting for them.

Alexis had already spread out the picnic blanket with Johanna's help and she and her grandparents were now sitting on the blanket, watching the young couple catching up to them.

"What took you so long, Katie?" Johanna asked with a knowing grin.

"Just admiring the beautiful landscape, mom."

"The landscape, ah, of course."

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother and sat down next to her daughter.

Rick sat the basket down in the middle of the blanket and settled himself down behind his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "Tonight," he whispered.

She hummed her agreement and leaned back into his embrace. "Now, who's hungry?" she asked.

"Me!" Alexis called out and grabbed the basket in search of a sandwich.

* * *

><p><em>In the afternoon…<em>

**After their picnic and a little bit of playing games in the park, the family had gone home again to spend the rest of their afternoon by the pool.** Rick had insisted on going down to the beach, but Alexis had argued that she didn't want to go down all the way back to the house when she wanted ice cream, effectively shutting up her father with the mention of ice cream, making the rest of their family laugh.

Everything was going well until they heard the bell ring through the house.

"Are you awaiting any guests, Richard?" Martha asked.

"Not that I knew of," Rick replied. "I'll go and see who it is. It might be one of the neighbors. Be right back." With a sigh he got up and jogged across to the patio.

"An ice tea refill, anyone?" Kate asked, holding up her own empty cup.

"Can you get me a refill, please, mom?" Alexis asked from the pool.

"Sure sweetie, be right back," Kate said with a smile. She grabbed her daughter's cup and walked over to the house. She walked into the kitchen just when her boyfriend opened the door to a red-haired woman.

"Ricky! It's so good to see you, kitten! I was in the city but your doorman said you were in the Hamptons and here I am!" she explained and kissed Rick on the lips.

Kate gasped and let the cups fall. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Shat the hell was that woman doing kissing her boyfriend?!_

It took Rick a second to act and to shove the woman away from him. "Meredith! What the hell?!" he yelled out in shock.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" she asked hypocritically and tried to launch herself at him again.

Rick took a step to the side just in time as his ex-wife tried to kiss him again.

"Kitten!"

"What the hell, Rick?" he heard his girlfriend ask sourly.

"Who is that, kitten? Is that your nanny?" Meredith asked depreciatively.

"I'm sorry? His what?" Kate asked, eyebrows lifted. She couldn't believe what Meredith had just said, is if she didn't remember her. Kate sure remembered the scene and hurt that woman had caused the last time she had showed up unannounced.

"Kate is not my nanny, Meredith, but you know that," Rick growled and walked over to his girlfriend, trying to wrap his arms around her, but she wouldn't let him. "I'm sorry, Kate. This is not what it looks like. I promise," he whispered.

She looked at him sourly. "I know. I'm not mad at you, babe."

"Meredith, Kate is not my nanny. She's my girlfriend," he sighed.

"Your girlfriend?! You're calling that gold-digging slut your girlfriend? And you still parade her around our daughter?!" she accused.

Kate felt herself boil inside. She knew her boyfriend felt it, too, as he simultaneously tightened his arms around her.

"I'm not parading my girlfriend around Alexis, Meredith. I'm having a family vacation with my loved ones around, not that you would know the difference!"

Meredith gasped. "How dare you!"

"How I dare? You know exactly how I dare! Now what do you want? And if you're here to get me into bed, you can turn right on your heel and walk back out of the door."

"I'm here to spend some time with my daughter, or have you forgotten that she is our daughter and not only yours?"

"Of course I know she's your daughter, too, but it's not like you've cared much about her over the last years, either. So why are you here now, Meredith?"

"Because I want to spend time with my daughter. Might as well get her out of the way of you and your _girlfriend_ there," snappishly. "How long is she going to last, Ricky, huh? Six weeks? Three months?"

Now Kate was boiling with anger inside. She just wanted to punch some manners into that woman.

"That's absolutely none of your business, but we've been together since over half a year, as you know, so shut the hell up and show some more manners and respect." He turned himself and Kate around and steered her back into the kitchen, whispering into his ear, "I'm so sorry. If I had known she would show up here I would have prepared you. I'm so sorry, honey."

She shook her head. "It's okay, babe, not your fault. We had no idea."

"No, we didn't have an idea."

"Shouldn't we let Alexis know her mother is here?"

Rick groaned. "Sadly, yes."

She nodded. "Okay. You go and tell her, I'll fetch us some more ice tea," she mumbled.

"Okay. Love you."

She smiled at him, telling him she loved him too without words.

"Be right back and just ignore… _her_." He jogged out and called for Alexis. He waited for his daughter to run over to him.

"What's up, daddy?"

"Alexis, pumpkin, there is somebody here for you. Your mother is here."

Alexis blinked slowly. "My mother? Really, daddy?" she asked cautiously.

Rick nodded, "yes, your mother is here. She came to see you, sweetie."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Alexis smiled and wanted to run into the house when Rick stopped her.

"One thing, pumpkin. While your mother is around, maybe not call Kate 'mommy', okay?"

The little girl nodded slowly. "Okay, daddy. But Kate is still my mommy, right? She's not going to go away?" she asked anxiously.

Rick crouched down in front of his daughter and hugged her tight. "Pumpkin, Kate's not ever going away again, okay? She will stay," he whispered into her ear. "She will stay." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Now go and see your mother, yes?"

"Okay, daddy," Alexis said and took a deep breath. She smiled and walked into the house. She smiled at her mom in the kitchen and continued to the door, where her mother waited. "Hello mother."

"Sweetie! Oh, look at you! You've grown so much since I last saw you!"

Rick bit down on his tongue as to not say anything about his ex-wife's comment. He had followed his daughter into the house and stood by his girlfriend now. "How much I hate that woman. Like you wouldn't believe it," he mumbled.

Kate half turned around in his arms. "I feel you, babe. I just… I can't understand her. But let's not think about that. Let's just let Alexis spend some time with her mother."

"Mmhh, yeah. You are her mommy, though. I had to promise her that you wouldn't go away now that Meredith is here."

"Never, babe. I will never leave her, nor you, so god will."

"I know, that's what I told her, too. And also that she should be careful calling you 'mommy' around Meredith. I had the feeling she didn't really want to see Meredith."

The couple looked towards the door where Alexis stood with her mother. Together they sighed, thinking the same. Alexis was not entirely happy to see her mother. It pained both of them to see Alexis like that.

"Richard? Katherine? Is everything alright? Where is Alexis?" Martha asked when she walked into the living room, Johanna and Jim right behind her. All had a worried expression on their faces.

The couple turned their heads towards their parents.

"Uh, yes, mother. We, um, have a visitor," he explained and waved his hand towards the door.

Their parents turned their heads and Martha groaned. "Oh no."

"Who is that?" Johanna asked quietly.

"His ex-wife. Alexis' mother," Martha said with disgust.

"Oh. And what is she doing here?" Jim threw in.

"Nothing good. That whore is never up for good," Martha said sourly. "Ask my son," she explained upon the Becketts' raised eyebrows. "I'm going to get some wine. Or something stronger," she mumbled.

Alexis, who had noticed her grandparents, turned around. "Grams, Jonna, Pop! My mother is here!" she announced, faking her excitement like a professional actress.

Johanna was first to say something. "That's great Lexi."

There was an awkward silence that lay upon the room afterwards.

"Sweetie, why don't you show me where I can sleep tonight?" Meredith asked.

Rick coughed. "I'm sorry, what? Why do you think you can just crash here, Meredith?"

"But kitten, I'm here to see our daughter. I'm sure you have a room for me to sleep in? I can share, too," she said with a seductive smile.

Everybody in the room couldn't believe what they had just heard.

_Was she still hitting on my boyfriend?_

_Was she really implying to sleep in a bed with me? And probably also sleep with me?_

_Was that slut trying to get in-between my son and Katherine?_

_Was that woman trying to sleep with my daughter's man?_

_Was that woman implying she could share a bed with my possible future-son-in-law?_

"You are _not_ sleeping in our bedroom, Meredith. And the guest rooms are occupied," he lied. _Not all guest bedrooms were occupied, but she didn't have to know that, right?_

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"If you really want to, you can sleep on the couch," he suggested, knowing she would not go for the couch.

Alexi looked from her mother to her father. "Daddy? Can't she have my room? I can sleep on the couch."

"Oh, thank you, sweetie! That is so nice of you!" Meredith said and grinned at her ex-husband, not giving him a chance to intervene, knowing he wouldn't crush his daughter's heart by throwing her out now.

"Pumpkin, are you sure?"

The little girl nodded.

He looked at Kate who shrugged. "Okay. I guess you should get your luggage then, Meredith."

"Oh, can't you… "

"I'm not getting your luggage for you, Meredith."

Meredith threw her hands up in the air and turned on her heels to go out and grab her luggage.

Richard used the time to turn around to Kate and apologize to her. "I'm so sorry, Kate. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. It's okay. She's her mother. And we should let her sleep in our bed tonight. Or however long she is staying. She shouldn't have to sleep on the couch."

He nodded. "Yeah, we should let her sleep in our bed tonight. And maybe tomorrow. She isn't going to stay longer than that."

"Okay."

He turned to their parents. "I'm really sorry for that, mother, Johanna, Jim. If I had known… "

"It's not your fault, kiddo. We couldn't have known. Just don't let her come in-between the two of you, okay?" Martha said.

"Don't worry, Martha. I think we can survive two days with that woman. She's not going to break us apart. We love each other."

"I know, Katherine. I know you two love each other. You're perfect for each other," the older lady said with a big smile. "I'm just saying that I know how scheming that woman can be."

Kate nodded. "I know," she said in a sad tone, looking at her boyfriend. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mother, why don't you and Johanna and Jim go outside. I'm sure you two have a lot of questions, mother can probably answer most of them. We will be right there with you."

"Alright Rick. Just make sure that woman doesn't get in between the two of you. I have never before approved of any of Katie's boyfriends, but I must say I like you more than anybody she ever brought home," Jim said.

"She won't get in between of us. Never," Rick reassured.

Kate pressed a soft kiss to his neck and smiled.

Jim nodded and walked his wife and Martha out of the living room, leaving his daughter and her boyfriend behind.

"She won't get in between us, right?" Kate whispered.

"Never, tulip. I love you way too much to ever let anything get in the way of us, especially her. I like her for one reason, and one reason alone, she gave me Alexis."

She smiled, love sparkling in her eyes. "I love you, too, babe. I'm just worried that she will try something. She basically ignored the fact that I was here."

"I know. She probably is jealous of you, of us. When she sees you she realizes what she lost all those years ago."

Kate huffed. "Without wanting to hurt you, I'm glad she cheated on you, that she walked away from you, because that made it possible for us to have a chance."

"From that point of view, I'm glad she left me, too, because I love you so much more than I could have ever loved her," he replied and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked that chapter, even though Meredith is back. But not for long, I promise! I just had that thought in my head for a while. I have some more ideas mapped out for the future of this story, it sure is not finished yet. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story. I hope you will bear with me until this story is finished, which will probably be in a year (or beyond). I love long stories, I can't stop at a random point, I just always want to know what happens next.<br>Anyway, I can't say how long the next chapter will take, but I'll try to hurry up. Leave me a review if you liked the chapter or not, in what direction you want me to go, that helps me a lot figuring out what to write for the next chapter! :)_

_Also, here are some cronuts for you! *hands everyone a cronut* Thanks for reading! _

_xx Kate_


	23. Only the Beginning?

_I guess I'm already posting this chapter late again. I thought I had uploaded on a Thursday, when I checked back I saw it was a Monday. Let's stick to Thursday updates again, okay?  
>So this chapter isn't exactly what I had planned, but it just happened and I had to write it down. Now I'm presenting it to you.<em>

_Also, I have to answer some reviews :)_

_Theputz913 - I have to look over the chapters again and give you an answer later on. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how long it takes to study law? I think three years and then internships until you really are a lawyer? I've been trying to find out, but haven't been able to find anything. I'm usually good at doing research. I'm really sorry for that._

_Kwarner - I actually like that idea with the nunnery a lot! Maybe she could join one for a while and then break out? :)_

_xx Kate_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 23 "Only the Beginning?"_

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

**Kate woke up with her boyfriend staring down at her, watching her sleep, and her daughter laying half across her stomach.** She smiled at her little daughter and carefully brushed a hand over her hair.

"Good morning, tulip," Rick said softly.

"Morning, babe," she replied quietly and looked up at him.

"Did you sleep good?"

She let out a small laugh. "You mean the four hours I've slept since we came back from our beach trip? Oh yeah, I think I slept rather well. I am a bit sore, though."

"Good," he said with a mischievous grin.

"That I'm sore?"

"It means we really had a great time on the beach. And in the sea," he grinned.

She chuckled. "Yeah, yeah we had a great time on the beach last night. Now, how about you get up and get the coffee machine started and I'll join you in a couple of minutes,§ she said while getting out of bed.

"What are you going to do in these couple of minutes, love?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased. "I'm going to pee, Rick."

"Guess I'll go and get the coffee machine started and have a coffee ready for my lovely woman."

"Your woman? Am I a kept woman already, Rick? I don't see a ring on this finger," she teased, holding her left hand up and wriggling her fingers.

He crossed the room, stopping right in front of her, his face only inches from hers. "Would you want there to be a ring, Kate?" he asked honestly.

She gasped lightly. "I… I don't know, Rick… "

His face fell, suddenly his heart felt tight.

Upon seeing the crushed look on his face, she cupped his face in her hands. "Babe, I didn't mean that I don't want that, because I want it. At least I think I want it, I'm not afraid of it… Of a commitment like that. Not with you. But we've not even been dating for a year, yet," she tried to explain.

"So you're not against it, you're not against being my woman?" he asked hopefully.

"What? No! No, of course not. Oh god, no, I'm not against being your kept woman. It actually sounds rather nice."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I want to marry you, Rick. I want it all, you know that, I just think our relationship has only just started. We have so much ahead of us, babe, and we have time. We have all the time in the world for marriage and kids and growing old and grey with each other, spoiling our grandchildren and… "

He grinned down at her and stopped her with a kiss. "I think now _you_ are getting a bit ahead of yourself," he said with a soft chuckle. His fingers touched her cheeks lightly and he gave her another peck on the lips. "So, a year?"

"A year, what?"

"You want us to be together for a year until I pop the question?"

She looked at him nervously. "I never said anything like that. I merely said that we hadn't even been together for a year, Rick."

"See? A year."

"Rick… " she laughed. "I didn't mean that you had to pop the question on our one year anniversary."

"I know. But I'm going to do it anyway."

"What?!"

"At the latest. So prepare to being asked the question, Kate, my love."

"Are we standing here in our bedroom, talking about getting engaged?"

"Yes. Now, when you put it like that, it's kind of like being engaged to getting engaged!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Too early in the morning for talks like that. And I haven't had my coffee yet, either."

"Just agree to be engaged to getting engaged."

"Urgh, Rick, you're making my brain hurt."

"Just say yes."

"Yes?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

"No, really say yes."

She grinned and took his hands into her hands. "Alright, Mr. Castle. I, Katherine Houghton Beckett, hereby agree to be engaged to getting engaged to you, Richard Edgar Castle. That good?"

"It's missing one part."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Kiss me, Kate."

"Gladly," she whispered against his lips a second before claiming his lips with her own. Their kiss turned into a make-out session that only stopped when they heard the ruffling of the sheets as their daughter snuggled deeper into her blanket. They broke into light laugher. "Alright, I'll go to the bathroom now and meet you in the kitchen afterwards."

"Perfect. Love you."

"Love you, too."

He leaned down for a last quick kiss before letting go of her hands and leaving their bedroom. He walked past the bed, stopping for a second to watch his daughter snuggle with the blanket as she slept soundly. With a smile he turned to the door and walked out of their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>He walked into the kitchen trying, and failing, to stifle a loud yawn.<strong> He stopped in front of the coffee machine and reached into the cupboard above for some coffee beans to put into the nearly empty machine. Once he had done that he grabbed two big mugs from the cupboard to his right and placed them at the right spot on the machine. Pushing a button he effectively got the coffee machine working. He fetched the milk from the fridge and sugar and vanilla creamer from a cupboard, preparing their coffees to their own personal liking. He had to stifle another yawn as he heard steps. Not bothering to turn around he walked to the fridge, his back to the person walking into the kitchen. "Hey, you were finished quickly, love," he said to Kate as her arms wrapped around him from behind. He moaned softly when she trailed kisses down his neck, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath breathing in her scent of coconut. _Wait, coconut?! What the…_ He stepped away from the woman abruptly, coming face to face with his ex-wife. "What the hell, Meredith?!" he growled.

"What is it, kitten?" she asked innocently.

"Stay the hell away from me, Meredith. I have absolutely no interest in getting back together with you. Do you understand that?"

"You weren't complaining when I trailed kisses down your neck just a couple of seconds ago, kitten."

"I thought you were Kate! And stop calling me 'kitten'."

"But Ricky, we always were so great together."

"Were, exactly! We were! We are not anymore. I'm with Kate and I intend to spend the rest of my life with her."

Meredith let out a shallow laugh. "You want that gold-digging slut? Come on, Ricky, be real. How often does she suck your dick and you send her shopping afterwards, huh? She is only using you, kitten!"

Rick couldn't trust what he had just heard. Just when he was about to say something he heard a loud slap. Alarmed he looked up to see Kate's hand in the air and Meredith holding her cheek. His eyes grew wide.

"How dare you, you gold-digging bitch!" Meredith screeched.

"How I dare? How I fucking dare, Meredith? Do you even listen to yourself? You know full well how I dare," Kate growled. "How dare you call me a gold-digging slut! We all know that's you. I do not sleep around like you do, don't I? You come in here, demanding everybody's attention, you try to take my man away from me! Listen to me, you dirty little rat, he is mine. You cheated on the greatest man on the face of earth and now you are jealous of me? You are trying to break us up, but that isn't going to work, Meredith. We are strong, we are stronger than you."

"Strong?" Meredith asked, brows furrowed. "You suck his dick, you let him fuck you, for what? Huh? For the money, for the fame?"

Kate was short of slapping her across the cheek again when she heard Meredith's words but felt Rick reach out to her. She took his hand in hers instead, pulling him closer. "I don't care about his money nor his fame. For all I care he could be a construction worker. I love him because he is kind, loving, forgiving, trusting, trustworthy, funny, ruggedly handsome and not to forget the best father to Alexis. I love him because of himself, I love Richard Alexander Rodgers, father of Alexis Castle, son of Martha Rodgers. I love him because he loves me, because he trusts me, he is my best friend and I can talk to him about everything and nothing for hours on end."

Rick smiled proudly at his girlfriend standing up for their love, he just wished it wasn't Meredith who stood in front of them. He gave her hand a gently squeeze, showing her his support.

"I'm not the gold-digger here, Meredith. That's you. And now we would like it very much if you stopped parading around in your underwear in front of us and where our parents or Alexis might see you. Go up and put some clothes on. Actually, wait, stay upstairs, we want to enjoy breakfast in peace," she finished and turned around to her boyfriend. "How about we go for brunch? I'm sure Alexis would enjoy some smiley face pancakes, babe."

"Always," he said stunned and smiled at her.

She smiled back at him. "Wonderful. Is our coffee brewing already?"

He looked at the coffee machine and their two mugs filled with coffee. "Coffee is finished."

Meredith stood there, blank expression in her face after the lecture Kate had just given her. _She needed a new plan! She couldn't believe that kitten was with this_ woman_ still. How could a college student possibly be better than her? A grown up woman! An actress! _She stomped out of the kitchen. _She would get rid of this Kate. How dare she steal her family from her!_

Once Meredith had left them alone, Rick pulled Kate closer and cuddled her into his side. "She won't stay longer than another day."

"I know." She lifted her head from his chest and stood up on her toes to be able to press her lips to his.

He moaned into the kiss softly, opening his mouth for her. The kiss grew more and more heated, resulting in Kate hooking her legs around his waist and being hoisted up onto the counter top. His hands roamed her body while hers moved through his hair.

She moaned softly when he bit down on her lip, her hips bucked forwards into his, letting her feel hos growing arousal.

"God, Kate," he groaned and his hands wandered under her top, fingertips caressing her creamy, soft skin.

Kate shuddered under his touch and shifted a little closer to him.

Without giving it a second thought he lifted ass up and pushed her shorts down. She let out a little gasp followed by a giggle and he felt her hands gravitate towards his own shorts. He bucked his hips when he felt her hands on himself. "Kate," he growled against her lips. He lay her flat on the counter top and got rid of his own shorts. He lowered his head to her stomach and pressed butterfly kisses to her porcelain skin.

She felt her own arousal pooling in her panties. She wanted him. Right now. His lips felt so good on her stomach, but she wanted those lips a little more south. "Oh Rick, please," she moaned.

His erection was pushing against the inside of her thigh and he had to restrain himself from slamming into her hard and making her come right away. Taking a deep breath he brought his hand between her legs. His cock tightened when his fingers made contact with her wet fold. "God, Kate, why are you so wet? Why are you so wet?" he rasped into her ear, softly nibbling on her earlobe.

Her hips bucked up when his fingers touched her. "Rick, please?" she half begged, half moaned and arched her back.

All of his self-control was gone now. Barely bothering to push aside her panties he buried himself deep inside of her, making both of them cry out in pleasure. He leaned down to give her a long kiss.

It didn't take them long to reach their high and soon they lay on the kitchen counter, out of breath and panting.

Kate let out a small laugh which resulted in her hips moving against his, his length, which was buried inside of her, hitting her G-spot and making her moan loudly.

Rick grinned and kissed her again. "Ready for round two, are we?" He started to move, burying himself deep inside of her before sliding out and slamming into her again.

"Rick!" she cried out and arched her back off the counter.

"Shhhh," he shushed her, his hands roaming her body, caressing the bottom of her breasts. Her hips bucked up, meeting each of his trusts. His hands traveled up to pinch her nipples, making her gasp in surprise. Picking up speed he slammed into her harder and faster, pushing her towards the edge quickly. Hitting her G-spot over and over again he pushed her over the edge, making her come apart hard. He silenced her screams with a kiss until she calmed down.

Once she had caught her breath again she smiled at him. "I can't believe we just had sex on the kitchen counter with our parents upstairs and our daughter asleep in our bedroom!"

He grinned. "So worth the chance of being caught. Just like last night on the beach."

Groaning she said, "please don't remind me. I really thought that guy had heard us and was going to come over."

"But he didn't and I made you come so hard, he _must_ have heard you," he replied with a cocky grin.

She slapped his t-shirt clad chest playfully. "Wipe that smug grin out of your face, mister. Also, we should probably put our pants back on. And wipe that counter."

He leaned down for one last kiss before bending down to pick up both of their shorts, well, to pull up his pants really, and to pick up her pants.

"We really should do this again," he whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe playfully.

"Countertop sex? Yeah, but when we're alone."

"We were alone, love. There wasn't anyone around to witness it."

She rolled her eyes at him and hopped down from the counter.

"Mommy!"

"See? Not alone," she stated with a smile when their daughter called for her.

He huffed. "Fine. You get our daughter, I will get started on breakfast. Pancakes okay?"

She lifted her eyebrows. "Thank-you-so-much-for-last-night-pancakes?" she grinned.

"Most definitely!"

She chuckled and made her way over to their bedroom.

"No! I want mommy!"

Alarmed Kate jogged into their bedroom to see Meredith standing next to the bed, trying to get a grasp on the little girl.

Alexis was crying and pushing Meredith away. When she saw her mother she crawled across the bed. "Mommy," she sniffled.

Kate sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Shhh, it's okay," she tried to calm the hysterically crying girl down.

Meredith watched the situation in shock, her mouth hanging open, anger boiling deep inside of her. _Her daughter had called for her mommy, but she had rejected her. All she wanted was _Kate. _How dare that bitch just replace her like that?! How could that happen?_ Meredith made her mind up. She wanted her family back, she wanted her daughter back, and for that she needed to get rid of Kate.

"Shhh," Kate calmed the small girl down further.

Alexis kept a tight grip on her mommy, her face buried into the young woman's chest. "Don't leave," she pleaded.

Kate rubbed her back. "I'm not leaving, sweetie. I'm not leaving."

"You and daddy weren't here when I woke up."

"We were in the kitchen, silly. Daddy's making pancakes for his favorite little girl," Kate explained with a smile.

The little girl nodded. "I gotta go pee," she whispered. She lifted her little head up to look at the woman holding her.

"Alright, then you go pee and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Carefully Alexis climbed down from the bed and walked to the adjoining master bathroom.

"My daughter calls you 'mommy'?" Meredith asked shocked, with a hint of disgust.

"Yes. She started doing that some time ago."

"You're not her mother," Meredith spat.

"No, Katherine is not her mother, Meredith, but she is her mommy," Martha said from the door across the room.

Both woman turned their heads towards Martha, who stood in the doorway.

"Katherine is young, she's a college student and she fell in love with my son. But not only that, no, she fell in love with my granddaughter, too," she carried on, walking further into the room, stopping next to Kate. "But she's an extraordinary and strong woman. She cares for Alexis like a mother, when she's at college she calls every night to say good night to Alexis. She manages her work and a lid and she's a decade younger than you, Meredith! But yet she's more of a mother than you will ever be. You didn't even bother to call your daughter on her birthdays, Christmas or Easter, nor did you write back when she wrote you letters. You're never there for your daughter. Don't you dare say a bad word to Katherine now because you don't care about your daughter!"

"That's not fair! I do care for my daughter! I just have to work, too."

"You call that work, Meredith? Appearing for a couple of seconds in the background of a scene? Ha! Even if you were a busy actress you could spend some hours with your daughter every couple of weeks! Or just call!" Martha was furious with the _actress_ now. "You're not here because you want to spend time with your daughter. You are here because you want to test out how real this relationship between Katherine and Richard is! Well, let me tell you, it's real. You won't break them apart. You won't ever get my son back, you filthy cheating bitch!" Martha finished just when the bathroom door opened.

Kate gasped at Martha's choice of words. She hadn't expected that from her. Ever.

Alexis walked over to her mommy and grabbed her hand. "Pancakes, mommy?"

"Yep. Come on," the young woman repeated and tugged on Alexis' hand. "I'm sure daddy has them ready now." Mother and daughter left the bedroom, leaving Meredith and Martha behind.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this week. It's only the beginning of this day and more will follow next week. I was going for more of Meredith intrigues and a BBG party with some <em>_neighbors? Sound good? Let me know! Also, what do you think of the characters themselves? Martha, Kate, Rick, Meredith? Am I doing good or is it too much? I need to know so I can make this a better story! Also, I'm open to your ideas! :) _

_Until next week!  
>Kate<em>


	24. BBQ with consequences

_Hey there! Here's the next chapter in the lives of our favorite family :)  
>For those worried about Meredith staying for a longer period of time at once, don't worry too much. I don't intend on having her in my story for longer than a few chapters at most.<em>

_Now, I welcome you to the rest of the Caskett Clan's day in the Hamptons. There is a BBQ ahead, some possible sexiness, definitely a lot of fluff and also some disaster. There is some love making later on, if you don't want to read that, please skip to the end. That's the "important" part anyway ^^_

_Have fun reading this chapter! _

_xx Kate_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 24 - "BBQ with consequences"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kate and Alexis stepped into the kitchen to find Rick putting together a tower of pancakes on the plate next to the stove. <strong>Kate blushed when she thought about what had happened on that counter top just minutes earlier. _He better have wiped that counter before preparing breakfast_, she thought.

"Good morning, pumpkin," Rick told his daughter and gave he a big and goofy smile, making the small child laugh.

"Good morning, daddy. Can I please have a pancake?"

"Of course. Hop on the counter, oh sweet child of mine," he replied to her question.

The small girl turned to her mommy. "Can you help me on the counter, mommy?"

"Sure," Kate chuckled and picked her up to sit her down on the counter. She pressed a kiss to her hair and tickled the girl, making her shriek with laugher.

"Mommy! Stop!" she shrieked.

Rick grinned at his girls. He stepped a step away from the stove and wrapped his arms around Kate, preventing her from tickling their daughter. "Is mommy being mean to my little pumpkin?" He asked, the tone of his voice serious, but his eyebrows wriggling afterwards.

"Yes!"

"Okay then. Mommy needs to be punished!" Rick exclaimed and began to tickle Kate's sides.

Kate gasped and then shrieked with laugher, just like her daughter had before. She nearly collapsed with laughter, barely able to say, "babe, stop it! The pancakes!"

He let out an evil laugh before taking his hands away from her body to turn back to the stove and flip the not yet burned pancake. Once he was done with that, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I'll just have to punish you later, mommy," he whispered into her ear.

Kate shuddered internally, goosebumps covering her body as she thought about what exactly he would be punishing her with later. Which again made her blush in front of their small daughter, sitting on the counter innocently, dangling her legs and watching them with a happy expression on her face.

Pressing a kiss to Kate's neck, Rick reached out behind him to grab a small pancake. He handed it to Alexis who grasped it with a big smile.

"Thank you, daddy." She ripped the pancake in halves and stuffed the first piece into her mouth. After she thought about it for a second she held the second half out in the direction of her mommy's mouth, signaling for her to eat it.

Kate smiled and leaned forward so Alexis could feed her the pancake. "Thank you very much, sweetie," she said muffled by the food in her mouth.

Alexis crooked her head at her mommy and swallowed her food. "Dork speak with you mouth full, mommy," she scolded her playfully.

Kate chewed on her food before swallowing it. She nodded her head. "You're right. I'm sorry," she replied.

"What about your old man?" Rick complained, his head resting on Kate's shoulder.

Alexis crooked her head at her father. "You're making the pancakes, daddy! You can grab one yourself," she told him.

He made a face at her. "But you shared with mommy. Why can't you share with your daddy, too?"

She shrugged. "You're whiney. Can I have another pancake, please?"

Kate let out a snort and had to bring her hand up to her mouth to quiet any laugh coming from it.

Rick sighed and grabbed another pancake from the tower and handed it to Alexis.

Again, Alexis ripped the food into two halves and gave one half to Kate, who took it and looked at her boyfriend.

"No more pancakes for you, young lady."

Taking pity on him she ripped her half into two equal parts and held the piece up to his lips.

* * *

><p>"At least one of you still loves me," he said and parted his lips so Kate could feed him. When her fingertips gently grazed his lips he pressed a soft kiss to them before chewing on the soft food.<p>

She stared at him for a couple of moments before taking her hand back. "Your pancake is burning, mister," she commented with a look at the pan, her fingertips still tingling from his kiss.

Alexis watched her parents with a sigh. Thy were making love-eyes at each other. That's what her grams had told her. "Mommy? What are we doing today?"

Thinking about an answer to Alexis' question she turned from her daughter to her boyfriend.

"I have some writing to do," her father said.

"Boooooring!" she complained with a sigh.

"I know, pumpkin. Why don't you spend time with your mother? Take her shopping?"

Alexis groaned. "I don't want to go shopping."

"Then maybe go and eat some ice cream?"

"Okay."

"Good morning, kiddos!" Martha said cheerily when she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, mother. Have a seat, breakfast will be ready soon."

Martha nodded and took a seat at the counter. "Will you be alright, dear?" she asked and looked at the young woman.

Kate nodded slowly. "Yes. Don't worry, Martha. And thank you for standing up for me."

"Everything I said was right. You are a great mother, Katherine. Don't ever doubt that, yes? Right Alexis?"

"Yes, mommy. You're a great mommy!" the little girl exclaimed and shifted a little bit forward to be able to wrap her short arms around her mommy's waist.

"What happened?" Rick asked hesitantly.

"I'll tell you later," Kate said. "Now, who will help me lay the table for breakfast?"

"Me!" Alexis yelled and looked at her expectantly.

"Will you carry the tablecloth for me?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, let's go!"

"I'll help you, too, dear," Martha joined in and got up from her spot at the counter.

Together they laid the table on the patio outside and once the complete family plus Meredith had gathered at the table they all had breakfast together and decided what to do for the day. Rick and Kate would stay home to either write or read a book, Martha and Johanna would go do some shopping and walk around the city, Meredith and Alexis would spend the day together and Jim would go fishing. They also had decided to throw a small BBQ party with some friend and neighbors, which Rick and Kate took on to organize.

* * *

><p><em>Around lunchtime…<em>

**Kate laid the book she had been reading for the past two hours aside and stretched on the small couch she had been sitting on.** She looked at her boyfriend who was sitting at his desk just a couple of feet from her, completely lost in the world his next book played in. _I can't wait to read it,_ she thought. Hearing her stomach growl she stood up with a yawn. She stretched her tired limbs again and then made her way into the kitchen. She walked down the hall to their bedroom, rounded the corner to the living room and finally stood in the kitchen. Another growl of her stomach let her decide to prepare a quick meal, so sandwiches would it be. She grabbed everything she would need for a couple of chicken and turkey sandwiches and made a plate full of sandwiches. She quickly put away what she didn't need anymore and put the dirty knife into the dishwasher. Her hand grabbed the full plate and her feet carried her back across the house into the library slash office. She came to a halt at Rick's desk and sat the plate down. Softly touching his shoulder she hoped that she wouldn't make him jump to much since she was sure he hadn't noticed her coming back. Or leaving for that matter. When he was writing he was completely sunken into his own world. "Hey babe, I made lunch," she said softly. When she got no reaction she tried again and tapped him on the shoulder more forcefully.

"Just need to finish this sentence," he mumbled when his hands kept flying over the keyboard of his computer.

Kate sighed and went to sit on the couch with the plate in her hands, making herself comfortable and eating a sandwich.

"Alright, finished," Rick said and looked up from the screen to look at Kate, laying on the couch in front of his desk and munching on a sandwich. "You made lunch."

"I did. Come here, grab a sandwich. Chicken or turkey?"

"Turkey, please," he said when he stood up to stretch his cramping limbs. "What are we going to do about the party tonight?" he asked as he stepped around his desk and sat down on the couch next to Kate.

"I guess we should, or rather you should, call some of your friends and neighbors and invite them over. Then we know how much food we'll need and I can call my mom. They promised to buy and bring back the meat," she told him and leaned into his side.

"Perfect, but first, let's have lunch."

She nodded and ate another bite of her sandwich.

Quietly they ate they sandwiches together, glancing at each other from time to time and they fingers brushing together when they grabbed for a sandwich at the same time.

Ten minutes later Rick had reclined and Kate was laying in the V of his legs, his arms wrapped around her mid-section, nose buried into her cherry-scented curls. "Can we stay like this forever," he asked quietly.

"Mmhh, I'd like that, too," she hummed and turned so her head was resting on his chest now, instead his shoulder. "Very much," she added and pressed a kiss to his shirt-clad chest.

His fingers softly caressed her stomach, drawing circles on it. "By the way, what happened this morning with Meredith? I mean… Um… Besides… I'm sorry."

She sighed. "It wasn't your fault, babe. And it's not like you came on to her. I probably shouldn't have slapped her but I was just so furious."

"Understandable."

She nodded against his chest. "When I walked into our bedroom when Alexis called I found Meredith standing at the foot of our bed. She was trying to grab Alexis, but our little girl kept pushing her away calling for her _mommy_. She crawled across the bed to me and into my lap. I soothed her. She thought we had left her alone with Meredith when she woke up in our bed alone. Meredith was angry because Alexis called me mommy and your mother came into our bedroom and stepped up for me, telling her how I was a better mother than her and… Yeah. I feel sorry for Meredith on one side, but on the other I just don't understand her. How can she put her job over her sweet little daughter?"

"I don't know, tulip. I honestly don't have an idea how she can do that. I'm just glad Alexis and I found you and that you're our family now," he said with a smile and pressed a kiss to her hair.

Kate lifted her head off of his chest and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Love you."

"Mmhh, love you more."

She chuckled and kissed him languidly. "We have the house all to ourselves," she whispered.

Needing a second to catch on to her train of thought he looked at her quizzically before his mouth twisted into a smug grin. "Indeed. And what exactly do you wish to do about that?"

"Oh, I think you can think of something," she said in her bedroom voice.

He suddenly felt his pants tighten and gulped. "Maybe?"

"Mmhh. But first, make your calls. I will be your reward."

He jumped up from the couch, nearly making her fall off and hitting her bum as he scrambled to a halt in front of his desk to grab the phone.

Kate sat down at the couch properly again and smiled at the man nervously tapping his fingers on the desk as he waited for the other person to answer the call.

"Hey John, I'm having a BBQ party later. Do you want to come over? – Uh huh, sure. – Yes, she's here. Bring Carla, they can play together. – Say about six o'clock? – Alright, see you then, John!" He had barely removed the phone from his ear when his fingers began typing in the next number.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen minutes later he placed the phone back on the table and relaxed in his chair.<strong> "Call you mom and tell her to buy meat and buns and everything. It's going to be about twenty-six people."

Kate smiled and quickly called her mother. "Hey mom, it's me. – It's going good. Rick called some of his friends and neighbors. We're going to be about twenty-six people. – Yeah."

"Tell her to use my card to pay, please. Mother's got it," Rick quickly squeezed in.

"Oh, and please pay with Rick's card. He said Martha's got it? – Alright." She let out a small laugh. "No, I won't, don't worry. – Okay, see you later, mom!" She ended the call and rolled on her side. "I guess you can claim your reward now, babe."

He got up from his chair with a smirk. "Oh really? Right here, hmm?" he asked against her lips when he kneeled before her.

"Definitely right here," she said breathily and leaned forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Soon their clothes were gone and they were moaning and breathing heavily. He made her come twice on the couch. First with his fingers and then again when he was buried deep within her.

He lay on top of her, his weight braced on his arms so he wouldn't crush her, kissing her feverishly. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was still buried inside of her. "That was… Wow."

"Mmhh, yeah. But we're not finished yet," she smiled.

"Definitely not, no," he rasped and kept kissing her. He sat up, taking her with him so she was sitting in his lap now, his length hitting her G-spot and making her moan loudly. His eyes rolled back in please as she began to roll her hips against him. "Oh Kate," he moaned.

She silenced him with another kiss and kept riding him, her breath moving against his with every move she made, her stark erected nipples grazing against his skin making her nearly come apart alone. She screamed out in pleasure when he bucked his hips into her, hitting her G-spot all over again. She couldn't contain her loud moans nor had she her body under control anymore, as it moved against him quick and hard, making them both reach their high together. She clung to him and bit into the soft flesh of his shoulder as she came down hard and screamed out his name. Panting hard, barely able to breath in enough oxygen she sacked against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Wow."

"Oh yeah. God, you're so beautiful when you come," he mumbled and kissed his way down her neck, nibbling on her soft skin. His hands wandered over her body, caressing her spine and tracing lines along her upper back.

"We should have to house to ourselves more often."

"Yes."

"You up for more?"

"Like you have to ask, babe," she chuckled and sealed their lips in a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," he mumbled against her lips and stood up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wrapping her arms and legs tighter around him, making them both groan at the contact in the new angle.

"Taking you against the bookshelf," he growled into her ear and carried her over to the nearest bookshelf. He pressed her against it and grabbed her ass. He kissed her hard on her swollen lips and rocked himself into her.

She let her head fall back and moaned in pleasure. She shifted her bottom a little, creating another angle which allowed him to enter her deeper. They both groaned simultaneously and kept moving with each other. He quickly picked up his speed and soon was plunging in and out of her fast and hard, making her come apart even harder than before. The scream she let out when she reached the peak surely was heard by the neighbors a couple of yards away. She sacked against him and tried to catch her breath.

He gently moved with her when she came down from her high, not wanting to slip out of her just let. When he felt his arms give way to the weight of her body he rested her ass on the board, where a couple of books had already fallen out of the shelf during their frantic lovemaking.

She sighed contently. "We definitely need the house to ourselves more often."

He kissed her softly. "Yeah, though I think I can still think of some places where I want to make love to you right now."

"I can think of some, too, but I need a break. I won't be able to walk anywhere in the next ten minutes," she breathed.

"I'll carry you," he proposed.

"You sure you can carry me just yet?"

"Positive. And should we take a fall we can just make love on the floor."

"We sound like horny teenagers."

"You are horny. And nineteen. You're barely not a teenager anymore."

"Guess you're right. God, I want you so much."

"I want you, too." He lifted her up in his arms again and waited for her to wrap her legs around him again before stepping away from the shelf and making his way over to the patio door, opening it and carrying her outside.

"Rick, somebody will see us from the beach," she said concerned.

"So? This is private property. I can do whatever I want and right now I want to do you," he replied and kept walking over the patio until he reached the table they had eaten at this morning. He laid her down on the dark wood table and leaned over her, kissing her and massaging her sides with his hands. Moving them soon he reached her breasts and started teasing her nipples, making her gasp in pleasure.

* * *

><p><em>At the party…<em>

**Kate stood next to her boyfriend at the grill and kept looking to the dark wood table from time to time, missing half of the conversation she was supposed to have with John, one of Rick's friends who stood right next to them.**

"Am I boring you, Kate?" he asked with a chuckle.

Kate's head whipped around to him. "No, no you're not. I was just, ah, in thoughts. I'm sorry."

He waved his hand. "It's fine. It was a boring topic anyway. Now, tell me, where did the two of you meet?"

"Oh, that's a quite funny story actually," Kate began and told him all about Rick's and hers first meeting.

"She bumped into you? Oh my, that just sounds so cute!"

"It was. And you should have seen the horror on Rick's face. He invited my mom and me for a hot chocolate. We talked a little and probably flirted and then he had to go and I gave him my phone number. He texted me and three days later we had our first date at a coffee shop. We had coffee and talked and took a walk and talked. Then he asked me to come over for dinner. We had great dates, my favorite one is the one with Alexis though," she said, turning to her partner. "You know, when we met at the park and had a snowball fight… "

"And I almost kissed you, but Alexis kept interrupting our moments," he carried on.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"You two are sickening cute, do you know that? I'm happy you found such a great woman, Rick."

"I'm glad we found each other, too," Rick agreed and blew Kate a kiss.

She shook her head smiling. "Me too."

John smiled and looked around for his daughter. "Has anybody seen our kids?"

"Oh, they wanted to go play inside," Kate replied. "They're either in Alexis' room or in the living room."

"Thanks. I'll go and make sure they're fine. Be right back," he said and left them alone.

"You were thinking about our adventurous morning earlier," he whispered into her ear.

Kate blushed and nodded. "Yeah. God, why did you have to have me on that table. Couldn't you have found some other surface?"

"Next time."

She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

><p><strong>All of the guest where standing outside chatting loudly.<strong> _Perfect_, Meredith thought when she stepped out onto the patio. She spotted her ex-husband and Kate standing next to the grill, of course, and started making her way over to them. _Time to show that bitch that she couldn't have kitten!_

"Ricky!" she called and made him turn around.

Upon seeing his ex-wife Rick rolled his eyes at Kate, who nodded quietly, just as _excited_ to have Meredith walk over to them as he was.

Meredith stopped right behind Rick. "Have you seen Alexis, kitten?" she asked. When he turned around to talk to her she quickly leaned up and sealed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. The loud noisy the tongs made when they fell on the ground and clattered made their guest turn into their direction.

Kate could hear the gasps of several guests.

Rick was shocked and unable to move. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated. _What the hell? _His brain was telling him to push her away but his body wouldn't move. It took him several seconds until he could push her away from him. "What the hell Meredith? Why did you kiss me?!" he yelled, loud enough that everybody heard it.

"I love you, kitten. We belong together," Meredith said innocently and tried to lean in to kiss him again, but this time Rick took a quick step back.

He was steaming internally. _How dare that woman!_ "No. No Meredith. I want you to leave. I want you to leave right now! I told you before and I will tell you again, we are over! We've been over for a long time! Stop trying to get in between me and Kate," he growled, possessively wrapping his arm around Kate. "I do not wish to have a relationship with you, Meredith. Not now, not next week not ever again. Do you understand that?"

"But I love you! And you love me! What about Alexis? We could be a family again!" Meredith protested.

"Oh no, Meredith. I loved you. Lov_ed!_ And don't you dare drag Alexis into your dirty affairs! I want you to go upstairs now and leave. You won't stay under this roof for another night!"

"Mommy?" Alexis asked quietly.

Kate spun around to the little girl. Nobody had heard or seen her approach. "Sweetie, hey, come here."

Alexis looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

Kate crouched down and picked her up in her arms. "Why are you crying?"

"Why did Meredith kiss daddy?"

"Give me my daughter you bitch!" Meredith screeched before Kate had the chance to reply to the little girl. She jumped forward and tried to grab at the little girl, but Rick was faster. He grabbed Meredith and pushed her back. "Leave Kate alone," he growled, "and don't you dare touch Alexis. You harmed her enough with your little show you just put on."

"She's _my daughter_!" she yelled.

Alexis held on to her mommy tightly. "Why did she do that? I don't want to go with her."

"Nobody makes you go with her, sweetie," Kate tried to sooth the crying girl.

"She said I had to go with her, that daddy would come with us and that I would never see you again. You don't want me, she said."

Kate gasped, anger arising in her. She hugged the small child tight and pressed kisses to her hair. "Nobody will ever make you leave, Alexis. You don't have to go with your mother. And most of all, never believe I don't want you, little angel. I love you so much and I'll always want you. Okay?"

Alexis nodded and rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes. "I love you, too." She looked up and into the direction of Meredith. "Will she leave now?"

"Yes, sweetie. I think she will have to leave. What she did was not right and your daddy doesn't want her at the house anymore."

"Me either. I want you and daddy and grams and pop and Jonna," she whispered.

"We are here, sweetie," Kate said and pressed another kiss to the girl's temple. She looked up and nodded at Rick, signaling him that their daughter would be fine.

"This is not over kitten! I will fight you for custody!" Meredith threatened.

"Do that. You won't stand a chance in court."

Meredith stomped back into the house angrily.

Rick turned around to Kate and Alexis and hugged them tight.

"I won't go with her?" Alexis begged.

"No, pumpkin. You won't have to go with her."

"Want to stay with you and mommy."

"You will. Always. Nobody will take you away from us." He kept them in a tight hug for a while longer, just having to have them close to him. "Thank you, Kate," he whispered to her.

She looked at him, love sparkling in her eyes. "Always. Now, we better calm down our guests, huh? Explain Meredith's little show?"

"Probably for the best or there will be rumors soon, that I'm back together with my ex-wife."

"We don't want that," Kate concluded.

"Definitely not, no." Rick turned to his guests, saying he was sorry for the show his ex-wife had put on, that she was on a jealous rage and trying to get him back and to break the relationship between him and Kate.

* * *

><p><em>Dad-Drum! And Meredith is gone. Now I need to find some new ideas for the new chapters. Leave some thoughts and possible ideas!<em>

_Until next week!_

_xx Kate_


	25. A call from Harvard

_Hey! This week is really only a short chapter. I just didn't know how to continue or how to fit in this chapter with the next chapter. I didn't do it justice, but I could't do any better than this, I'm afraid. Next chapter will be better! And longer._

_xx Kate_

_And now on to answer some reviews:_

**Guest 1** - I do plan on having Meredith fight for custody.

- Great idea with his writer friends as references!

**Dempeo4ever81** - Very true!

**Guest 2** - Thanks for pointing that out again. I now did some research again and I think I've found everything I was looking for now. I should be able to get the timeline right now :)

**kwarner** - A book tour is definitely coming up! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 25 "A call from Harvard"_

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

J**ohanna had just sat down at her desk in her office when the phone started to ring.** With a sigh she picked it up and answered it. "Beckett."

"Hello Mrs. Beckett. This is Christian Rooker speaking, Dean of the Harvard Law School."

"Mr. Rooker, oh hello!"

"Hey Johanna. I'm calling back with good news. I have just approved of request from a Katherine H. Beckett to go to our law school. Is little Katie Beckett stepping into her parents' paths then?"

"Yeah, she most definitely is, Christian."

"That's great, Johanna. I'm sure she'll be one of the best, if not _the _best, student here. Why does she want to come from Stanford to Harvard, though? I've been asking myself? Stanford is a great college."

"Oh, well, my little girl is very much in love, you see? And she wants to study a little closer to home. Her boyfriend's got a little daughter, a real piece of gold that little one, but she misses Katie terribly all the time. And Katie misses her just as much I think. Boston now is much closer to New York and they won't have to travel as long to visit Katie."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive for a nineteen-year-old."

"Katie's always been extraordinary."

"From what I've heard, that's true. Now, I'm sure you want to call her and let her know the good news, that she's been accepted into Harvard Law School to study Criminal Justice, history and art. Will I see you all next week?"

"Oh, most definitely!"

"Great. See you next week then, Johanna. And give my best to Jim as well."

"I will. Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye." Johanna jumped out of her chair and let out a loud, "Yes!" With a big smile she grabbed her mobile phone and called her daughter.

_"Hey mom," Kate answered._

"Hey Katie. Guess what! I just got a call from Christian Rooker."

_"Oh my god!" Kate let out a small scream. "Oh my god! Mom! What did he say?"_

"You're going into Harvard Law School starting next week."

_"Oh my goooooood! I am! I got in! Oh my! Thank you, mom! Oh my god, I gotta tell Rick!"_

"Congratulations, Katie, now go and tell Rick. Call me later?"

_"I will. Bye mom!"_

And with that the call was ended and she lay the mobile phone down. She had to find her husband and tell him the good news!

* * *

><p><em>Far away in the Hamptons…<em>

**"Babe! Babe, I need to talk to you!" Kate yelled across the house, trying to find her boyfriend.** She walked from the library to the living room, where she found him sitting on the floor and playing dolls with their daughter. "Sweetie? I need to steal daddy for a couple of minutes."

"Okay," Alexis sighed and nodded. She grabbed two of her dolls and kept playing with them.

Rick looked at the serious expression on Kate's face with concern. He slowly got up and crossed the room, coming to a halt in front of her. "Kate?"

She gave him a brief smile and took his hand, leading him out of the living room. "My mom just called… "

"Oh my, is everything alright?"

"Yes. Great actually. But I've got something I need to tell you."

"Okay." He nodded. "Whatever it is, tulip, tell me. I'm going to support you. You know you can always count on me, right?"

"Yes, I… "

"Because I mean it, Kate. We're going to tackle it together. Whatever it is."

"Alright… "

"You can really tell me."

"Richard!" she shouted. "Now, would you listen to me, please`"

"Okay, I just wanted… "

Putting a hand over his moth she effectively silenced him. "Can you please stop you bla now?" she asked with a laugh. When he nodded she pulled her hand away from his mouth and grabbed his hands instead. "Alright, now on to what I wanted to tell you. My mom just called to let me know she had a phone call from Christian Rooker, the Dean of the Harvard Law School."

"Harvard? In Boston? Why?"

"Because I requested to change colleges. From Stanford to Harvard. Starting next week I'm gonna be a student at Harvard."

Rick was speechless. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Had she really said she was going to Harvard now?_ "You're going to Harvard?"

"Yes."

"But… Stanford? I thought you liked studying at Stanford? You have friends there… "

"I know. I liked Stanford a lot, but it's so far away from you."

"Kate… "

"Boston is much closer to you and Alexis. I just… " she sighed, "I love being with you and I felt miserable when I was in Stanford and you were all the way across the country at home. Now it's only a short flight away. I'll be able to come over for weekends."

Rick nodded. He let go of her hands and cupped her face with his hands. "Aare you sure about this?"

"Yes. I am sure about it." She looked deeply into his eyes and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "Harvard is a great college. I applied to Harvard, too, but decided for Stanford in the end because it was farer away from home, from my parents. I never thought I would meet you and that you would change my life. You and Alexis," she whispered against his lips.

He nodded slowly. "Okay. So we'll be able to visit you on weekends?" he asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah," she chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. Wow. I will be able to visit my girlfriend more often now!" he said and smiled at her. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear he leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately. "I love you."

A mumbled, "I love you, too," escaped her lips along with a soft moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They were panting when the need for oxygen became too great and they had to break apart.

"When will you start?"

"Next week I will move into the dorm."

"We'll go with you."

"Of course."

They smiled at each other and lost themselves in another very passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Short but still full of important things. Now I'll go and try hard to write a really long and nice chapter until next week. Next week will also be the last update for the following weeks (2-3) as I will be on a motorcycle tour through Scotland. That shall be my excuse for not updating :)<em>  
><em>After that I'm planing on visiting London as well and I haven't figured out how to spend the rest of my six weeks of vacation. Probably write new chapters for you guys! Anyway, leave me some ideas for the next chapters. <em>

_xx Kate _


	26. Happy Birthday, Sweetie

_*carefully crawls out from under the stone I've been hiding under since the summer*  
><em>

_I hope not all of you around here hate me. I know I haven't updated since my summer vacation. It's absolutely my fault. I just wouldn't feel comfortable with anything I've tried to write in the last months. I know you all have been waiting and I'm really sorry. Forgive me? You can count on one thing though, I'm not leaving you all here. I'm not abandoning this story. I know where I want to go, I just have problem writing the in-betweens. _

_xx Kate_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamworld<strong>

_Chapter 26 "Happy Birthday, Sweetie"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kate was standing outside of Marlowe Prep Elementary waiting for her daughter to finish school for the day.<strong> Over the last couple of minutes a large number of parents and nannies had gathered. They all were talking about the kids they were waiting to pick up.

"I've never seen you around here before. You a nanny?"

Kate turned around and found herself looking directly into a pair of foreign eyes, said eyes traveling clearly south of her own eyes. But not only that he was clearly looking at her assets, no, he was standing so close to her, she could feel his breath on her cheek. She took a step back from him, her actions earning a pair of raised eyebrows and a confused expression. "No, I'm not a nanny. I'm picking up my daughter," she replied curtly, signalling him she had not much interest in talking to him.

"Your daughter? You're way too young to already be a mother. How old are you? Twenty? Come on."

There it was, the shameless flirting.

"Thank you, I guess… "

"How old are you, hon? And what's your name, by the way?" He smiled slyly. "I'm Eric."

"Hello Eric. Has nobody ever told you, that you don't ask a woman for her age?"

"Aww, come on," he pouted and laid his hand on her shoulder.

Kate stepped away from him, effectively shrugging his hand off of her shoulder.

"You still haven't answered my questions."

"Am I obliged to answer them? I don't think so." Upon hearing the school bell ring she nearly let out a loud sigh of relief as it signalled the end of school. "Look, Eric, I'm not interested in you. I'm just interested in picking up my daughter and spending some time with her, okay?"

He shrugged. "You don't see her much? You're not with her father anymore?" he tried again.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Matter of fact, I live with them. I'm just not home much because I'm studying."

"If you say so. Hey, you wanna grab some coffee with me later? Talk a little, get to know each other?" He nodded to himself. "Here, I'll give you my number and you can call me later."

"Didn't you listen to what I just said? I'm not interested. I don't want to get to know you or grab coffee with you. "

"Aww, come on. I know you want to?"

Letting out an enraged groan she replied, "look, I don't know how big of an ego you've got but as you're so full of yourself, it must be big… "

"Oh, my _ego_ sure will be of a satisfying size for you," he grinned.

"Wow, you're really full of yourself, aren't you? Let me make it a little easier for you to understand. I'm not interested in you, in getting to know you, in grabbing coffee with you, in dating you, in getting to know the size of your 'ego' or anything else. All right? Did you get that or do I need to spell it out to you to note down?" She took a deep breath. "I'm in a very happy relationship and I have no desire of cheating on my boyfriend. And as for your 'ego', I'm sure it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as sleeping with him, got that?"

Before Eric had the chance to form any kind of a reply, a whoosh of red hair crashed into Kate's side.

"Mommy!"

Kate wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a big smile. "Hey there, sweetie! How is my birthday girl doing? Did you do anything fun at school today?"

"I'm six now, mommy! School was fun, we played a game because it is my birthday today. I'm so glad you came, mommy!" The young girl hugged her tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, sweetie. So much."

"Who's that, mommy?" the small girl asked, glancing up at the man standing next to her mother.

"That's Eric. We were talking," she explained shortly. "Are you ready to go?"

Alexis nodded.

"Perfect. Because we're going to Remy's and I hope you're really hungry."

"Yaaaaaaay! I'm hungry, mommy ! I could eat a whole whale!"

"Great, let's go, sweetie." She took her daughter's hand and they turned to go when Eric grabbed hold of Kate's shoulder.

"Hey! I thought we would go out! You forgot to take my number!"

Kate rolled her eyes. She turned around to him again. "One last time, mister. I am not interested. I have a boyfriend and a daughter. Now leave me alone, will you? Bye."

"Hey! You can't just leave!"

"Of course I can. Now stop bothering me." When she walked away he grabbed her arm. Kate sprung around and pushed him to the ground, attracting the attention of the other parents standing around.

"My mommy said to leave her alone. Don't touch her!" Alexis yelled at the man.

Another man came over and grabbed Eric. He looked at Alexis and Kate. "Is everything alright, Alexis?"

"No, Mr. Davis. This man grabbed my mommy's arm," she explained and tightly held onto Kate's waist.

Mr. Davis nodded. "Eric, I think it's better if you left Kate and Alexis here alone. I can't imagine that Mr. Castle would be good to find out you tried to hit on his girlfriend."

Eric's eyes went wide. "Castle the author?"

"The one and only, yes. And I would appreciate it if you left us alone now," Kate said.

"Kate, it was a pleasure to meet you. Even if under such circumstances. I'm Carlos, Carole's father," Carlos introduced himself.

Kate smiled at him. "Thank you for helping me out with him. It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I've heard a lot about Carole from Alexis," she replied with a smile at her daughter.

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you, too. Well, I'm sure we'll see each other around here more often."

"Probably, yes. I'm in town whenever I have the time to."

"You're studying at Harvard, right?"

She nodded.

"I did, too. I'm a defence lawyer." He looked at Alexis who was looking up at her mother waiting for them to go. "I see Alexis is eager to celebrate her birthday with you. I'm sure you've got a lot of things to do."

Alexis nodded quickly.

Carlos smiled at the girl. "I'll see you around, Kate. And Alexis, happy birthday to you."

"Thank you," Alexis replied with a big smile.

"Bye Carlos. And thank you again."

"Of course. He won't bother you again. Bye Kate."

Kate and Alexis waved at the man before finally turning around to make their way to Remy's for lunch.

* * *

><p><em>At Remy's…<em>

**Mother and daughter sat at a table right next to a big window, overlooking the busy street before the restaurant.** The warm fall sun shone through the window and cast a small halo around the girl's red hair. Both of them were slurping their first serve of milkshakes. Strawberry for Kate and chocolate for Alexis.

"Have you seen daddy already? He was so excited this morning."

"Yeah, I did. Daddy picked me up from the airport after he brought you to school."

"Good." The girl nodded. "Are you staying with us?"

"Yep. Where else would I be able to see both of you all weekend long, silly? Of course I'm staying at home."

Alexis bounced up and down in her seat in excitement. "Can we do something together this weekend? With daddy, too?"

Kate smiled at her daughter. "Of course! You're the birthday girl, this weekend you call all the shots!"

"Yay! Oh, we can go swimming!"

"That's a great idea, sweetie."

"Oh! And can you make dinner tonight? Please! I love your cooking, mommy!"

"I just need to know what you want to cook and then we'll cook it together."

"You'll teach me?"

"Yes, I will teach you."

The smile on her lips nearly broke her face in two. "Thank you, mommy!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, daddy told me you had smiley pancakes for breakfast this morning? And you already got your first birthday present, too?"

"Yes! Daddy gave me a Cinderella dress! He said you helped him choose it."

"I did. Did you like it?"

"Duh! Mom! Of course I did! I love it! But daddy said I couldn't wear it to school 'cause it might get dirty."

Kate nodded. "Maybe you can show it to me later? A princess dress for my little princess!"

"I'm your princess, mommy?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, you are my princess, baby."

"That makes you the queen, mommy! And daddy is the king!"

Kate laughed. "Yeah, that seems fitting."

"Oh! King Castle! I'm sure daddy will like that," the girl chuckled.

"I'm sure he would. We could go buy him a crown or something."

"Yes! And me too! And you! We need to get crowns for all of us!" She smiled brightly. "Oh, can we, mommy? Please!"

"As if I could say no to my princess. We will see if we find some."

The waitress appeared next to their table and placed their plates in front of them. "Happy Birthday, Alexis. I hope you have a great day," the young woman said with a smile at the young girl.

Shyly Alexis looked up at their waitress. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How did she know it is my birthday today, mommy?" Alexis asked once their waitress was out of earshot.

"I don't know, sweetie. Maybe daddy made a big announcement in the Ledger to inform everybody that his daughter was turning six today?" Kate replied with a laugh.

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh my! Mom! That would be totally embarrassing. Daddy wouldn't do that to me, would he?"

"I let's hope he wouldn't."

With a nod Alexis grabbed some fries and began eating them.

* * *

><p><em>Late afternoon…<em>

**Loaded with several bags from a special store that sells princess dresses for kids and grown-ups, mother and daughter stepped out of the elevator at the loft.**

"And tonight we will cook dinner, right?"

"Yes, sweetie." Kate fished the key out of her handbag with slightly shaking hands, anxious to see if her daughter liked her surprise party. She had texted her boyfriend when they were downstairs waiting for the elevator and he had given her the all-clear. Everything was ready. Only the birthday girl was missing.

Alexis stepped into the loft and suddenly there was a chorus of 'Happy Birthdays'. The little girl shrieked happily and looked back at her mother.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie. Surprise birthday party!"

Her friends, all dresses up as princesses, ran towards her to hug and congratulate her.

"We did good, didn't we?"

"You did great, babe," Kate replied and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"_We_ did great, Kate." He smiled at her. "I think our little girl enjoys her birthday party. Let's sneak out of here," he suggested with wriggling eyebrows.

She slapped his chest lightly and tried to look indignant.

"What? There's enough parents here that we could easily sneak out for an hour."

She laughed out loud at that. "You're an idiot sometimes, do you know that?"

"Mmhh, maybe. But you love me."

"But I love you, yes." She stepped on her toe-tips to press a kiss to his lips.

"Mommy?" Alexis asked and poked her finger into her mother's tight. "Stop kissing for a minute, mommy," she laughed.

The couple broke apart and looked at their daughter with an amused smile.

"Good. Mommy? Can you help me change into my dress real quick?"

"Of course. Let's go." She let go of her boyfriend. "See you later."

"Be quick. We want to eat the cake."

Alexis' eyes grew wide. "Cake?!" She tugged on her mother's hand. "We gotta hurry up! There's cake, mommy!"

Kate smiled. "Definitely your daughter."

He grinned at her.

Mother and daughter walked upstairs to change Alexis into princess Cinderella.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later mother and daughter walked down the stairs again, both dressed up as princess Cinderella.<strong>

Rick's eyes grew wide when he saw them. Princess Cinderella and her red-haired mini-me. "Wow."

"Daddy! Look! We match!" Alexis called out happily and dragged her mother along behind herself.

Kate grinned at her husband and presented him with his own crown. "I told our daughter we would do everything the way she liked it today and she wants all of us to be princesses today. Well, prince in your case."

"I'm a prince then?" he asked with a grin and took his crown from his girlfriend. "That's so cool!"

She chuckled softly. "Glad you like it."

"You look great. Both of you do. My queen and her mini-me."

"Thanks. Alexis found it and had me try it on. She wouldn't let us leave the store without us, claiming it would be great for Halloween. She is sure we will become lots of sweets this year. She said it was a perfect fit."

"It is perfect, our daughter is absolutely right there. Thank you for making our daughter smile."

"I'm happy when she's happy."

"You two make a beautiful pair of Cinderellas. And I'm Prince Charming, right? Just to be clear, who do I have to kiss now?"

"Duuuh! Mommy of course!" Alexis laughed and ran off to her friends.

Rick captured Kate's lips in a sweet kiss. "You look amazing. I'm sure our poor daughter will suffer from sugar-coma this year. I mean, who could possibly deny you two sweets?"

She chuckled. "Nobody, I imagine. But I don't think she will eat them all at once. She's way more responsible than you were at her age, I imagine."

"No comment."

"Thought so." Kate leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Now, how about you introduce me to these parents over there? I only know one of them."

"You do? Who?"

"Carlos Davis. Carole's father."

Rick nodded. "He's nice."

"He is. He saved me from a guy named Eric today. That guy just wouldn't take the hint and leave me alone."

"Eric?! He hit on you, didn't he?"

"Yeah. God, that man is a pain in the ass. I told him I wasn't interested but he just wouldn't leave me alone."

"Yeah… He tends to do that a lot. I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

"It was not your fault. If he had just taken the hint and left me alone, it would have been alright. Anyway, Carlos is a nice guy."

"He is. Thank god all of Alexis' friends' parents are nice. I wouldn't let her stay over at their homes otherwise."

She smiled and took his hand. "Good."

Together they walked over to the small group of parents.

"Kate, hi. Nice outfit," Carlos greeted her.

"What can I say? My daughter wanted to go shopping after we had lunch and she wanted me to have a princess dress as well. And who could deny her one of her wishes?"

"True. I can't deny Carole much either," he replied with a grin. "You look good. Princess seems to fit you very well."

"It does, doesn't it?" Rick agreed and kissed her cheek.

One after the other Rick introduced his girlfriend to the parents of Alexis' friends. They were just talking to Hayden's mother when the girls came running over.

"Mommy?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can we cut my cake?"

Kate sighed theatrically and looked from her daughter to her boyfriend and back. "Well Rick, what do you say? Think we should feed those little monsters?"

"If that's what the birthday girl wants?"

"Yes! She wants that!"

"I guess we should feed you then," Kate replied.

"The cake is in the kitchen," Rick said.

"Come on, let's go cut your cake," she said and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Is it pink, mommy? Like the decorations?"

"Maybe," she laughed. "Go and sit down at the table, yes? I'll get the cake."

A minute later Kate returned with the carton that contained the cake. She carefully placed it in front of her daughter. "Ready?"

"Moooooom!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Lifting the top of the carton she heard the little girl shriek.

"It's pink! A pink castle! Mommy, a pink castle!" She clapped her hands. "Daddy! Thank you!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!"

"I'm glad."

She beamed at her father. "Can I cut it?"

"Of course. Just be careful," Kate said and handed her daughter the knife.

"Thank you, mommy." The young girl took the knife and began to cut her cake slowly. When she put the first piece of cake down on the plate her mother held for her she smiled brightly. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>I know the chapter was short and they will become longer again. I'm really trying to get a couple of chapters written for you.<em>

_Please, stick with me._

_I know I don't deserve them at the moment, but please leave some reviews. Leave me some of your thoughts._

_Here's some hot chocolate and waffles for you. Happy Saint Nicholas Day for those who celebrate it today!_

_Hugs,_

_Kate_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

A guest reviewer asked why I ask for your thoughts when I ignore the anyway and wrote down Harvard as an example. Reading that hurt. I realise why he/she wrote that and I'm sorry it came across like that. I thought I had explained why I made Kate go to Harvard but now saw that I hadn't posted it, only saved it in my notes.  
>I'm not trying to make everything about Kate in this story. I made her go to Harvard because, yes, I think she deserves it. So sue me if I think she deserves to be a Harvard lawyer. She's not in New York all week long, no, but to me I didn't think that would it seem like she's not putting Rick or Alexis ahead of her own needs. NYU is great too, yes, but I planned from day one for her to go to Harvard in the end. Boston is not too far away from New York, not in my mind anyway. She comes to New York regularly, she is at home for all of her vacations, she is at home for most weekends. I thought you would like that, obviously I was wrong... So now I'm asking you. If you want Kate to be in New York completely, I will rewrite the last two chapters.<br>I don't want you thinking I don't care about your thoughts and ideas, because I do care. I wouldn't ask if I didn't. I will try and write more of Kate putting them first, if that's what you want, but please keep in mind that she's 19 in this story. She is not 35-year-old Kate Beckett from Castle. She is 19-year-old Katie, a student who's trying to figure out what she wants for her life. She is living with her boyfriend and his daughter, she loves them to pieces, but she also will put herself ahead of them. Not often, but it probably will happen. What do you want to happen? How do YOU see Kate in this story? I really need to know as it seems that we have different views on the characters at the moment and I really would like to write a story that not only I like, but you like, too.  
>I don't know if I'm making sense here right now but if you do know what I mean then please help me and tell me your side of the story.<p> 


End file.
